It's Just a Bet
by dress up romance xx
Summary: Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn’t as innoc
1. Bet You Can't

**It's Just a Bet **

*****NOTICE: THIS STORY, MEANIGN EVERY CHAPTER, IS BEING REVISED AS OF 12/1/08. I SUGGEST GOING BACK & REREADING IT, BECAUSE BIT HAS CHANGED*****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Pairing: **Eventual EC/BS, AC/JH, EC/RC, ES/CC. There will be _occasional_ OOC for Bella and Edward, for storyline purposes!

**Author's Note: **So, if this story doesn't really take off I'm going to write it from the other way around. Meaning, Bella is going to be the lady pimp in Forks and Edward is her newest aspiration in boy-toys. If you're interested in that story, but like this one too let me know and I can write that one up for you.

_Forks High School_, I inwardly groaned as I starred up at the brick buildings, _I hope you're ready for me._

My story wasn't a simple one and it wasn't something I liked to talk about. I was your average teenager girl, if you added on a little bit of a raunchy behavior and a lot of bad mistakes. But everyone makes some poor decisions that leave them with a few reminders. I had a lot of those mementos stuck in my life now, including a few choice scars and people. To say I had fallen in with a bad crowd my freshmen year was a _total _understatement. I was lured to these kids, because they seemed so peaceful and happy. Little did I know what I was being sucked into. These _free individuals_, as I once refered to them as, turned out to be some of the most fucked up people I'd ever met.

But the fact of the matter was you can't go back in time. There was no such thing as redos when you rolled a bad hand in reality. What you got was what you got. So, I had to live with where I was now and what I had been dealt. Trying to focus on other things, I fixed my backpack before marching towards the main office building. Some boy stood stock still, starring at me, as I walked inside. I guess I looked a little different than everyone else here. I didn't wear Abercrombie or Hillister, instead I wore clothes old jeans and band tees. I'd rather worn my worn out Converses than a pair of UGGs. Make-up wasn't really in my vocabulary, which meant my baggy eyes were always present, along with my pale, white skin. I smirked at him before slamming the door behind me, shocking him back into reality. The lady at the desk starred at me, a little scared, before looking down at her papers.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked softly. I didn't look much like Charlie Swan. Charlie is the Cheif of Police here in Forks but I just call him dad..

"That would be me," I answered. I popped my gum loudly, already bored with this place.

"Okay, here's your schedule," she replied in a sweet tone. She waved the sheet of paper at me and I quickly grabbed it from her. She handed me another paper, "this is a map of the school. It's pretty easy to learn, so I'm sure you won't need it by tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks," I replied before walking out. I looked my schedule over before approving it. I had English first period starting…ten minutes ago. I looked at the room number, then the building number and where I was currently standing before rushing off to my first class.

By the time I got to class, I was fifteen minutes late and fully flushed. I introduced myself to my teacher, a little embarrassed, before sliding into the only empty seat next to some sweaty, fat kid. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was making me crazy. Didn't people have lives to be caring about? Was it necessary to gawk at the new girl? Of course it was; we're in fucking high school!

"Hi," a voice sounded on my right. I turned to see a boy I hadn't even noticed before. He wasn't really worth mentioning, kind of cute in that little-brother way. "My name's Mike, what's your name beautiful?"

Was that supposed to be a pick up line? I think I first heard that when I was in the sixth grade. What a loser. I just ignored him, which seemed to put him off. But he wasn't going to stop at that. "So, where did you transfer from?"

I just wrote down my notes and pretended as if he wasn't there. "Not much of a talker, are we? Well, we don't need to talk. I'm always up for doing things much more interesting," he went to stroke my cheek but I slapped his hand away so hard, the sound reverberated off the walls.

"Fuck," he screamed, holding his hand with the other one. He was starring at me as if I just shot him twice.

"Mr. Newton," Mr. Earle screamed. "That kind of language is not appropriate for the classroom! Leave Ms. Swan alone or else you're going to land a week in detention and banging erasers during your lunch hour!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mike shouted back. He stood up, his chair falling backwards behind him. "She just attacked me. I can have her arrested for that kind of shit. I was just trying to be a nice guy and talk to her; I didn't know she was a liittle, fucking freak!"

"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" Mr. Earle shouted, his finger pointed towards the door. "I'll see you at 11:30 SHARP! Don't you dare think about opening that smart mouth of yours again or else you'll be here until the day you graduate, banging those damn erasers!"

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my huge smile. Mike huffed and puffed as he stomped out of class. Just before he left, he turned back and gave me the nastiest glare I've ever gotten, which said a lot. The bell rang only five minutes later. I packed my things quickly and made my way towards Trigonometry. I was stopped however, when some little girl bumped into me while running to her next class.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she cooed as she picked up the books she'd knocked out of my hands. "I'm usually not such a klutz, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just a klutzy," I assured her. "Why are you in such a hurry? There's five more minutes until the next bell rings."

"Yeah," she said, "but I need to get a good seat in Trig. I don't want to sit by Mike Newton, I hate that kid. He's so damn skeezy!"

I liked this girl already. She was three or four inches shorter than me, with skin a few shades lighter than mine. Her black hair was cropped in a bunch of crazy, different angles. Her emerald eyes made my dull, brown eyes look like dirt being compared to the sun or something. There were no other words for her besides gorgeous and model-like. But she wasn't like most pretty girls. She didn't dress like a whore and wear a pound of make-up. From what I could see, she only had on blush and mascara. Her clothes weren't abnormally tight, but instead she wore a cute little blue sundress and a white sweater with grey flats.

I gave her a wide smile. "You won't have to worry about him. He's with the principal right now."

"Really?" She looked so relieved; I couldn't help but laugh while I nodded. "Why, what happened now?"

"He tried to touch me," I began. She made a disgusted face which had me laugh harder, "And I smacked him. He got mad and had a little bitch fit. So, our teacher gave him detention for the rest of the week and he has to bang erasers during lunch."

"That's perfect," she clapped her hands together. "You are my new hero! I'm Alice Cullen, what's your name?"

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Only my grandma calls me Isabella," I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She just grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella! What class do you have now?"

"Trig," I groaned.

"Me too!" She was hopping up and down now. "Come on; let's get there before all the seats are gone. We can sit next to each other!"

"Great," I smiled. Though I didn't really like Forks, the idea of making friends was a good one. Charlie would be pleased and this could benefit me. I didn't feel like being lonely for the next couple of months, so I'd be in need of someone.

The rest of the day went by pretty normal. I wasn't really used to being hit on quite so much, but I assumed it was because the guys here had gotten with all these girls and wanted someone new. I was able to handle the predators' perfectly fine. That was up until my last period of the day: _gym_.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

I was getting bored with these girls. Sure, Lauren and Jessica were a good ride, but their ride was coming to an end. I needed something new, something better. Who was left that I hadn't already gotten to? It's safe to say that I had hooked-up with every hot girl there was in Forks High. This should be a proud moment for me, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed. There was nothing left!

"Edward?" I turned around to spot Jasper Whitlock, one of my best friends, striding up to me. He had his gym clothes shoved under his right arm. "Aren't you going to change?"

"Yea," I said, immediately getting to that. I pulled my sweater off and tossed it into my gym locker before discarding of my other dress clothes. In a few minutes, we were sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach.

"So, who saw the new girl?" Emmett asked while licking his lips. "What a babe!"

"New girl?" I asked. This sure solved my dilemma from earlier. "What grade?"

"Senior," he said before letting out a howl of laughter.

"Don't get your hopes up boys," Jasper piped in. "I heard she's a real piece of work. Ask Mike Newton, she did a good number on him."

I turned to see where Jasper was starring. I saw Mike walking up to us, his left arm in a sling. I waited for him to get within five feet of us before asking what was up with the new girl. "So, I hear you and the new girl _hit_ it off?"

"Fuck off Cullen," he hissed.

"Make me," I said with a grin. I heard Emmett laughing, which had me going. Mike rolled his eyes at us before he went to walk past us. I nudged Emmett who then stopped Mike in his tracks. "I wasn't done talking."

"What do you want?" He ground out.

"What happened?" I was pretty curious.

"That bitch hit me," he nodded his head towards the door and we all turned to look at _that bitch_. And she was anything but that. Emmett hadn't done her any justice. She wasn't hot nor was she a babe; she was a bombshell. She had a full-figure, an astounding smile, pretty hair, and a sexy strut. I wanted to just grab her and have my way with her on the floor, right in front of everyone.

"Shit," I muttered while starring her down. She was now stretching, her thin legs exposed to everyone in the gym.

"She's useless," Mike spat. "She has no interest in guys. I bet she's a dyke."

"No, you're just ugly," I told him. Emmet roared with laughter, I grinned madly, high fivining him. Mike sneered at me, while Jasper lightly chuckled at my side. He wasn't much for joking around, but it was pretty easy to get him to laugh.

"I guarantee she won't go for you," Mike snarled. "She's above any of us high school guys."

"I can change her mind easily," I told him.

"He's done it before," Emmett informed him, a smug smile on his face.

"I am willing to bet you can't do it Cullen," Mike practically screamed at me.

I'd never participated in a bet before, at least not one that depended on me winning a woman over. I wasn't really nervous that I couldn't get her, I knew I could. I just didn't know how far Mike would go to make me lose the bet. I wouldn't put it past him to rig this in his favor. Was I willing to risk losing something? Over some girl?

"I dunno," I said, still thinking about it.

"Come on, it's just a bet," he said, waving his wallet in my face. I didn't need his money. I wanted something of more value. What did he have that I wanted? I was better looking than him. I had more money than him. I'd already had every girl possible. He really didn't have much to offer. Well... there was his new car. His parents had just given the new Pontiac Solstice; that car was hot and I wanted it.

"Fine," I agreed. "If I win, I get your car."

"No fucking way," he shrieked. "I love my car."

"Let me finish," I growled. "If I win, I get your car. If you win, you get my car plus 1,000 cash."

He starred at me for a few minutes before finally sighing, "Okay fine."

"So, what is the bet exactly," I asked curiously.

"I bet you can't get her to fuck you in the next month," he said, his head held up high. He had a smile on his face that reminded me of an older brother who was about to beat up their younger brother.

"A month?" I laughed, so did Emmett and Jasper. "That's giving me enough time to fuck her at least forty times. But, if you want to give me that much, I'll take it."

"I'll see you in thirty days, have my car polished nice and my cash crisp," he sneered before finally walking away. I sneered back at him before deciding that I might as well get started on winning my bet. I looked to Emmett and Jasper for support. Emmett gave me a thumbs up while Jasper shrugged at me.

I rolled my shoulders back before finally striding over to her. She was even sexier up close, I felt momentarily stunned. When I recovered, I realized she was starring at me. This was perfect! She was already mesmerized by my looks. I smiled at this and moved in towards her. When I did this, she finally came to and jumped back as if I shocked her.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Since you're new and all, I was wondering if you'd like me help you out around here. I can be your tour guide if you'd like?" I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders. I was going to keep this casual.

"Oh god, will this ever end," she was rubbing the bridge of her nose. She raised her voice loud enough for others to hear; everyone was now starring at her. "I don't want to date_ anyone_ here, let me make that clear." She looked at me as she delivered her next line, "especially any guy who can't come up with a better line than being my 'tour guide.' Go put your moves on some slut, because I'm not buying sleaze ball."

I had never been rejected before, ever. And not in front of thirty other kids, none the less! Before I had time to comprehend the fact that I had just been publicly humiliated by some new girl, she was already gone. Shit! This may be harder than I thought. But I had good looks on my side and there was no way I was giving Mike Newton my car and 1,000 cash. I'd rather dig my own grave and be buried alive.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, what do you think?


	2. Grow up and Make Friends

****THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITTED AS OF 12/2/08****

**It's Just a Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Pairing: **Eventual EC/BS, AC/JH, EC/RC, ES/CC. There will be _occasional_ OOC for Bella and Edward, for storyline purposes!

**Author's Note: **So, if this story doesn't really take off I'm going to write it from the other way around. Meaning, Bella is going to be the lady pimp in Forks and Edward is her newest aspiration in boy-toys. If you're interested in that story, but like this one too let me know and I can write that one up for you!

4everbellaxedward & RogueWriter14 believe me, I know there are a ton of stories like this one out there, for all different types of fan fiction but mine is going to skew off the mainstream and be different! I can't tell you when and I can't tell you how, but I can tell you it'll be good. So, just sit tight and enjoy the ride!

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Gym was the same in every city, state, and probably country. You get changed into ugly, uncolor-coordinated sweats and ratty sneakers. Then you're subjected to play made up games that involve little need for actual physical fitness but the ability to understand some stupid ass rules. It gave the popular kids a chance to pick on those with less social-activity. All the guys tried to show off while the girls pretended they couldn't play. It was mainly a way for everyone to gain more attention. I hated it back home and I knew I was going to hate it here.

"Bella?" Alice was stretching besides me. I turned to look at her. "Why did you move to Forks?"

I had been waiting all day for that question. People were too afraid to ask me it though, well aside from Alice, so I never was able to deliver my answer. How did I respond to that? Should I tell Alice the truth because she seemed like a decent person, or do I lie about everything and expect she won't ask questions? In the few hours I had gotten to know Alice, I realized one thing. She loved asking questions. Which meant I was going to have to become an excellent liar.

"Well," I sat in thought for a minute. But before I could answer her, I noticed someone approaching me from our left. I focused on him for a moment, praising God for this interference, before I noticed who he was.

He was _that_ guy. The guy who has his head shoved so far up his own ass, it was a miracle he knew anyone else existed. He's known for being the star quarterback or basketball team captain. He'll date every girl with boobs and a vagina, have sex with her and then dump her like yesterday's paper. But, he has the money _and_ the looks to get away with this, plus the grades to fool his teachers into believing that he is a decent kid. In reality though, he was a heartbreaker who thrived on getting off. His only goal in life was to make himself feel good and he did it pretty often.

I had met this guy, well not this one in particular, but plenty like him. I knew how they acted and what they did to prey on girls like me. After I rejected him, he'd be furious and do everything humanly possible to get me to hook up with him. After months, yes _months_, he'd give up on trying to win me over. But he wouldn't give up on me. No, it'd be the opposite of that. He'd get me back, whether he'd call me a lesbian and ruin my reputation or sink as low as rape, he'd come and strike. I just had to wait and see what kind of a sick, vicious guy he really was. I had time, but I doubt he did.

The silly grin on his face assured me that he had no brains. He took my assessing of him as a sign of weakness. He was ready to pounce like a lion to a lamb, but little did he know, I was a grizzly bear.

"What do you want?" I finally spat.

"Since you're new and all, I was wondering if you'd like me help you out around here. I can be your tour guide if you'd like?" Confidence oozed from his pores and I literally retracted back from him as if it was acid. I don't care how many other girls fell for that line; I wasn't one of them.

"Oh god, will this ever end," I rubbed my nose. I made sure to say the next part loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't want to date_ anyone_ here, let me make that clear." I looked right at him as I delivered the next line, "especially any guy who can't come up with a better line than being my 'tour guide.' Go put your moves on some slut, because I'm not buying sleaze ball."

To say he was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I marched out of the gym before he had time to breathe. Alice was at my side in seconds, her little hands clapping away. "That was fantastic!"

"Ugh," I groaned while shaking away the gross feeling that guy gave me. "Who was that?"

She growled loudly. "That would be Edward Cullen."

I looked at her for a minute. _Her_ last name was Cullen. Surely there was more than one Cullen family in this small, dingy town that weren't related in any way, shape or form. She nodded her head at me, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So, are you two like cousins or something?" I asked frantically. I still couldn't get that initial feeling of nastiness off of me, so I settled for rubbing my arms absentmindedly.

"More or less twins," she muttered. "I've been demanding blood tests since day one but my parents are convinced he's my real brother."

"That's terrible," I shuttered at the thought of growing up with a person as selfish, unworthy, and horrid as Edward. "I'm sure you can take them to court for something like that."

"In due time," she promised. "But really, don't fall for a word that scumbag says. He's gotten with everyone here, so he's bound to have some type of disease. If you are interested in any guys around here, let me know because I know everyone's business. I don't spread it," she pledged and I totally believed her. Even though my view on people was totally warped, I saw complete honesty and innocence when I looked at Alice and it was sort of overwhelming. I should hate her because she already knew too much but instead I felt compelled to tell her things no one else knew.

"I'm not stupid, I know what kind of guy he is," I said with a sneer. "I've been around too many people like that for one life time, so Edward won't be an addition to my life. I've got more important things to focus on."

"Such as?" We were getting changed out of our ugly uniforms when she asked this.

"Getting out of here," I said as I tossed my shirt into the locker and began to search for my clothes. "Taking better care of myself and just being a good kid."

"You have to focus on being a good kid?" She questioned. I only shrugged at her.

"Have you seen my shirt?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. Had I really lost my clothing already?

"Uh," she looked around for a second before picking something out of her locker. "Here you—whoa, what happened to your stomach?"

"My what?" I asked, confused. She just pointed to my abdomen and that's when I remembered I was standing shirtless, in the middle of the room. Of course she'd notice my scar. Could I tell her the real reason as to how I got it? I could see it now: she'd gawk at me before calling me a slut and running out of the room to tell all her friends. Was I ready for such public humiliation? I think not.

"I had surgery earlier this year," I said quickly. It wasn't a total lie; I technically did have surgery. "I'm still recovering actually."

"I'm so sorry! What was the surgery for?"

Before I knew it, I had begun to weave a web of lies. One lie led to another which led to another which led to an even bigger one. Pretty soon, I wasn't sure where one lie started and the other began. I was praying Alice wouldn't catch on but I wasn't entirely sure I could keep up this lying game. I was terrible at it to begin with plus I had already run out of ideas. Either way, I was fucked.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

"So Bella seemed real interested in you Cullen," Mike Newton jeered at me from across the parking lot.

I had just gotten to my car when he walked up, leaning against someone else's car for support. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a giant, smug grin plastered on his face. I wanted to punch him right then and there but I knew better. If I showed him how angry I truly was, he won. I had to keep myself in check, because I was the only person allowed to win.

"What happened in gym meant nothing," I finally said.

"Oh, I'm sure of it," he said with a laugh. "I'm thinking though…"

"Thinking about what?" I snarled.

"Why don't we raise those stakes?" I was about to shout at him when he raised his hand and pointed towards the main entrance, where Bella was walking out talking to Alice. "We wouldn't want her to hear, now would we?"

"Of course _you_ would that," I spat.

"I'm happy to know you think so low of me," he said with mock offense. "But, we have more pressing issues to get to. Like, our little bet," his lips curled up into a grin, "I say, if I win I get your car, plus 5,000 and that nice new phone your parents just got you."

"No fucking way," I shouted at him.

"I was going to be a generous guy though," he admitted, "if you agreed to the new terms of the bet, I was willing to give you _three_ months to win this bet. I think that's incredibly gracious of me, don't you?"

"Doesn't he what?" Alice asked, now standing at my side, with Bella right beside her. Bella was giving me the dirtiest look I'd ever gotten in my life and for some reason, I felt upset about that.

"Oh, don't worry about it beautiful," Mike said while attempting to stroke Alice's cheek. Bella stepped forward before he could touch her and he flinched away at once. "I'll see you around Cullen; let me know what you think."

"Whatever," I shrugged. His bet did benefit me. I could get Bella within the month, but it was comforting to have the extra time.

"So, I guess this is where we part ways," Bella spoke softly; she was talking to Alice, trying to avoid me.

"Well, Edward usually drives us to school, so yeah," Alice replied awkwardly.

"You can come back to my place if you want, I can take you home later," Bella offered. Alice's face lit up immediately. She spun around and glared at me.

"See you later," she grumbled before grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her off.

"Bye," I called after her.

I knew Alice hated my guts. It wasn't like she tried to hide the fact. She didn't hate me in the usual brother-sister manner. No, she wished death upon me. She thought I was the most disgusting, awful person alive and I couldn't blame her. To say I was a good guy would be like saying Voldemort was an angel in the Harry Potter series. It wasn't like I tried to kill babies or anyone else, I wasn't that fucked up. I just did what I wanted whenever it appeased me. Alice consistently called me selfish and worthless. I think her main goal in life was to make my own a living hell. She wasn't succeeding, however, because I was probably at the highest point in my life right now.

I was the football team's star quarterback, basketball captain, and I personally spent time with every single cheerleader. People loved me here. I was Mr. Popular in Forks. But it hadn't always been that way. I used to be that kind no one talked to. I was ugly and geeky when I was in junior high, despite how hard it is to believe now, and everyone mocked me for it. I was good at sports, but my gawky body limited me and made me a target for bullying. Girls didn't acknowledge me unless someone was making fun of me, then they would gang up on me until I felt like crying. I never did cry though. No one ever saw my weakness.

The summer before ninth grade, I made a promise to myself. I said high school would be different. I wasn't going to be ugly anymore, I wasn't going to be gawky, and I most certainly wasn't going to be a loser. So, I worked out every single day, I washed my face with all kinds of cleansers, and I even went tanning. Tanning didn't really work out for me, but everything else did. My flower blossomed and the start of freshmen year, everyone saw a difference. When I went for football tryouts some of the guys tried to poke fun at me, but when I kicked their asses, they knew that time was done. It was the dawn of a new era for me.

I let all my rage from middle school take over in high school and soon I was taking it out on other people. I wasn't hurting anyone physically but I was ruining people like they tried to ruin me. I did things with girls and never called them back because they rejected me all the time ago. I became a monster and I was unsure of how to stop myself. At first, hurting people felt good because it made the years before seem less painful. But after a while, I starting to feel like things weren't right. I finally understood why Alice called me a pig. I could see why my own twin sister wanted nothing to do with me. If I could, I'd have nothing to do with me.

But the fact of the matter was I couldn't take back the things I had done. I had to live with the choices I made, even if I didn't want to.

"Edward, baby?" There was a slight tugging at the fabric above my jeans and I looked down to see Jessica Stanley starring back up at me, a huge smirk on her face. I felt like cringing. Jessica was a bigger whore than me, which said a lot. But I had a reputation to uphold, so I forced a smile. "Aren't we going to go back to your house?"

"Yeah, sure. Get in the car," I instructed her. It was common for us to go home together and hook up. In the midst of things, I'd almost forgotten this was supposed to happen. My mind was so cluttered right now. I still had to take care of the Bella issue. But that would have to happen later. I really needed to loosen up and Jessica was the thing for that right now.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I had no idea why I invited Alice back to my place. I guess I was so uncomfortable being around Edward, my brain thought of that as a good escape. Too bad that was the last place I needed to be going right now. There were parts of my life I wasn't ready to share with Alice yet. She seemed like a sweet enough girl, but that didn't mean she was prepared to know. If she found out about me, she'd probably freak out and tell everyone in school. That was most certainly not something I needed right now. I just needed to blend in with the crowd, finish high school, and move on with my life.

"So," I attempted to make conversation. I was driving as slow as possible in my red pick-up truck. It was a bad effort to stall our arrival at my house.

"Thanks for saving me from Mike, I swear I don't know what's wrong with him," she began to prattle on about him for the rest of the car ride. By the time we got to my house, I could hear my heart beating so loudly I wondered if Alice could too. She didn't seem to notice, however, as she skipped up the steps to my house and threw the door open.

"Bella, I need your help in here," Charlie called. I groaned. I knew exactly what he needed.

"Um, dad I have company over, can I help you later?" I was currently pushing Alice towards the stairs, hoping to escape up to my room before Charlie came out to find me.

"Bella," he shouted. I huffed before turning around, to come face to face with Charlie. He had a blanket slung over his shoulder and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked rather disgruntled. "He's been crying all day long, can't you just come see him?"

"Hi, I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out to shake Charlie's. He gave her a big smile, obviously happy I already made a friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bella's dad, Mr. Swan, but please call me Charlie." He replied back before fixing the blanket on his shoulder.

Alice saw something on the blanket that she must have mistaken for cat hair because she let out a squeal and said, "Aw you have a cat?!"

Charlie glared at me and I felt my cheeks flame up. I was embarrassed by this. He knew I didn't tell her and looked pretty ashamed of that fact. He had all the right to be. Alice deserved to know. I shouldn't be hiding this from her. It was an insult to him.

"I have two cats and they cry for me all day when I'm at school. Can I see him?" She said, jumping up and down.

"He's not a cat," I muttered. But Alice was already in the living room before I finished my statement. When I heard her books drop to the floor, I rubbed my forehead before following her into the room.

"Momma!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know, I know…a cliffhanger?! Well, yeah! I hope you guys enjoyed the update, I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Meeting Ayden

It's Just a Bet

**It's Just a Bet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Pairing: **Eventual EC/BS, AC/JH, EC/RC, ES/CC. There will be _occasional_ OOC for Bella and Edward, for storyline purposes!

**Author's Note: **So, if this story doesn't really take off I'm going to write it from the other way around. Meaning, Bella is going to be the lady pimp in Forks and Edward is her newest aspiration in boy-toys. If you're interested in that story, but like this one too let me know and I can write that one up for you!

**Yahtzeegirl** – I know it seems like she's disappointed with her son, but it's really not like that. You'll understand what I mean in this chapter.

"He's not a cat," I muttered. But Alice was already in the living room before I finished my statement. When I heard her books drop to the floor, I rubbed my forehead before following her into the room.

"Momma!"

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face as I watched Ayden jump up and down. His little black curls bounced with him as he raised his arms to me. His face was bright red and I could see tear stains on his cheeks. On instinct, I walked over and picked him up, holding him tightly in my arms. When I heard Alice's intake of breath, I spun around to look at her. She had no expression on her face what-so-ever. Seeing as she already knew my big secret, I decided there was nothing left to hide. I shouldn't be so ashamed of Ayden, he was the best thing to ever happen to me and I would always be thankful for him. I loved him dearly.

"Why don't you say hi to mommy's friend," I prodded him. Ayden giggled before burying his face into my neck. I tickled his sides until he started squealing.

"Hi mommy's fwend," he gurgled. The look on Alice's face after he said that relieved me immensely. She blushed deeply before automatically cooing at him. She rushed to my side and began to talk rapidly with him. I handed him off to her. They sat down in the living room and starting coloring with each other. I took this as an opportunity to talk with Charlie in the kitchen.

"Can I see you in the kitchen?" I asked, knowing he'd agree. He only nodded his head before walking off with me. Once we were out of earshot, I let out an audible sigh. "I know that I said I wanted to get settled here before I brought anyone home, but I just had to bring Alice. I'm sorry if I'm causing you anymore trouble than I already have dad, really I am."

"Bella," he said softly while pulling a chair out for me. I sat down and he sat across from me. "You're my daughter; I have to put up with stuff like this. I don't mind you having friends, as long as they're the good kinds. I'd prefer females though; I don't think you really need anymore men in you life."

"I wasn't whore you know," I said, moderately offended.

"I didn't mean that," he admitted, totally flabbergasted. "What I meant was, well you have me and Ayden now, it's not like you need a boyfriend at this point in your life. You said you didn't want one! I mean, well you know! I think."

I laughed at how he flustered he was becoming. "I know dad, I'm just pulling your leg."

"Oh, I knew that," he replied. We sat in a comfortable silence for quite sometime that was until Ayden started calling for me.

"I better go see what he wants," I told him while getting up from my chair. He nodded, standing up as well. Just as I was about to walk out the door, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you guys came to live with me," he sounded like he was crying, but I didn't bother to look. If he was, I'd surly turn into a blubbering mess, "it's brightened up my life in this pathetic excuse of a town. You're the only family I've got."

"Thanks dad." I didn't really know what else to say besides thanks. I owed him a lot more than that after he took me and my two year old son in but there wasn't much I could give him. "That means a lot to me."

I pulled away to see him whipping his eyes but smiling none the less. I wanted to go back and hug him all over again and cry with him, but Ayden continuing to keep calling me and I had to see what he wanted. When I walked into the room, I was greeted with one of the cutest sights I'd ever been granted to see. Alice was sitting with her back against the sofa and Ayden was standing on the chair, brushing her short hair down.

"Ali's lettin me do her hairs," Ayden beamed. Alice only smiled back at me and I suddenly felt bad for ever doubting her. "Ali's so pwetty, just like mommy!"

Alice continued to play with Ayden while I made everyone dinner. The adults had chicken Alfredo while Ayden just ate spaghetti with butter. After we finished eating, I asked Charlie to give Ayden a bath while I took Alice home. He agreed but Ayden was very angry that Alice wasn't staying over.

"No, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" He wailed over and over again. He was running around the house in his underwear at this point, screaming at the top of his lungs. Charlie was chasing after him but he was no match for Ayden, the boy was just too fast.

"Ayden, you're staying here with grandpa while mommy takes Alice home," I said for about the millionth time.

"I WANT ALI," he shouted before latching onto one of her legs.

"Oo," she said out of shock. Charlie got a hold of him now, but Ayden started thrashing and screaming to the point I was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"AYDEN!" I shouted but it was useless. He didn't want mommy, I was chop liver. No, he wanted his precious Ali now. I looked to her for help and she laughed.

"Ayden," she said softly. At the sound of her voice, he stopped his thrashing but his chest was heaving up and down rapidly as tears streamed down his face. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Pwease," he whimpered. "Pwetty pwease!"

Her expression melted. She just beamed at him. "Okay, I'll stay but you have to say sorry to mommy and grandpa and promise to be good for the rest of the night."

"So you stay?" He asked, his chocolate eyes lighting up at the idea of it.

"I'll stay," she promised him.

"Yay!" He cheered, throwing his arms around her neck. She picked him up and cradled his body to her, turning towards me. "Sowwy!"

"Can you just call my mom on my cell and let her know?" She asked while handing me the phone. "I'll start a bath for him, just to calm him down a little bit then I'll meet you in your room?"

"Okay. Are you sure you're going to stay?" I asked her, a little embarrassed by Ayden's tantrum. She only laughed at me before nodding her head. So, I slipped out of the room and into the quietness of the kitchen. I flipped open her phone and searched her contacts before finding Mom. I waited while the phone rang.

"Alice?" The soft, melodic voice on the other end asked.

"No, this is Alice's friend Bella," I corrected her. "Alice is busy in the bathroom right now, she just wanted me to call you and let you know that she's spending the night here."

"Is this Bella Swan?" She asked.

"That'd be me," I replied.

"Oh, you're Charlie's daughter. Okay, so I know where she is and who she is with. That's fine, so I assume you'll be taking her to school in the morning or would you like her brother to come get her?"

"I can take her, really it's the least I can do after how understanding Alice has been," I admitted all too quickly.

"Understanding?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Oh well, you know being the new kid is kind of awkward and she's just been so welcoming. You've got a really great daughter," I said truthfully. I felt like I'd known Alice since birth with the way she acted around me. I'd never really had much of a best friend and I could already tell Alice was going to fill that void.

"Thank you darling," she said sweetly. "Well, I've got to go clean up after dinner. It was nice talking with you. I'd love to meet you in person some day."

"Of course," I assured her. "Nice talking with you too."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye," I said prior to shutting Alice's phone. I pocketed it before trotting up the stairs and into my room. Alice was already sitting on my bed, flipping through a magazine.

"This magazine is so vintage," she commented.

"Yeah, I keep all of the ones I get. It's a weird thing about me," I confessed. "I kind of like to look back at the old fashion styles and music trends, just to see how much things change each year."

"That's really cool."

We sat around looking at magazines for a while before Ayden walked into the room, his Spiderman pajamas already on. He was clutching his red blanket and had his left thumb shoved in his mouth.

"Can we sweep in the livin room?" He wasn't asking me, he was asking Alice. She looked to me for conformation.

"Sure, why not?" I said while shrugging. "I'll get the sleeping bags; can you take him down there?"

"Of course, come on sweety," she offered him her hand and he graciously took it. I waited for them to leave before getting up to get the bags. By the time I got down there, Ayden as asleep in Alice's lap, his face pressed into her stomach. "I guess I wore him out earlier."

"It was way past his bedtime anyway," I admitted. I set up our stuff on the floor silently. After I was done, I plopped down next to Alice and turned the TV on softly.

"I don't want to offend you, but how did Ayden come about?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Don't worry about offending me," I told her, "I've had a lot people ask me that question and that was one of the nicer ways."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I didn't know where to begin about Ayden. There was so much to tell her but I didn't want to scare her. "I was a really bad kid back then. Like, I know you think Edward's a bad person, but I was the kind of girl who even he would be allowed to look down on. I did drugs to make up to the fact I had no real friends in my life. My parents were divorced and I never really got to know Charlie. Renee was too wrapped up in herself to see me spiraling downward. I was so depressed and crazed, that smoking pot, sniffing coke, and skipping school were the only things that sounded right to me at that time. I was stupid."

"I met this guy, named Jacob Black, and he was a drug dealer. He didn't do the stuff, which I thought was weird, but I never asked him why he didn't. I got too emotional with Jacob and when I found out I was pregnant, he called me a dirty whore and left me. It was then, when the people I thought were my friends turned away from me in disgust, that I realized how low I had sunken. I started my crawl back up to the surface by quitting drugs. It was one of the worst feelings of my life. But I knew that I couldn't be that girl. I couldn't be the person who drank and smoke when they were pregnant. I had the chance to give an innocent child a life and I wasn't fucking that up. If it meant that I had to give him up after I had him, then so be it, but I wasn't ruining his chances at life. It was the smartest decision of my life."

"After I quit, I got a job as a waitress and saved up all the money I possibly could for Ayden. So, when he was born I didn't have to feed him cat food or anything. For a while things were rough, I'd have to skip school to take care of him and soon I started failing my classes. I was getting so stressed out, I just wanted to smoke but I knew I couldn't, for the baby's sake. I couldn't resort to that lifestyle again. After nearly two years of struggling to get by, I decided to move out of my mom's place. She didn't give a shit about me or Ayden, but my dad would. I just knew he'd take us in and help me. I was right, Charlie adores Ayden and Ayden loves his grandpa. After going to summer school a few times, working crazy hours and doing extra work, I'll be graduating at the end of May with everyone else and going to college in the fall."

Alice sat hushed for a moment. "Wow."

"It's a lot to take in, I'm sorry for springing this on you all of a sudden. I really don't know what came over me. I mean, you seem like such a great person, I shouldn't have put all of this on you. If you tell everyone in school, I'll totally understand."

Alice put a hand up to stop me. "Bella, you're way too wound up for a kid who used to do drugs."

"What?"

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Though, I don't know why you wouldn't want people meeting Ayden. He's probably the cutest kid I've ever seen, point blank," she said while stroking his cheek. "I actually want to keep him for myself."

"After watching him have that tantrum today, you'd still want him?" I asked her, rather baffled. I knew I wanted him, but that was because he was my son and I loved him. She'd just met him and had already seen him at his worst and yet she still yearned for him. She was probably just saying that, to be polite and what not.

"Are you kidding me? Edward throws worse fits than that. Handling Ayden would be a total cakewalk," she explained.

"If you say so," I just shrugged. After looking at the clock on the wall, I realized it would be prudent to put Ayden in his crib and go to bed. I could tell Alice was starting to nod off; I didn't want to keep her up any longer. "Here, why don't you go to bed? You can sleep in my room, I'm going to put Ayden to bed and sleep in his room on the floor."

"I don't want to put you on the floor!" She said a little too loudly, Ayden grumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake up. She instantly lowered her voice, "I can sleep on the floor or the couch."

"I sleep on his floor all the time, I'll be fine," I promised. "If its starts to hurt, I'll come and make you move over so I can sleep on my bed too, okay?"

"Fine," she caved in. I knew I wouldn't get up, even if it was uncomfortable, but Alice still hadn't realized how terrible of a liar I was. We walked up the stairs together, but parted ways at my room. "Thanks for everything Bella," Alice said while hugging me.

"I should be thanking you for being so considerate," I reminded her.

"To tell you the truth, it makes me feel really good about myself that you believe me enough to know about your life. It's obvious that it's hard for you to express your feelings and talk about your past, but you opened up to me and I promise you, I'll never betray your trust," she whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

After that, I tucked Ayden into his crib before tossing a pillow and a blanket down for myself and nuzzling into my make-shift bed. It wasn't very cozy, but I didn't mind. I was used to sleeping by Ayden, he preferred seeing me right when he woke up and I was willing to oblige. As I lay there, waiting for sleep to come over me, I thought about my day in its entirety.

I had woken up that morning thinking things would be a disaster and wound up being roughly right. Though, things did seem to work out in the end, the day didn't go smoothly like I wished it had. I did meet some people I knew I wouldn't mind but I met more people I knew I was going to hate. Mainly Edward fucking Cullen. That dumb prick probably just had a bet going on or something with his stupid friends to see who could fuck the new girl first. Well, I didn't give a shit. I wasn't about to make anyone any richer. They could go crawl in a cave and die for all I cared. I was not getting involved with any guys here, especially not scumbags like Edward and his friends.

Who was I kidding, that sounded crazy. Who made bets like that anymore?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, what did you guys think? Please let me know if you guys like this story! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!


	4. So Desperate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Pairing: **Eventual EC/BS, AC/JH, EC/RC, ES/CC. There will be _occasional_ OOC for Bella and Edward, for storyline purposes!

**Author's Note: **So, this story took off a lot fast than I expected. I honestly thought I'd get a maximum of 5 reviews. Thank you for proving me wrong! For that, I will take _certain_ requests. If there is something you'd REALLY like to see, let me know what & why, and I will try my hardest to write it in! I hope you guys can enjoy that

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

Three weeks had blown right past me with _no_ notice from Bella. It was like I was a wall or something. She knew I was there but treated me like I was nothing. Mike was just eating this all up. I had agreed to his three month bet, but with the rate Bella and I were progressing it looked like it would take me months to get her to just look at me. I had to crack her, some how, some way. There had to be something I could that would make her acknowledge me, then I'd pounce. I had to have a window of opportunity. It had to be something that linked the two of us that I could use to my advantage. Maybe not something, but some place or…_someone_. Alice! How hadn't I thought of that already? Surely I could convince Alice to help me.

"Oh dear sister of mine?" I rapped on her door lightly.

"What?" She shrieked back, making me flinch. Must she always be so hostile towards me?

"Can I come in for a minute?" I kept my tone as polite as possible. If I was going to get her to do anything for me, I'd need to act gentlemanly and sweet as candy.

"Go away!" It was a request I chose to ignore. There was a loud thump against the door and I could only assume she'd thrown something at me; probably one of her dumb stuffed animals. I hoped the stuffing fell out.

"Alice please," I begged.

For a moment there was silence. Then, I heard her little bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. I smiled at the sound. She swung her door open and glowered at me. Her black hair was pinned down with curlers and she had green gook all over her face. "What," her voice was ice cold. "I'm busy."

I pushed past her into the room. It smelled like lilacs and roses, a truly girl combination. Unlike my room which had sports posters plastered everywhere on the plain blue walls, her room had a different array of pinks, whites and purples. My room was just thrown together, while her room seemed to have some sort of theme. Everything reeked of common style and teenage girl; it made me gag. I flopped down onto her soft, fluffy bed and starred up at her while batting my eyelashes.

"Can't a guy just talk to his sister?" I asked innocently.

"A _guy _can, too bad you don't register in that category. So, sorry try again," she sneered down at me while holding her arms tightly across her chest. Her little foot tapped impatiently as she waited for me to reply. I only smirked at her. "Edward, I am not in the mood to play games with you. When will you grow up already?"

"Has mom met your new best friend?" I asked suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at me incredulously. I couldn't tell if she was playing dumb or she really didn't know what I meant. The question was rather random, even for me, but she should be used to me being out of the ordinary.

"Bella," I said easily. "Has mom met Bella? You two are glued together in school, so I was wondering why you haven't invited her back here. Are you ashamed to show her to mom? Afraid mommy may think she's your lesbian lover?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Before I had time to comprehend the command, she was attacking me with different stuffed rabbits and kittens. As I tried to get through the storm and to the door, someone appeared in the doorway and watched as my sister pelted me with various objects. "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT," she howled, "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"What's going on in here?" Our father's voice reverberated off the walls. Alice paid him no mind, like usual. I, however, looked to him for help. He glared at me for a moment, to read my mind basically. He really had no telepathic powers, but at times it seemed like he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Alice, pleasE stop it."

"Dad," she whined, chucking the last of her things at me. I winced in pain; it had been a high heeled shoe. "Tell him to leave me alone!"

"What did you do to your sister Edward?" Esme, our mother, was now standing next to Carlisle. Her hands were stuck on her hips as she scowled at me. She always took Alice's side, hands down. "You better apologize."

"I didn't do anything!" I said with my hands in the air. "All I did was ask her a simple question, but nooo Ms. Drama Queen over here has to freak out over it."

"Did Edward really just ask you a question?" Carlisle was looking at Alice now.

The death glare she sent out father burnt _me_, so I was sure Carlisle was aflame at this point. Alice's stare was never a comfortable one to be under. "Mom," she stammered, "did he actually just believe Edward?"

Esme tapped Carlisle's shoulder lightly. When he turned to her, she slapped him upside the head. "Are you losing it?" She questioned. "Since when has anything Edward has ever done to Alice been innocent?"

I felt moderately hurt. My own mother knew of my lack of purity. I probably should be more offended, but then again I did deserve it. Carlisle looked more affronted than I did. "Does it always have to be his fault," he asked. "Alice can be a little too sensitive sometimes."

"I am not!" She whined.

"Are too," I snapped. She grimaced at me. "Why can't you just answer me?"

"I don't have to," she huffed.

If I couldn't get her to crack, I defiantly wouldn't get to Bella. Unless, I did it the dirty way. If I couldn't get Alice to ask mom to invite Bella over, I could just ask for her. "I don't see why you don't want mom to meet Bella; she's such a nice girl."

Esme's ear perked up at the name. "Bella?"

"She's Alice's new best friend at school," I informed her. "They are inseparable."

"No," Alice said pointedly. "We don't have Physics or English together, she has to tolerate Mike those periods."

"See, they hate being apart. That's a sign of true friendship," I pointed out.

Esme beamed. "I'd love to meet Bella, could you invite her over for dinner tonight?"

"It's kind of short notice," Alice tried to say. I smirked, knowing that I had already won.

"Aw," Esme said sadly.

"Mom, why don't you just call Bella on Alice's phone and say you simply wont take no for an answer?" I said desperately. Alice was burning holes into my back but I refused to look at her. I was desperate. I was not about to pay Mike, give him my phone, and my car. If I hurt, pissed off, and annoyed my sister in the process of winning this bet, I honestly didn't mind. She was way too uptight anyway, at least towards me.

I'd never seen Esme so giddy before. She marched right up to Alice and stuck her hand out, waiting for the phone to be placed in it. When Alice looked at her, horror stricken, Esme frowned. "You don't want me to meet your new friend?"

"She's shy," she said frenzied.

Esme giggled. "I can handle that. Now, give me your phone."

"No," Alice whimpered back. Alice's glare was a bad one, but Esme's put hers to shame.

"Alice!"

Slowly but surly, Alice trudged over to her nightstand and pulled her phone out of the drawer. She walked back over to Esme and dropped it into her palm. Esme smiled brightly up at her before playing around with Alice's phone. After a minute she placed gently placed it to her ear.

"Hello," she spoke softly, "Hi Bella, this is Esme Cullen, Alice's mother," I felt left out; _why didn't she say Alice _and _Edward's mother_, I silently pondered. "I was hoping you could come over after school today, I'd love to meet you. I'm going to be making my special lasagna for dinner tonight," she added hopefully and then paused to listen to what Bella had to say. "You have to baby sit? Bring them with you deary! The more, the merrier."

Alice's face dropped, along with the brush she'd been holding. She started furiously shaking her head at Esme, but my mother paid no attention to this senseless action. "Please, I insist darling. I'll have Alice come pick you up around five-thirty. Okay?" There was a short pause. "Lovely, I'll see you then sweetheart." She then clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Alice. "See, not so hard."

I stood up, cracking my back in the process, and sauntered towards the door. Alice was frozen in her place while everyone left. I glanced back over my shoulder to see her shaking with rage. But, before she launched herself at me to rip me to shreds, I slammed her door shut.

Only thirty minutes later, Alice and I met up again. I was waiting for her outside, in my car, when she walked past me and into the garage. I honked at her but she didn't come out. So, I turned the car off and walked in after her, angry with this delay. "What the fucks up," I shouted as I approached her. She was sitting in her little yellow Porsche, hands gripping the wheel tightly.

Her face was hard as she turned up to stare at me. She looked ready to kill someone. Her jaw was tight, while her eyes burned big flames. "I hate you," her words felt like fire. "I have never hated anyone in my entire life as much as I hate you now. I can never," she uttered, "ever forgive you. You're a sick, vicious son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell."

She stomped down on her gas and her car flew backwards, out of the garage and into the street in seconds. She then took off, far away from me. It wasn't the first time she'd told me she hated me, and most certainly not the last, but for some reason, the way she'd said it to me today, I felt worse than I ever had before in my life. Was I really that horrible? Was I really so twisted, that my own sister prayed that I landed in hell, where I belonged, and that I rotted there? When had my life come to this point? Alice and I used to love each other! We had been best friends! I felt sick to my stomach thinking about Alice's words. I had ruined our relationship, possibly forever.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I'd just finished unpacking my bag and was in the process of taking my seat when Alice skidded into class. I wouldn't have noticed her, had she not ran right into our teacher and knocked him back into his desk, papers flying everywhere. Her mind was obviously somewhere else, because Alice normally would have been apologizing immensely and helping him, but inside she dashed to my side and pulled me out of my seat. All the while, Mr. Mack was sputtering obscenities.

"What's wrong," I asked her as she dragged me out of class. Again, this was completely out-of-character for Alice; since when did she run out of class?

"Where are you two going?" I heard Mr. Mack call after us, but Alice just let the door slam in his face while she continued to pull me behind her. She stopped when we were standing in the student parking lot. We were right in front of a bright yellow Porsche. I looked at her, absolutely baffled.

"Care to explain?" I asked after a minute of silence.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose before looking at me. I hadn't even noticed, while she was dragged me around that is, that her eyes were bright red and puffy. It looked like she had been crying for hours. My heart ached at the sight. The only person I could ever handle crying was Ayden, so I didn't know what I would do if she cried at me. "Are you okay Alice?"

"I fucking hate him," she ground out. "He's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is. Okay?" I just nodded; unaware of whom she was talking about. "Are you really coming to dinner tonight?"

"Your mom sounded like she really wanted me to, so I guess I'll have to bring Ayden with me," I replied with a shrug. I really didn't think that I would be giving her family a great first impression by bringing my two-year-old along, but I didn't really have anyone else to turn to. Charlie had to work nights mostly, seeing as he spent his days playing with Ayden. I didn't know anyone else who was willing to baby-sit Ayden for me.

Alice groaned. "I just wish I knew what he wanted," she mumbled. "He was _so_ desperate to get you to come to our house. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him. I swear, I could kill him."

"Alice," I said apprehensively, "I don't want to be mean, but you sound out of your mind right now. What the hell are you talking about? Why did you pull me out of class to tell me this? I can't skip class," I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was approaching us, but the area was empty. "I can't get written up for a cut, Charlie would murder me."

"Duh," she smacked herself on the head. "I'm just rambling about shit over here. I probably sound like a fucking crack head," I nodded, "Well, it all started this morning. Edward burst into my room when I was getting ready, demanding that I have you come to our house. I was like, 'no way! I don't want her near you', but then he calls you a lesbo and I freaked out on him—

I immediately cut her off, "you freaked out on him, for me? That's sweet, in your own weird way."

"Of course I did, he was being a total prick. But anyway, so my parents came in and they took _his_ side. That's when he told my mom to call you and demand you come over for dinner!"

I really did want to meet her family, Edward aside, because they had to be good people seeing as Alice was the sweetest person alive. Edward had to be a fluke in the family. But I couldn't go to their house tonight. I'd be mortified. Especially since Edward was going to be there. He'd use Ayden as blackmail. I could already see it. He'd threaten to tell everyone at school that I was a dirty drug-addict who had a baby. Kids would get such a laugh out of it; I'd never hear the end of it until graduation. I'd lose the easy life I was hoping to have here. I could no longer just blend in at school. People would constantly talk about me. They'd call me nasty names and refer back to my past life. I wasn't ready for that; I'd just gotten over others doing it. I couldn't go back to that, no way in fucking hell.

"I have to get out of dinner," I said desperately.

"No one can watch Ayden?"

"I have no friends besides you!" I cried. After my first day, people basically ignored me, which I was totally fine with. I liked not being noticed, it meant I was doing my job. The last thing I needed now was to make anymore attachments. I'd already gone against my better judgment by growing so close to Alice.

Alice bit her lip in thought for a moment before clapping her hands together, scaring the life of out. "Sorry," she said quickly, "but I just had a brilliant idea."

"Anddd?"

"My friend Rose can watch him!"

"Who is she?" I didn't know if I liked the idea of some stranger watching my baby. What if this Rose chick was bad with kids? What if she yelled at Ayden? He hated yelling; it generally made him cry. What if she washed his mouth out with soap? How old was she? How did Alice know her? Did Rose have kids of her own?

"Let's go meet her," she grabbed my hand and yanked me off towards the school buildings. After a few minutes, we stopped in front of the nurses' office. "We're going to go in, one after the other, and get notices to be sent home. You can fake an illness, right?"

"I've done it once or twice," I admitted.

"Perfect. Okay, I'll go in first and then you go in five minutes after me. Got it?" I nodded. "Good! See ya soon," and with that, she skipped into the office. After we cleared ourselves from school, Alice and I drove back (in our respective cars) to my house and explained to Charlie that we were sent home from school on account of girly-time situations. He didn't ask any questions.

Upon our arrival, Ayden bound down the stairs in just a pair of swimming trunks. I starred at Charlie, but he only shrugged at me. "He wanted to swim in the tub."

"Momma!" His little fists pumped in the air as he hopped from one foot to the other. I scooped him up into my arms and cradled him on my hip. He noticed Alice at me and his entire face lit up; his chocolate eyes danced with mirth at the sight of her. "Ali!"

"Hi pumpkin," I kissed his forehead. "Want to go get lunch with mommy and Ali?"

"Can I pwease?" He asked, making both Alice and I break out into fits of giggles. He was the cutest baby alive.

I nodded before handing him over to Charlie, "Can you change him while I go put my school stuff away?" I kissed his cheek before skipping up the stairs. My day looked a whole lot brighter now that I wasn't in school.

Alice followed me up the stairs. She stood in the doorway, watching my fix my room for a few moments. "I've had another astounding idea."

"You have a lot of those, don't you?"

"I can't help being intelligent," she said confidently. "So, I was thinking that after we drop Ayden with Rose, we make you incredibly hot."

To say I was shocked by her idea would be a _total_ understatement. I'd never really had a female friend, so I wasn't really used to the whole make-over situation. I didn't dress up or do my hair or wear tons of make-up. I wore clothes that fit me and were comfortable. After taking a shower each morning, I left my hair at that. I didn't even own anything more than a chap stick when it came to the make-up department. To say I was a dead-end in the girl zone would be moderately correct.

"What," I asked after a long moment of starring at her.

I could practically see the wheels in Alice's head turning as she paced around my room. "It would be the perfect way to thwart Edward. He'll be thinking that he won by getting you to dinner, but in reality you'll show up looking absolutely sexy and you'll want _nothing_ to do with him. I should have had you over sooner!"

"I don't know," I said uneasily. I couldn't really pull off the whole 'hot chick' look. I wasn't really the girl next door, but I was the girl who lived next to her. I didn't try to impress guys. Plus, if she tried to stick me in heels, I immediately became a hazard for everyone. "I couldn't pull off being sexy."

Her little jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Her shrill voice rang. "You're gorgeous Bella, freakin' gorgeous! If I stick you in a nice, micomini skirt with some killer pumps, Edward will be drooling puddles on the floor. You could be a knock-out in seconds!"

I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. No one had ever said that to me before. How was I supposed to respond to that? "Um, thanks?"

"Okay, let's do this," for what felt like the billionth time that day, Alice grabbed my and dragged me out of my room and down the stairs. Charlie was waiting there with Ayden in his arms. "We're taking Ayden out for lunch and then a little play date, okay Charlie?"

"Sure," he said before handing Ayden over to Alice. "Bye Ayden!"

"Bye bampa!" Ayden cooed as Alice swept us out of the house.

I barely had enough time to snatch Ayden's baby bag before the door swung shut behind us. Without even thinking about it, I hopped into Alice's Porsche and strapped Ayden into the car seat in the back. We had been driving for quite a while when I realized that Alice had a baby seat in her car. I turned to her. "You have a car seat?"

She blushed deeply at this. "Well," she spoke softly, "I really like Ayden. I was hoping that you liked me enough to have me around and that when you got a job, you'd need someone besides Charlie to baby-sit and I wanted that to be me. So, I thought this would be a big step to showing how committed I am."

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Ali!" Ayden mimicked me. I turned around to scowl at him, but when I saw him dancing around in his car seat, I could only smile.

"What?" She whined. "Have you seen how cute this kid is?"

I sighed. "He's the cutest, I know. But you bought a car seat? God, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us. Aside from Charlie taking us in and all, but he's my dad. How much was it?"

"I don't want to say," she said bluntly.

I groaned at her, "Alice just tell me."

"Please Bella, accept this as me being nice!"

"Alice!"

"Ali," Ayden cheered once again.

"It only cost 300," she replied.

"300! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I shouted back.

"Ooooh, nauwty mommy," Ayden jeered from the backseat.

"Shut up," Alice cried. "Don't worry about the price. Just sit tight, and enjoy the ride. How you doing Ayden? You happy?" He was currently trying to sing the song on the radio. "That's good sweetie, your voice is real pretty."

"Tanks!"

"Okay Bella, we're going to be at Rose's in like five minutes," Alice informed me. "So, after we talk to her about Ayden, I'll take you guys to the mall and we can buy you a whole new wardrobe and get you geared up for tonight. You're going to knock him dead! I can see it now."

"I'm sure." If I had only learned one thing from Alice in our time together, it was to never argue with her. You couldn't win and you would regret it instantly. So, I just chose to give into her crazy ideas and hope that they couldn't get me into any crazier shit than what I have already been through.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Soooooo? That's my longest update yet! I hope you enjoy! Next chapter we learn about Rose, then get to the dinner, and more of AYDEN! Yay! Please REVIEW!!


	5. Rowsie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Pairing: **Eventual EC/BS, AC/JH, EC/RC, ES/CC. There will be _occasional_ OOC for Bella and Edward, for storyline purposes!

**Author's Note: **So, this story took off a lot faster than I expected. I honestly thought I'd get a maximum of 5 reviews. Thank you for proving me wrong! For that, I will take _certain_ requests. If there is something you'd REALLY like to see, let me know what & why, and I will try my hardest to write it in! I hope you guys can enjoy that

lillitgirlx2 – I was _so_ excited after reading your review, I wanted to write the chapter right then and there but I had to go to work. I want to use ALL of your ideas and I may try to. I know the first and the second have the same outcome but I may be able to make them both work. Your ideas were _really_ good and when I use them, I will give you credit! Thank you so much, if you think of anything else feel free to let me know!

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Only a few minutes after deciding to give in to Alice, we pulled into a long U-shaped driveway. Alice stopped the car and threw it into park, leaving me to stare up at mansion before us. I'd seen big houses in my life before, but none as enormous as this one. It was four stories high and three times wider than the little house I lived in. I turned around in my seat to see Ayden starring up at it in amazement. I took Alice's lead and got out, plucking Ayden from his seat and settling him on my hip.

"Where arwe we," He asked curiously while playing with my hair.

"This is Ali's friend's house," I told him.

"Oh," he said simply before turning to Alice. "I wanna meet Ali's fwend, she prolly real nice like Ali."

"So let's go meet her!" Alice said before skipping up the stairs and ringing the doorbell. We waited for a few minutes before a middle-aged man in fishing gear answered the door. He looked from Alice, to me, to Ayden, before smiling widely and hugging Alice.

"Alice!" He boomed, "So great to see you! And you've brought company? Rose is going to be so happy! Who are this beautiful young girl and cute little boy," he tapped Ayden's nose, earning a giggle out of him.

"Bella, Ayden, this is Mr. H, Rose's dad." I shook his hand and Ayden gave him a high five. "Mr. H, Bella is my newest best friend and Ayden's her little bundle of joy! They're new to town."

"Well," he said cheerily, "Welcome to Forks! Hope the weather doesn't ruin your impression of our little town. It's a great place."

"We like it," I assured him.

"Good, good," he said, clapping me on the back. "Well, I'm off to fish with the boys. Rose is up in her room. Have fun girls, you too Ayden!"

"Byeeeee," Ayden sang. We all laughed before parting. Alice sprinted up the stairs and I followed, not quite as fast. We came to a halt in front of two mahogany doors. Alice began to bang on them while I starred at her in awe. Ayden attempted to bang along with her, but his arms didn't reach the doors.

Only a few seconds later, the door flew open and I was greeted by one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She wasn't your average blonde. Her hair was a different array of shiny, astounding colors of blonde that cascaded down her back in wavy curls. I was instantly reminded of Alice, because Rose's skin was just as pale and zit-free. But her eyes were much different than the green grass color Alice had, no Rose's eyes were a piercing cerulean that almost made me shiver. She had the body of a model, with her long, lean legs and thin stomach with massive boobs. Her big pouty lips curved into a smile when she spotted Alice.

"Hey," she shouted before throwing her arms around Alice's neck. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Sorry, I've been busy with Bella," she said nodding towards me, "but now that you guys have met, we can all hang out!"

Obviously having not noticed me before, Rose turned around and gave me the once over. I felt like the ugly, fat kid in gym who never got picked in dodge ball because of the way she was looking at me. I smiled meekly at her before adjusting Ayden on my hip. As soon as her eyes landed on him, her sour expression melted and her eyes instantly lit up.

"Aww, he's so cute," she saw in a sweet, melodic voice. She then bent down and smiled at him, "Hi there cutie! What's your name adorable? My name's Rose."

He didn't say anything at first, but after looking at Alice's encouraging face, he broke out in a giant grin before speaking, "I'm Ayden. Can I cawl you Rowsie?"

"You can call me anything you like pumpkin," she informed him. "So what are you doing here baby? Are you here to play with me?"

Ayden's eyes grew three times bigger before he turned his head towards me. He looked just like he did on Christmas. "We can pway?"

"Sure sweety, if Rose wants to play with you." Before I even finished my sentence, he was wriggling out of my arms and dropping onto his feet. He ran over to Rose and grabbed her hand before tearing into her room with her in tow. "Ayden! Don't pull like that."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Rose assured me. Ayden dropped her hand as soon as he saw her stuffed animals in the corner. He ran over and dived into them, emerging a few seconds later. Alice followed him, picking up a furry bear and starting a game of catch with him.

"So, you're Bella," Rose said after a long, awkward silence. She was starring at me skeptically for a moment before breaking into a grin. "I've heard a lot about you."

I furrowed my brow at her. A lot of stuff? I could only assume Alice loved to tell Rose her life story and I was becoming a big part of it rapidly. "Only the good things I hope," she didn't say anything. "Or maybe she's told you all the crazy shit first."

"I'm sorry," and I wasn't sure why she was. "I was rude before, I was just surprised by how you look. I mean, Alice basically told me everything seeing as she knew you and I would get along, or at least she was convinced we would, and I expected something a lot different. You're beautiful; I didn't know that anyone who has gone through what you have could just be so pretty. I was shocked."

She was shocked? I was astonished! Alice had left out the fact that Rose was lovely, rich, and good with kids. Here I had been worrying that Ayden would hate her and I'd have to skip dinner. But now, I found myself appreciating Rose and her generosity.

"There's no need to apologize," I promised her. "Most people aren't as lucky as I am to survive half the things I've done. I owe my life to Ayden, if it wasn't for him, I'd be on the streets looking for my next hit."

Rose opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly. After a few minutes of silence, she tried again, "Are drugs…like the serious ones, are they as bad as people say?"

"Bad?" There were a lot of definitions for the word bad. For ghetto kids, bad meant good. For deviants, bad meant cool. And for some people, bad just meant bad.

"Do you know anyone who has died doing them?"

"Save it for another time Rose," Alice chimed in, now standing beside us. "I have to take Bella shopping!"

Rose frowned. "When will I see you next?"

"When I get Ayden later," I said with a laugh.

"Oh right," Rose said with a giggle. "Well, I would really like to hang out and get to know you better. Maybe we could go for coffee one day soon?"

"That'd be great," I beamed.

"I knew you guys would hit it off! I'm so smart," Alice said while patting her own back. "But, we really have to get going Bells!"

"Just give me a sec?" She nodded and I ran over to Ayden's side. He was currently making the stuffed bears put on a show. "Baby? Mommy has to go. Will you be a good boy for Rosie?"

"I always a good boy," he promised. "Mommy go have fuwn?"

"I can't have any real fun without you sweet pea," I said before scooping him up into my arms and hugging him tightly to my chest. "If you miss mommy, tell Rosie and she'll call me, okay? I'll come get you!"

He just planted a big kiss on my cheek before slipping out of my hands once again. I could feel myself smiling at the sight of him, just playing around. He was so happy, wherever he was. I was lucky for having such an easy going child. I just hoped that would carry on for the rest of his life.

"I have a jungle gym outside Ayden," Rose called. "Want to play on it?"

"Do I!" He shouted before running at her full speed. Not an ounce of fear was left in me now, at least not about Rose. I still had a make-over and dinner with Edward ahead of me.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I had just assumed Alice was avoiding me when I didn't see her in the halls but when last period finally rolled around, I actually got worried. It was fifteen minutes into the period when I came to the conclusion she had left early. But then I noticed Bella wasn't there either. Did she not come in today? Had she and Alice gone home together? If they had, what were they doing? Was Alice trying to get Bella out of coming to dinner? I couldn't let that happen! After gym, I had a meeting for track but when that was done, I sped home in hopes of finding out what was going on.

I hadn't even realized how fast time had gone past me, because by the time I actually did get to my house, it was already 6. My mother was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on her lasagna while my dad was sitting in his study going over some of his patients' files.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," Esme said cheerfully when I walked in the door. She kissed my cheek before spinning around me to grab the salt. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No," my brow furrowed, "I didn't see her all day."

"Oh, okay," she proceeded to swat me away, "go set the table, dinner is soon."

"But our guest hasn't even arrived!" I practically shouted. She paid me no mind. So, after a long sigh, I trudged into the living room and set the table for five.

I was just about ready to crash into the sofa when the front door swung open and my sisters obnoxious voice filled the house. "We're here!"

I shot up and rushed over to the table. My mom was walking in just then with the food. She set it on the table, "We're in the dining room!"

Alice skipped into the room, swinging two bags at her side and was followed by..._Bella_?! But this wasn't Bella. This girl was drop-dead gorgeous. She wore a slinky, blue silk dress that fell to the middle of her thigh. Her tiny feet were strapped into silver high-heels, showing off her sexy legs. Her hair wasn't messy like usual, it was pin straight and her bangs were swept to the side. If I wasn't mistaken, I could even see some make up on her face. I had to be going out of my mind. Bella didn't dress like this, nor did she do her hair and make up like that. Bella was pretty and all but this was too much. This _had_ to be a joke! I couldn't form any words as I stood there, just gawping at her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Bella's smooth voice practically sang. _What the fuck was going on here_? "I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling," Esme pulled off her oven mitts and went to shake Bella's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Bella said sweetly before turning to my father. "Alice has told me wonderful things about the both of you. I'm very honored to meet you."

Carlisle _blushed_ at this! Since when did my dad blush? Especially at compliments given to him by a _teenager_?! This was some serious shit. "Oh Bella, you know how to flatter a man."

"I try," she smirked before turning to Alice. By their body language, I could tell they were in the middle of a silent conversation. Alice's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Edward, how dare you be rude to our guest, say hello to Bella," she commanded.

I didn't have any sarcastic remark prepared for that, so I just opted for glaring daggers at her. I still needed to swoon Bella, so I wasn't going to let this new persona falter my game. I quickly composed myself before grinning at her deviously.

"You're right little sis, how rude I have been!" I took Bella's hand in my own and kissed it delicately, trying to ignore how soft her hand was. "You look stunning Bella, if I may say."

Bella's eyes widened before she turned to Alice. Alice's jaw was tight again but she prodded Bella to go on. The little brunette looked back at me, a fake smile playing on her lips. "Thanks Edward," she took in my current state and her smile was no longer fake. "I love the gym shorts and shirt look, very _casual_."

_D__amn_, _she was good_! In all this running about, I had forgotten to change into something nicer. So, I was still in my gym clothes, standing next to an undeniably gorgeous woman. Fate was not on my side.

"We better sit down and eat," Esme said after a long moment. "I don't want our food to get cold!"

"Of course not," Bella proceeded to dance over to the table and slide into the seat next to Alice. "Mmm, it smells delicious!"

"Thank you darling," Esme was blushing now too. "Well, everyone dig in!"

"With pleasure," Bella said amiably.

Why was she acting so _nice_? She was rather rude in school, why was this any different? For some strange reason, I was unable to come up with anything to say to Bella. It was like every thought that did occur sounded stupid or made no sense. Alice was very pleased with my attitude and sat at the other end of the table, smiling smugly.

"So, Bella tell me," Esme began. "Why is it you moved to Forks?"

This was _perfect_! Finally, I could get the real story as to why Bella came here. There were numerous rumors floating around school saying she was drug addict, she was a whore, she was running away from a killer, and even one person claimed she was really Chief Swan's wife. Of course, none of these were really true. Girls just loved to talk and Bella was the in-thing as of late.

"Yeah Bella," I spoke finally, "why Forks, of all places in the US? You could have moved to California, I hear it's beautiful there. Or, you could have gone to Florida, everyone loves Disney!"

"Her dad lives _here_ you idiot," Alice snapped. "What's it to you anyway Edward? It's not like she came here for you."

"It's not like she came here for you," I mimicked, as childish as it was.

"Shut up, the both of you," Carlisle barked. "I'm sick and tired of you two always arguing. I did not raise my children to act in such a manner, especially not in front of a guest."

"Don't worry about me," Bella reassured him, "I know a little bit about sibling rivalry, it doesn't bother me at all."

"It may not," Carlisle replied dryly, "but it bothers _me _tremendously. They act as if they are five rather than eighteen."

Bella did the cutest thing imaginable: she giggled. The sound, in and of itself, was the more endearing jingle conceivable. It sounded like a mixture of wind chimes and soft, melodic music. I just wanted to record it and listen to it over and over again, it was wonderful. _Wait, did you just think something was cute?_ What the fuck was happening to me! Since when did I think shit was fucking cute? Girls were hot and meant for sex, not being cute and funny. Since when did giggling and charming personality becoming qualities I observed in women? When had I gone soft and how? _Fuck_, I had to rewind this and fix it before it got any worse.

As I began to think of ways to get back to my roots, Bella launched into her story. "I moved to Forks because of—

And before the story even started, we were interrupted by her phone that started ringing. Bella looked down at the screen with a frown before putting it up to her ear, "Hello?" She paused and waited for the other line to speak. "No! Is he okay? I'll be there in a minute!" She stopped again to listen. "What do you mean you're here? _Here _as in my house or _here_ as in the _Cullen's house_?" Bella's eyes bulged out at whatever the other person said. "I'll be outside in a second."

Without any explanation, Bella leapt out of her chair and dodged towards the front door. Alice was on her tail only a second later, followed by Esme. Carlisle and I shared a confused glance before getting up to follow them to the front door. By the time we got there, Bella and Alice were cooing at something in the arms in of Rose. _Rose? What is she doing here?_ _Was she who called?_ As all the thoughts started pouring into my head, I finally heard it.

"Momma," someone was crying. The very sound of it made my heart ache. I stretched to look around everyone else to see who it was. Bella wrapped her arms around whatever Rose was holding. In their exchange, I saw a face that made my heart stop all together. Those flushed cheeks, beautiful black curls, adoring brown eyes. Was he…could he possibly be…Bella's _son_?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__Okay, so the idea of Ayden coming to the dinner party was that of lillitgirlx2 and I must thank her billions for it! With that said and done, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR REQUESTS!!


	6. I was Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note: **WHOA! 105 Reviews since the last time I checked. That's FABULOUS! I love all of you guys. Please, feel free to spout anything you'd like to see me do. I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day.

lillitgirlx2 – I love that idea tooo!! It's not going to be in this chapter but probably the next or the one after it. I didn't want to expose Ayden too much too close, if that makes any sense? But Edward is growing a heart! That doesn't mean he has forgotten the bet though.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Momma," someone was crying. The very sound of it made my heart ache. I stretched to look around everyone else to see who it was. Bella wrapped her arms around whatever Rose was holding. In their exchange, I saw a face that made my heart stop all together. Those flushed cheeks, beautiful black curls, adoring brown eyes. Was he…could he possibly be…Bella's _son_?

Every single thing I ever thought I had known about my life flew out the window the second my eyes connected with that little boy's. Instead of being timid and terrified of me, his little face broke out into a giant grin and he wiggled his arms in my direction. _Don't you know who I am,_ I silently wondered, _I'm the devil. You should be afraid of me baby, not asking for me._ Even though my brain was screaming at me to go back inside, I took one step further and outstretched my hands towards this boy.

When Bella flinched away from me, this seemed to infuriate him. "Momma," he growled, "I want him!" His little finger was adamantly pointing in my direction.

"No sweety," Alice cooed as she stepped in between us, "you don't want him. He's big and scary. Stay with us sweety, play with Rosie and Ali!"

"Noooo," I heard him whine.

My feet were now working on their own accord, along with my hands. In a flat second, I had pushed Alice out of my way and was now standing face to face with the little bundle of joy. By whatever power was held over me, I leaned forward and brought our faces closer together before speaking, "Hi little guy, I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"Ayden," he cheered. He continued to wiggle around in Bella's arms but his efforts were fruitless. She held a death grip on him. There was no way in hell she was handing him over to me, no matter how badly Ayden wanted me.

"Bella?" Esme spoke softly, her tone sounding rather perplexed. "What's going on darling?"

She didn't respond at first, but when Alice poked her arm, Bella came to. She looked intently up at Esme through her thick lashes with a weak smile. "Why don't you come inside and explain? I'll put some tea on," Esme suggested. Without another word, Esme glided into the house and we all followed.

Ayden managed to break free of his mother during her little distraction and was now running at me at top speed. I just scooped him up into my arms and began to tickle him. He squealed in delight while the girls, aside from Esme, gaped at us. I paid them no mind; Ayden was priceless. His reactions were endearing along with his features. I never liked children, so it was strange that I was so drawn to him but who couldn't be? His giggles were the exact replica of Bella's. I could get used to this.

After a few minutes, everyone was finally sitting down with their cups of tea, Bella, Alice, and Rose sitting side by side on the couch while Ayden and I played on the ground. Carlisle and Esme was sitting on the loveseat opposite of the girls, waiting for the explanation. Bella's confident demeanor from before had completely disappeared. She sat there between the others looking more terrified than ever. Her eyes kept shooting to Ayden who was currently rolling around in hysterics. When it appeared no one was going to speak, Carlisle began.

"It looks like there are some things my wife and I don't understand Bella," his voice was very tender, almost inviting.

She didn't speak right away, but instead took in a deep breath. "Okay, so I know this looks really bad for me, but I just wanted to make a good first impression. You guys seem really sweet and Alice says you're great parents! I didn't want to walk into your house looking like I…used to. Alice gave me a little make-over while Rose watched Ayden for me."

"Is Ayden yours?" Esme didn't look mad or disgusted, just a little puzzled.

"Yea," Bella's voice was very low.

"Is he the reason you moved here?" Carlisle questioned.

"Sort of…"

"Care to explain?" He prodded.

Bella sighed. "I was a bad kid, okay? A really, obnoxiously bad kid. Like if you were walking down the street and you saw me, you'd cross to the other side to avoid me. I got into of lot messed up shit when I was young, no one was really looking at for me but that's not much of an excuse. I did every single drug you could find on the streets, I drank until the sun rose the next day, and I partied with guys who had no names. I got involved with a heartless drug dealer. The result of my radical actions was Ayden. But, he was the turning point in my life. I grew up because of him, though I still have a lot of growing up to do. And well that's really all there is to it. I came to Forks to give Ayden a better life. Renee was in no better condition than I was; I guess that's why she never freaked out about me getting pregnant. It all sort of just happened."

We all sat in silence, taking in her words, well everyone minus Ayden was silent. Esme reacted as per usual, she just smiled at Bella. "Were you afraid we'd think any lesser of you darling?"

"You have every right to," Bella pointed out. "But...I also don't want people looking at Ayden as if he was disgusting, like he was the product of a crime. Because he's not. He's my world, my air, my everything. Without Ayden I honestly believe I'd be dead right about now."

Ayden was staring at his mother, his little brows furrowed. "Momma dead?" And before she could even attempt to sooth him, he whirled around at me and began sputtering tears. "No die momma! Don't dieee!"

I took him into my arms, cradling him close to my chest as I rubbed circles on his back. "No, momma's fine angel, momma's fine. Look," I moved my torso so he could look at her, "momma's not dead."

"Baby," Bella held her arms out for him and instead of retracting from her, Ayden jumped at his mother and starting smothering her with kisses. My basic instincts were to turn away from mushy, lovey-dovey displays like this one but for some strange reason, I couldn't tear my eyes off of them. As Ayden held his mother's face in his two, chubby little hands all I wanted to do was take a picture and plaster it on my wall. I'd never seen anything more adorable then the two of them just staring into each other's eyes. The moment was precious and I felt like I was invading it. I felt way too many things all at once. This has become way too much for me.

"Excuse me," I said quietly before slipping out of the room, totally unnoticed.

**BELLA'S POV******

I don't know if Edward thought he was being subtle by swiftly dropping out of the room, but I surely caught him. He was disgusted by the sight of Ayden and I, that much was obvious from the look on his face. But, there was something else in his eye I couldn't quite read. All I knew was that I was going to have to be careful around Edward from now on. He had a hefty amount of blackmail on me at this point.

"Bella," I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. It was Esme again. It was funny how patient she was being through all of this. Carlisle looked a little irritated, but that much was expected. I did basically just confess to being a former drug-addict who had a two year old son. "Why did you wait so long to come here?"

_Because I was stupid, thoughtless, and totally brain-dead back then. I had no idea what I was doing, _I wanted to say but refrained from doing so. I had to think of a way to word my thoughts carefully, without come across as brash. I also had to keep certain aspects of my life out of this conversation, for Ayden's sake. He was a very bright child; he genuinely understood most of the things I said, so I didn't want him picking up any unnecessary things.

"I got a job," _as a waitress at strip club_, "and things were going pretty good,"_ if you think being threatened night after night is good_, "until my mom came home with a new boyfriend," _Jacob's father_, "who didn't really like me very much," _unless being beaten to a pulp is how people show their love, _"so before things got bad," _before I died, _"I thought moving was the best option."

"Did you quit drugs when you were pregnant?" Carlisle's eyes were locked with my own. "Because if that poor boy was subjected to any of those drugs because of your own selfishness, I may be forced to inform the police."

I deserved that. And a whole lot more. I was about to lie to these innocent people about my life and of course, said life comes and knocks on the door spilling my tale for me. I could only assume the judgments Carlisle was coming up with about me. I was one of the scum-sucking street whores who didn't know more about life than the ABC's of drugs and alcohol. But what Carlisle didn't know was that I was in this world alone for nearly fifteen years. I didn't have a mother; I had a woman who paid our rent through sex. I didn't know my father because I believed he didn't love me when in fact, my mother hated me so much she kept him _from_ me. I didn't have friends. I had drugs and I had booze. I didn't have comfort; I had pain that only intensified as the days went by. I didn't get to resolve things; I only knew how to make them worse. My life wasn't by choice, it seemed to be fate. But, as fate played out I got my little light of hope. My one chance of fixing what seemed inevitable. I hadn't truly hit rock bottom yet, there was still a chance. _I had Ayden_. My little guy. The one shot I had at making things better and I was going to take it. I knew that if I wanted to live to see another day, to see his shining face, I was going to have to get clean and I was going to have to do it all on my own.

Of course Carlisle couldn't understand this. He didn't grow up where I did. He probably grew up in a place where playgrounds were meant for children instead of drug-dealers. His hometown had its own pool club while my hometown had kids who snorted coke off of ratty, old pool tables. Carlisle probably knew dozens of prestigious lawyers, doctors, and actors while I knew stoners, druggies, rapists, and felons. He lived in a different world than I did, so of course he didn't understand my life. He didn't know what it was like to live for nothing. Most of my life was spent thinking that there was nothing more to life than drugs. For the longest time, I lived for hit after hit. Nothing else really mattered.

"Actually," I said after a long while. "I had wanted to quit for a while. But it's hard you know, especially when you have no incentive. It was kind of like a miracle getting pregnant, because that gave me a real reason to quit. Don't think it was easy, because believe me I've never done anything harder in my life. I had to though; I wasn't going to risk _my_ son's life over my own wants and needs. I spent too many years of my life watching my own mother be a selfish, heartless woman and I didn't want to turn into her. I had this pure, innocent child growing inside of me and I needed to see it alive. As I would lie in pain at night, aching for some blow or just possibly a drink, I'd envision the day I'd finally get to see my little baby and I'd live with that pain."

I paused, thinking back to those nights. God, how I wished to erase them from my brain. "After time, it didn't hurt so much and soon, the pain was replaced with excitement and joy. I was ready to move on from that stage of my life. I'm not saying I'm mother of the year or anything, far from it, but there are plenty of women out there who can't say the same as me. I've been clean for almost three years now and I've never been prouder of anything else. Well, aside from being Ayden's mother."

I hadn't really been looking at anyone else in the room, except for Ayden. He wasn't focused on me however; instead he was playing with the pillow in his hands. I waited for the others to respond. I expected them to call me a liar and tell me to get out of their house. I avoided looking up at them, I wasn't ready for rejection. So, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, then another, then another, and then a fourth set, I looked up at them absolutely confused.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked.

They all pulled away from me slowly, Esme the last to do so. Her beautiful eyes were lit aglow while her cheeks were tinted pink, "I'm sorry dear. That story was just so...so sweet. In all my years, I've never heard of a more loving mother."

"You really love Ayden, don't you Bella?" Rose was holding mine and Ayden's hands. I hadn't even noticed her grab mine, it was kind of funny.

"Of course she does," Alice chipped in.

"He's my little miracle baby," I said while rubbing my nose against the end of his. He giggled and Esme cooed.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle admitted and I was rather shocked.

"For?"

"I misjudged you, entirely," he began. "I've met my fair share of drug addicts and I know it's hard to quit, even with demanding circumstances. I don't know what made me act so coarse; I do hope you and your son can forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, it was to be expected. If you didn't react like that, I would have been scared. But, I don't have the final say, that's up the big-little guy," I nodded my head towards my baby, "So; can we forgive Mr. Cullen Ayden?"

"Fowgiven!" Ayden said with a clap of his hands. We all shared a laughed.

"May I hold him?" Esme asked cautiously. I looked down at Ayden who just beamed at Esme. I loved having an overly happy son. "I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded. "Come here sweet heart!"

Ayden flung himself off my lap and ran towards Esme, jumping up into her lap and throwing his arms around her neck. It was nice to have him get along with everyone, but a little scary that it may wind up getting him in trouble. All it took was for one terrible guy to know Ayden virtually accepted every living thing. All I needed was some stranger asking Ayden if he liked candy.

Which, for some odd reason reminded me, "Rose?"

"Yea?" She tore her gaze off or Ayden and Esme who were in the middle of playing patty-cake. Well, Esme was trying to teach Ayden but all he wanted to do was clap his hands together.

"What happened at your house?"

"Oh yea," she smacked her forehead lightly. "The power went out in my house. Ayden started crying and I didn't know what to do to make him stop, so I asked if he wanted you. I would have called you to come get him but he asked if I could drive him to you."

"He asked that?" I asked, a little impressed.

"Yea, it was weird. He communicates so well for a two-year old; I can't wait to see how he is when he's older. I bet he's going to be very intelligent."

"That's my little boy," was all I could say as we went back to watching Ayden play with both Esme and Carlisle now.

Days turned into weeks after the awkward, yet remarkable meeting of Ayden and the Cullen's. Instead of being black mailed, as I expected Edward to turn around and do, I was avoided. He shied away from me at all costs, which put me off. I didn't really care about Edward, why should I? He was some crude pig that loved to manipulate girls into doing whatever he wanted. And yet still, I found myself wondering what I had done wrong? Aside from bringing my two-year old into his life, I had been advancing on him pretty well.

When he first saw me that night, his mouth hit the floor so I had to have done something right. Maybe if I dressed like that again, I'd get his attention back. _What are you thinking_, I silently scolded,_ since when did you care what Edward thought of you_? Never!_ Then why are you going to dress up for him?_ To get his attention back._ For what reason?_ To….get his attention back._ Because you do care!_ I do not._ Stop arguing with me, you sound crazy._

"Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. I must have been quite a sight. Last night, Ayden refused to go to sleep. Thus meaning I didn't get any sleep, nor did I get a chance to really spruce up this morning before school.

"Sorry," I said before digging into my macaroni and cheese. I was suddenly famished.

"No problem!" She replied happily. "Rose called me this morning; she wants us to come over with Ayden today. She said she has a play date for him."

"Oh does she now?" I asked with a laugh. Rose would make any excuse to see Ayden. Her love for him sometimes seemed rivaled my own, though there was no real competition. "I guess that should be okay. I was thinking I wanted to do something with you guys soon."

"Liiiike what?" Her eyes lit up at the very idea of something new.

I blushed, hating what I was about to say, "I kind of wanted to come up with a scheme."

"What?" She shook her head of black hair at me.

"I want to," I bit my lip in thought, "I wanna finish what we started with your brother."

It only took her a second to get what I meant. "You mean, you want to knock his socks off? Why?"

"He's avoiding me," I blurted out before I could come up with a good excuse.

"And that matters because?" She didn't seem to see it as such an issue. I wished she could understand how my brain worked, or how it lacked common work habits. Like, most girls never fell (had I fallen?) for guys like Edward, especially when they had sons to care for. Then again, I wasn't like most girls and it would be just my luck to fall for another scumbag.

"It just does, okay?"

Alice sat there for a minute, chewing on her sandwich as she thought. after what felt like an eternity, she turn her emerald eyes onto me. "Okay, I'm in. I'll text Rose and we can work on something devious later. How does that sound?"

"Perfect;" and it was.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__I know you guys probably wanted more of Edward in this chapter, but I ended with him last chapter and started with him on this one. We're going to see more of him next chapter and we'll find out how much he truly cares for Ayden!


	7. Play Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note: **I love you guys! There is no doubt about that. Though, I did get less reviews on the last update than on the one before it. SAD FACE. Let's try and do better this time, PLEAASEEE?! I'm writing this chapter while listening to Bad Girlfriend and Sweet Home Alabama. Also, my cat Jeremy is attempting to type with me. It's kind of cute, but mostly annoying.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Something was wrong with me.

It was like I was broken. I simply could not will myself to harm Bella, no matter how much depended on it. Usually, when I preyed on a girl I never took into account that she was a person. As horrible as it sounds, I just focused on the fact that the girl was hot and good for my reputation. The more sex I had with pretty girls, the more popular I became. It was an easy choice for an attractive guy like me. But there was something about Bella that enabled me to act on instinct. Something that hadn't been there from the start. At first Bella was like all the rest. She was pretty, she was popular (by default of being new), and she was attainable. Well, attainable never usually mattered. If I wanted a girl, I got a girl. But Bella posed a challenge, because she wasn't about to date any guy like me. I'd dealt with girls like her before and, like I always did, I won them over. But Bella…she was a whole different case.

She was real. She was an honest person, trying to work herself up from a dirty past. She wasn't perfect, actually far from it, but that was what made her perfect. She was, if possible, the one girl _meant_ to be with me. I was flawed, to say the least, and she has her own little defects, ultimately making us the perfect match. Surely, she hadn't seen this yet and I only did because I forced myself to figure out why I couldn't get her. It all made sense. I couldn't go through with the bet because in turn it would hurt Bella. By hurting Bella, I would at the end of the day be hurting myself. And as the self-centered prick that I am, I cannot hurt myself full-well knowing that I am about to. This makes Bella off-limits until after the bet. Possibly forever.

The bet no longer mattered to me. I could get a new car, a better car. I heard that the new Corvette was exceptional. Five thousand dollars cash meant little to me, I've spent more in a day buying clothes. I didn't actually need a phone, at least not this simple phone I had when I could go out and buy the new LG Dare. So, I would fail the bet. It's not like Mike's taunting would really matter to me. Everyone knows that I'm the best. This silly, little bet won't prove me wrong. After all that blows over, I could hopefully try and win Bella. I would be able to show her the real Edward, whoever that was. I could find a way to prove to her that we meant to be together. I could show her the capability I had for love, which seemed to increase whenever I was near her or her son.

_Ayden_, I'd almost forgotten that he was the one who sparked all of this change. Had it not been for him, I may not have realized all of this so suddenly. He was the face of innocence and seeing him in all his purity, I knew what had to be done. I had to leave Bella alone, entirely. As much as I didn't want to, it was the best thing. I wasn't right for her. Even though that contradicts what my heart was saying. I was tainted, beyond cleansing. She'd told me once before that she wanted nothing to do with me and I was going to have to learn how to respect that. It's not going to be an easy task, but for Ayden and Bella's best interest, I had to do it. I physically couldn't bring myself to harm them in any, way, shape, or form. They were the only people besides my family who had ever touched my heart, and they didn't even try.

It's so ironic that I find love in such a messed up situation. I couldn't be like other people, who fell in love with a person on the same level as them. I had to fall for the one girl who was truly unattainable. Bella was up in the clouds while I walked with the dirtiest of demons. To say we were on two separate levels was a complete understatement. She's untouchable while I'm the guy everyone has _touched_. She was meant for greatness while I was meant for nothing. Well, not nothing really, I was meant for myself. And as of late, I basically was…nothing.

In order to keep myself from giving into Bella's pull, I switched my classes around so I _never_ saw her in school. There was still the whole fact that my parents had fallen in love with her as well. She was over our house, with Ayden, nearly five days awake. It was actually quite ridiculous. In order to avoid her but still technically live at my house, I had to spend every waking moment at a friend's house and join two extra clubs. I wouldn't get home until after ten every single night and she usually, but not always, left around nine. There were the occasional days, like weekends, where Bella was actually at her own_ damn_ house. Like today, it was Sunday and I was all alone in my house. Today was going to be a good day.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" A voice, far too familiar for my liking, called up the stairs. _Scratch my previous declaration today is going to suck._

**BELLA'S POV**

Today was the day! Alice, Rose, and I were going to meet up and plan how I was going to thwart Edward. I was so excited. Finally, he'd be paying attention to me again. Because, he'd have to seeing as I was going to force him to by invading his life. If that makes much sense at all. Either way, by the end of today I would know everything I needed to about Edward Cullen. What his favorite movie is, his favorite color, etc. I could find out how many girls he's really been with and how many he's wanted to be with. I'd get to know it all, because Alice was my inside and Rose knows guys better than back of her hand.

It's not like I really wanted Edward's attention. I just didn't want him _not_ noticing me. I wanted him aware of my being. Okay, so maybe I did wish he tried to talk to me. Well, a _little _more than wish. I was dying for him to hit on me again. What had I done that could possibly have made him evaded me this much? He switched out of gym class for God's sake! I never saw him in the halls anymore, or at his own house. He was never at any of the common hang out places. I'm almost positive he skipped out on Angela Webber's birthday party because he knew I'd be there. Anything that involved me, he wanted nothing to do with.

Was I that revolting? Had he really just been in it for the popularity? Because I was the new girl, he had to stake his claim? But when he realized I wasn't the type of girl who fell for him (when in secret I was) he just gave up! He didn't even really give me a chance! He attempted once or twice and then all of a sudden he was done. That's like saying you want to be in the NHL and play one game and call it quits. He didn't even make it to the play-offs!

I actually shouldn't care though. I was better off without him. My life was finally looking up, after years of plummeting to the ground. Ayden was happy, spending all his time with Grandpa and his two new best friends, Ali and Rosie. He even went to day care twice a week when Charlie couldn't watch him. Because of that, I had to get a steady job here at the grocery store. It wasn't much and I didn't work often, only Tuesday night and during the day Saturday, but it would do. I had real friends now, not people to smoke with! I'd never experienced a girl's night out until I'd come here. When Rose and Alice heard that, they nearly peed their pants. I was making them just as happy as they made me. Adding a guy, let alone Edward, into the mix of things would only throw everything off. So what if Ayden adored and asked for him. Who cared that he was good looking, I sure didn't. Though that didn't stop me from picturing him shirtless; I am a teenage girl after all! Sure, he did have his own cute sense of humor but honestly, that didn't weigh out his down sides. He had the world's biggest ego, followed by the world's worst attitude. He used women to make himself feel better and I couldn't risk my heart for that, no matter how much it begged me too. I wasn't stupid anymore.

"Momma!" Ayden bound down the stairs, in the new clothes Alice had gotten him. I tried my hardest to make her return them to the store, but once Ayden saw the hat Alice got him; I knew I couldn't return the stuff. His outfit was far cuter than mine. He had on dark wash denim jeans, with a brown striped shirt, and a brown leather jacket thrown over it with little brown Chuck Taylors and a bulldog argyle hat pulled over his wild locks. While I just wore my favorite jeans, a white polo, and a comfy blue sweater. I was back to being plain, old Bella again.

"Hi precious," I said as I kissed his forehead. He giggled at me before running off into the living room. I followed suit, grabbing my purse along the way. "Ayden, would you like to go see Ali and Rosie?"

"Would I!" He clapped his little hands together as he skipped over to my side.

"You're going to Alice's?" Charlie asked from behind me. I spun around, shocked to hear him. I forgot he'd been upstairs. _Duh, who do you think changed Ayden? He's not super toddler._

"Yeah, just for a few hours," I assured him, "I'll be back in time to make you guys' dinner. Do you think I'd really leave you alone on that one dad?"

"I knew I could depend on you," he hugged me from behind for a moment. I spun around and gave him a tighter squeeze. There were no words in the English language I could use to express my gratitude for my father. He saved me and my son and I owed him my life because of it. He'd never accept a dime for it, no matter how many times I begged him to let me pay. He liked to claim it hurt his feelings that I did these things. Charlie liked to pay for a lot of our necessities, which I tried to insist wasn't needed but it's a hard battle to win against your father.

"Love you dad," I said as I pulled away. I picked Ayden up and leaned in so he could kiss Charlie goodbye.

"Love you Granpa," Ayden resonated.

"Love you both," Charlie called as we were halfway out the door.

The drive to the Cullen's house was normal. Ayden sang to whatever song was on the radio while playing with his toys. I just sat and listened to him, completely in awe of how good he was at singing. It was really astounding that he could manage to comprehend the words at such a young age. But like I always said, he was my miracle baby. I was surprised to find the driveway empty when I parked my car outside their house. Alice had become accustomed to parking right out front. I guess she parked in the garage for some reason or other. She was Alice, it's not like her reasoning made much sense to me anyways. But it seemed Rose hadn't gotten here yet either, which was strange. She loved to be the first one to arrive. Whatever, as along as we got down to planning I didn't care when it started.

I generally rang the bell, seeing as it wasn't very polite to just walk into someone's house. But the front door was wide open when Ayden and I walked up.

"Where is Ali's family," Ayden asked, all the while leading the way inside.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"Call them!" Well, aren't we a little demanding!

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I shouted from the bottom of the steps.

"ALI!!" Ayden's voice reverberated off the walls. "WHERE ARE YEWW?!"

I was just about ready to tell Ayden we better leave when I heard the sound of shuffling feet coming from the upstairs. "Hold on a second."

_Oh no_! It was Edward. I'd never been alone with him before. I wasn't even alone. I had Ayden with me! Edward was _revolted_ by Ayden. Oh God, this was embarrassing. I wasn't ready for this. I had one day of prep for this but that had been weeks ago. I didn't know how to act. Should I flirt with him or play hard to get? Did I pretend I was better than him or was I supposed to be all innocent and stuff? _Shit_! Why hadn't I listened to Alice more? I had to leave. Right now, before Ayden realized who it was. I couldn't watch Ayden get his little heart crushed from the inevitable rejection of Edward.

"Come on sweetie," I whispered as I tugged on his jacket. Ayden didn't budge; he stared at the stairs with wide-eyes.

"Who that?" He pointed a chubby, little finger up in the air.

"No body pumpkin, come with mommy," I grabbed his hand but he ripped it away so fast I had no idea what happened.

Slowly, Ayden started his way up the stairs. In the same second that I snatched him back, Edward finally made his appearance. I had to turn away from him to ignore my hormones. He was only wearing a pair of shorts. _God, he's so sexy._

"I'm sorry," I gushed, "I was supposed to hang out with Alice today. She said to come over…I guess she forgot. We'll just get going now, sorry again."

Why was I apologizing? Since when did I care what Edward thought? I was supposed to be crushing him! Crushing, not apologizing for something that wasn't even my fault. The front door was wide open. I may have just saved his life! A psychopath could have walked in here and killed him had I not just barged in. But no, I'm not telling him all of this, I'm _apologizing_ for all of it. Why did my mind never know the right thing to say? Nothing was going according to plan!

Quickly, I hurried towards the exit. Just as I had the door handle in my hand, I heard Edward sigh from behind me. "Wait!"

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Wait!" I called after her retreating form. I couldn't just let her leave. I don't know what got into me. Maybe it was seeing the evident pain on her face and knowing it was from me. Maybe I just wanted one chance, one itsy bitsy chance to show her I may be a good guy after all. Maybe I wasn't ready to give up on the bet. I don't know what it was, but it got her to stop. Bella spun around, her hair wiping to one side. She looked at me, cautiously. I smiled softly at her.

"Why don't you wait here for her?" I said slowly. "I think she just went with Esme to the store."

"Really, I don't want to intrude," she sputtered. "Beside, it looks like I woke you up. We'll just get going. Could you have Alice call me…later?"

"You didn't wake me." She had nothing to say to this. "I'm sorry if I'm making this awkward. I just don't want you to drive back home only to come back in five minutes."

"It's not a problem," she assured me. "Besides, I think I left Ayden's bag back at the house."

"No," Ayden piped in. He was staring at me, but differently than Bella. His eyes were curious, completely fascinated by the sight of me. His little lips curled into a smile when he realized I was staring back. "Yew left my bag in the car momma."

Bella shook her head wildly while stepping backwards. Was I really that bad? Could she honestly not stand me for one second longer that she'd use anything as an excuse to leave? I hadn't realized I was that terrible. She continued to keep moving but as she made her way over the carpet, she stumbled and fell backwards landing on the table while Ayden flew upwards. I acted on impulse. I ran to them, catching Ayden before he slammed his head onto the hard wood floor. I held him tightly to my chest with one hand while I bent over Bella, my other hand attempting to help her. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at me, a total loss for words.

Ayden was clapping his little hands together. "Again, again," he demanded. I couldn't help the chuckle that erupted out of my chest. He was too much some days.

"Maybe another time," I promised though I'd never actually do so. I set him down on the couch and moved back to Bella's side. Nothing was broken, she'd only knocked some magazines off the table and most likely bruised her leg, but she'd be okay. I helped her to her feet, her hands still resting in mine a moment after she was perfectly steady. I couldn't tear my eyes off of her. Her big, doe eyes bore into me. How did she do that? With one, simple look she rendered me useless. I lost every ounce of will I had to stay away from her in that moment. I couldn't! I wouldn't! I had to be with her; it was killing me.

"Thank you," she finally said. She noticed our hands a moment later and pulled hers out of mine quickly. "I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay, I'll be here to save you." _Did I really just say that_? She blushed. _She didn't slap me! She didn't call me a sleaze ball and say I had terrible pick up lines!_

"Okay," she said with a giggle, her cheeks fully red at this point. She looked past me, avoiding my eyes, and saw Ayden bouncing on the chair. "Are you okay sweety? I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I never scared," Ayden promised. We both smiled down at him. "I want to playyyyyy!"

"What do you want to play Ayden?" I asked. "We can play tag out in the yard?"

"I love tag!" His little hands were clapping rapidly. "Tag! Tag! Tag!"

"Okay," I said before looking down at myself. I was still in my pajamas. "Let me go get changed and we'll play, okay Ayden?"

"Hurry Eddie," He whined and I couldn't help but oblige to his will.

I quickly jogged up the stairs and back to my room. By the looks of what Bella and Ayden were wearing, it was kind of chilly outside. I tore off my shorts and pulled on some jeans, a black sweater, and my beige jacket. I examined myself in the mirror, Okaying the outfit before rushing back downstairs. Ayden was waiting eagerly for me at the foot of the steps. He gripped two of my fingers in his hand and started to drag me in the direction of the back. How did this kid know where we were going?

"Alice takes him outside all the time," Bella said from my side. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a seesaw and a jungle gym back there now."

"Really?" I hadn't noticed. I obviously paid little attention to this place. "Alice loves to spoil people."

"I've noticed," Bella pointed to Ayden, "his whole little ensemble was a gift from her. She knows him too well. Everything she gets him, he absolutely adores."

"At least she's not wasting money like she does on herself. I swear, she owns possibly over 500 shoes."

"Oh my god." Bella stared at me her tiny mouth hung open in shock. Without even thinking, I gently closed her mouth. Her soft, warm skin sent chills up and down my spine. I tried to ignore the feeling and remain calm.

I flashed her a smile, letting her know everything was okay. "I know. I can't believe my parents let her spend all that money on clothes and shoes."

Ayden threw the back door open, I have no idea how, and turned around to look at me. His eyes were smiling up at me. I smiled back at him, amazed by how he affected me so much. His little hand let go of mine and he smacked my thigh with it.

"You it!" He declared and then tore off into the yard.

"You better go get him," Bella nudged me. "He's a fast runner."

"Okay" and I did as I was told. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Never," He cried. I didn't have to run slow when chasing Ayden. Bella wasn't lying when she said he was fast. I'd almost have him and then he'd duck out of my grasp and spin away from me. We were running forever just laughing and giggling. It was honestly the best time of my life. I'd never felt more real.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So, did you like Edward and Ayden time? He's finally got a brain! What will happen when Alice stumbles upon them? REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!


	8. Learning to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note: **GUYS THIS IS BIG! I see a _sequel_ in the midst. I've NEVER seen a sequel before. I mean, it won't be for a while but STILL, a _sequel_. I'm freaking out over here. PLUS, I just got a beta for this story. She's given me a bunch of great ideas, so TONS of kudos to her. Yay!

La Tua Cantante x 100 – Funny you said that now!

**BELLA'S POV**

Watching Edward chase Ayden around the yard, _giggling_ while doing so, made my heart melt. I don't care what I thought about him before. This was the Edward I wanted. The Edward who let's go of his cool guy persona. This was the _real_ Edward and I was being graced with his presence. If he was acting, he deserved an Oscar for this performance. No one, not even Alice, Rose, or Charlie, had ever gotten such a reaction out of Ayden. He was nearly crying he was laughing so hard. All I could see on my son's face was love and I felt it welling up inside of me.

"Tag," Ayden smacked my leg, bringing me out of my reverie. I looked at him, a huge grin on my face before sprinting after him. I've been running with Ayden since he could manage to do it, so I was better at keeping his pace than most people.

"I'm gonna get you Ayden," I called after him. He ran into the trees.

"No!" He screamed back. "Eddie help!!"

I laughed as I followed him into the trees. I was only a few feet behind him now. I could grab him; I just needed to lengthen my strides._ Almost!_ I stretched my arms out towards him but his little legs went into over time and he was out of the trees and headed for the jungle gym in seconds. I bit my lip in frustration. When had he gotten _so_ fast? He'd been running for quite some time now, wasn't he tired?

He _was_! I saw him stop, only for a second, to take a deep breath. He didn't think I noticed, but I did. I took this as an opportunity to spring forward and run at him as fast as possible. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and he tried to run faster, but his little body wouldn't allow it. I was gaining on him.

"Eddie," he cried, louder than last time. Edward looked up from where he'd been resting to see our little chase. His face broke out into a breath-taking grin. I stopped, completely awed. Ayden didn't notice me; he just kept running and screaming. "Get her Eddie!"

"Of course," Edward said softly, for my ears only. _What the hell is going on?_ I couldn't move my feet. I just stood there, staring back at Edward.

When he ran at me is when I finally came back to earth. On instinct, my legs carried me away from him and towards Ayden. It was now a two-way chase, I was after Ayden while Edward was after me. Like before, Ayden was getting winded. He attempted to push farther, but instead he started to slow down. I was back in game mood, letting the Edward situation slip from my mind. I saw my opportunity and I pounced. I was literally just an inch away from grabbing him. _Just a little farther_, I told myself as I close the gap. My heart was pounding in my chest as I lunged forward, arms wide open ready to snatch up my baby.

I didn't grab Ayden though. Instead, strong, warm arms enveloped me and I was suddenly rolling. All I saw was the sky, then grass, and then the sky again. Just when I thought I'd come to a stop, my body lurched forward and I closed my eyes expecting to feel pain. But, like before, I was shocked to be wrapped up in those arms again. I opened my eyes up to see Edward staring down at me again, a grin plastered on his face.

"I couldn't let you win," he explained.

I only looked at him, too dazzled by his beauty. How come I'd never seen him like this before? I guess the way I saw him before was distorted because of his personality. He'd never been so _clear_ like he was right now. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. His skin was the perfect shade of pale, not one single blemish gracing his angelic skin. That signature grin adorning his features made him glow. But it was really his eyes, so spectacular that I couldn't think of anything but him.

My little crush for him definitely wasn't little anymore. There was no way to deny that I liked him, no matter how much I wanted to say I didn't. This was insane. I was losing my mind all because of stupid Edward Cullen. Why did I move here again?

"I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was laced with concern.

My cheeks flushed pink as I turned my head from him. "No, I'm fine."

His fingers, soft and delicate, brushed my cheek leaving a trail of fire in their place. I bit my bottom lip to force my smile back. He wanted me to react like this. I couldn't give into him.

"Are you sure? You look a little flustered," he spoke very softly.

I looked up at him, praying I could compose myself while doing so. Then I saw his warm, inviting eyes waiting for my response. _Nope, I can't do this!_ I went to pull myself away from him, by his _damn_ hand was on my cheek again. _Why is he looking at me like that_?

"Are you blushing Bella?"

"No!" _Yes you are!_ "It's so cold out here…" _Your excuses are _so_ lame._

"You're a bad liar," his breath danced across my face. I hadn't even noticed how close he was until it was too late. I couldn't move and I honestly didn't want to. "I can give you a real reason to blush."

If my cheeks weren't bright before, they were now. What was he talking about? Was this just a game? Was he trying to embarrass me? He was doing a damn good job.

"Edward," I gasped. I had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Bella," he breathed but left me no time to respond. His lips crashed against mine, just as I wanted them too. I was no longer in control of myself anymore. My hands worked on their own accord, moving to his hair and pulling his face closer to mine. He smiled into the kiss as his tongue slid across my bottom lip. I gasped in shock and he took advantage of that. His tongue slipped into my mouth, battling with my own tongue for dominance. I'd never experienced a more frenzied, passionate, or better kiss in my life. His taste was astounding, like a fruit from the gods. I could live off of the high his kiss gave me. I moaned into the kiss, this was the best feeling of my life.

I had to pull away, or else I would have died from lack of air. I opened my eyes, only partially to look up at him. He seemed just as dazed as I did, a smile adorning his lips. I felt the internal pull to kiss him when I heard something crash.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing?!"

**EDWARD'S POV**

This was ecstasy.

Bella was my drug. Her taste, her smell, her breathing, her faint cheeks, this _kiss_, all of it made my weak. I'd never, in all my years with women, had a kiss like that before. Her kisses were better than any _sex_ I'd ever had. I couldn't even imagine what that would've been like with her._ Don't get ahead of yourself buddy that may _never_ happen. _I had to live in this moment, if I never got another chance at this. I had to memorize her taste, the sweetest of them all. This was pure bliss.

She pulled away though, gasping for air. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was adorable. Her eyes opened, only slightly, and we locked gazes. How I would _always_ love the color brown from now until my dying day. She was beautiful, gorgeous, magnificent, astounding, breath taking. Every single word in the book defined her but was never actually enough. No one could hold anything against her eyes; they went so deep I felt like I was looking into her soul.

A crash sounded by the house and I looked up to see what happened. My eyes met with a very angry looking Alice. "What the _hell_ are you two doing?!" She shouted.

As if realizing what just happened, Bella pushed me off of her and staggered to her feet. I just fell back; to dazed to accept she was leaving. I watched her as she snatch Ayden up off the grass. It seems he'd fallen asleep there while we were in our little moment. He didn't register anything. He just hung limply in her arms as she sped towards the door.

"Bella?" Alice called after her.

"I have to go Alice…I'll call you," and with that she was gone.

What was I doing just sitting there? _Chase her_, my mind shouted at me. I couldn't possibly just let her go, not after that. Not after finding out what my life had always been missing. I couldn't possibly risk losing her, not this soon. Just as fast as Bella had gotten up, I did too.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice stepped in front of the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. She had a smug smile on her lips. "Don't you see that was all just a mistake?"

"You have no clue what you're talking about," I muttered, pushing her out of my way.

"I know exactly what I'm saying," she spat. "I know everything about Bella. She doesn't want you! She'll never want you Edward."

I ignored her, because I knew what she was going to say. She'd tell me what I deserved to hear, but right now my mind wasn't willing to listen. I had to get to Bella before it was too late. I had to tell her how she'd manifested in my heart and I wasn't willing to let go of that. She could tell me to leave her the hell alone and I could only promise to try. But like I did before, I'd be unable to keep myself from her. It was her fault for being so damn irresistible.

I snatched my keys off the hook and ran out to my car. I was out of the garage and on the street in literally 2 seconds. I sped in the direction of her house. It was only a ten minute drive but I shortened it to less than five. I had to slow down when I got onto her street, for fear of her father coming out and arresting me on spot. I was lucky to see the cruiser wasn't in the driveway, just Bella's old, beat up truck. I parked in the street and then marched up the front door. As soon as I rang the bell, I realized I had no idea what I was going to say.

Bella threw the door open, her face bright red and tear stained. I felt my heart break at the sight. I'd done this to her. I made her cry. I made everything even more awkward and difficult. Why did I always screw up everything? I was never going to get my happy ending.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse. She stared at me, her little frame shaking.

"Can we talk?" I pleaded.

She shook her head, closing the door in the process. I put my foot in between the door and the frame. "Please Bella," I begged. She kept trying to close the door. I could hear her crying and I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed at the door, "I'm sorry Bella!"

I have no idea what made her give up but she did and I was inside her house in seconds. She just stared up at me, her brown eyes watery. I bit my lip, unsure of how to start.

"You're different Bella."Well that's a way to start. She's probably heard that a million and one times.

"Oh thanks," she replied sarcastically. "Just what I needed to hear."

"Let me explain," I implored.

Her shoulders sank as she let out a sigh. "Whatever Edward, just make it quick. Charlie's going to be home any minute and I haven't even started dinner."

Dinner? Was it really that late? "Okay," I promised. "You're different than every other girl I've ever met Bella. You didn't fall for me, which instantly made me curious about you. For the longest time, I saw girls as an object of lust not affection. When I begged my mom to ask you to dinner, I was expecting to win you over and have my way with you but I was surprised, to say the least. You looked…amazing. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in my life…" Uh! She cut me off. I wasn't done!

"If you're just trying to flatter me," Bella snarled, "You're wasting your breath Cullen. I don't need this. I _really_ don't. My life was finally getting good. I have Ayden; I can't do this to him! You can't just decide you want to be a part of my life. You have to earn that."

"Just let me finish Bella!" I felt like shouting, but I knew I had no right to. I understood where she was coming from. She groaned but nodded for me to go on. "But I also realized something about you that night. You're real. A _real_ person, with real feelings and real emotions. Even after hearing your story, you still seemed pure to me and by all means, I couldn't taint you. As much as I wanted to be with you, for reasons that scare me to this day, I knew I couldn't. I had to stay away from you because if I didn't, I would give in. So, I switched out of your classes and altered my routes to class so I _never_ saw you in school. But you kept coming to my house! And let's not mention you were always on my mind. I was doing well about keeping myself in check, but seeing you earlier today so close…and with Ayden, I just snapped. I had to be with you."

"Edward," she gasped her eyes full with tears. I pulled her to my chest, unsure of what to do in this situation. I was never good with criers. But my grip seemed to comfort her somewhat.

_Or not_, I thought as she began to pound on my chest. "I don't want this," she sobbed. "I don't want to feel like this. You're bad…you're no good!"

"I know." I did, but it hurt to admit and it hurt even more to hear _her_ say it. I really didn't want to be like this anymore. I wanted to be better for her. I had to be. I was going to be her shining knight. "I can be better."

"Edward," she groaned and my heart broke again. "This could never work between us."

"You don't know that," I teased. "I could be exactly what you need."

"You're not!" It sounded like a promise, but I was willing to swear I saw her smile. "You need to leave," or maybe it was grimace, "I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk you later, or never again. I don't know."

"Bella please," now I was the one begging. "I need you to think about this."

"NO," she shook her head, "No I don't need to do anything for you! I need to go in the kitchen, boil some water, and go check on Ayden. Have you even factored in the fact that I am a _mom_? Ayden's not my cute little brother, he's my son! That means he has a dad, a horrible, sadistic father. Can you handle knowing that I was once with another man, in love with someone else?"

"I could handle anything for you Bella." It was the honest truth.

"You just saying that," she sneered up at me. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to get me to kiss you again, believe me I won't. No matter how much I liked it. I won't. Good bye Edward," she attempted to push me to the door but I was like stone.

"You liked our kiss?" I asked gently.

"What? No!" She was blushing red. "GOOD BYE!"

I did the only thing that made sense in this situation. I pulled her face into my hands and kissed her full on the lips. She made a feeble attempt to throw me off, but when my tongue slid across her full bottom lip she gave in. This kiss was even more glorious than our first. Her hands roamed from my hair, to my face, to my back and then slid down to cup my ass. I reciprocated the action, mapping out her entire little frame. Everything about this felt right, like it was meant to be. I smiled before pulling away, gasping for air.

Her eyes shot down to the ground as soon as I let go of her. "Bella, if you didn't feel anything just now, tell me and I'll leave."

Her ears perked up at this. She smiled up at me before opening the door and waiting for me to go. I only shook my head at her before holding her little face in my hands. I forced her to stare at me. "Look me directly in the eye and say you felt _nothing_ when I kissed you. Tell me you don't have any feelings for me and I'll happily walk right out of that door, out of your life."

And she couldn't. She ripped herself from my grasp and stared at the floor again. I beamed. She liked me! This was perfect! I may actually have a real shot at love here.

"I thought so."

"You tricked me Cullen," she muttered to her bare feet. I only laughed at her.

"I did no such thing. I can't help what you feel."

"This is crazy," she shook her head at me. "I can't like you."

"How could you not?" I joked with her. She rolled her eyes at me before shutting the still open door. "So I can stay?"

"Were you really going to leave?" I didn't answer; she already knew what I was going to say. "I thought so."

"Seems like we know too much about each other," I said. I followed her as she walked into the kitchen. She started to mess around with this, like putting water into a pot and putting it on the stove. She then pulled out some chicken from the fridge and other random ingredients.

"I don't know your favorite color," she turned to look at me.

"Brown," I said with a sly smile.

She only frowned at me. "Browns an ugly color. It's the color of yucky mud."

"Oh, what's better?" I asked.

Her pale cheeks blushed and she quickly turned away from me. "Green," she squeaked. Oh, this was going to be fun teasing her.

"Really? Any particular reason?"

"No," she said shortly. I only laughed at this. "Really, I just like green. It's pretty. Yea, pretty…"

"You're such an awful liar." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards me, hugging her to my chest. I never, _ever_ felt the need to just hug a girl, just because. She was something special that much was obvious. These things I just did on instinct around her were starting to scare me a little. She melted against me as I inhaled her. She smelt simply delicious.

"Edward," she said softly, all the bitterness from before drained from her tone. I smiled down at her. "Please, please don't hurt me."

She seemed so vulnerable. I'd never imagined this side of Bella, but there she was staring up at me with wide eyes. I couldn't hurt this Bella. I had to protect her. It was all my instincts knew how to do.

I nodded my head vigorously, "I promise you," I said completely sure of myself, "as long as you'll have me, I won't hurt you."

Her browns eyes search mine for a minute longer before she snuggled back into my chest, accepting my declaration. There was nothing left for me to do but hold her and smile. _Was this really happening?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** All together now…FINALLY! But things aren't perfect for this couple, far from it. Next chapter we deal with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, oh and I hope you haven't forgotten about MIKE. I also foresee a visit from a certain father. I'm not saying any names, but I'm sure you all know who. ALSO, I've noticed how I have 150+ story alerts but _barely_ get 20 reviews per chapter. What is that guys? Can I PLEASE get the reviews UP, UP, UP! It boosts my ego, which makes me writer faster and better quality chapters. THANK YOU and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Stomach Bug

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: To say that I am in love with you guys would not even cover _HALF_ of it. You are THE ABSOLUTE BEST!! Me and Annie must have sent like fifteen emails back and forth freaking out about this, coming up with awesome new ideas, and freaking out some more! Now it's my job to answer a few common questions...

Yes, the _bet _will be discussed.

Yes, there is going to be some Mike time.

Yes, we will see Jacob.

No, Ayden was not hurt in the last chapter. He was tired! Could you run around for hours and not get a little sleepy?

Yes, Bella's a mother. She has been for 2 years.

No, Bella isn't going to loose her edge.

_Now, on with the story...___

**BELLA'S POV******

I woke up to an empty bed. This was rather unusual seeing as Ayden had asked to sleep in my bed last night. Maybe he had gotten up in the night? Or Charlie could have come and gotten him?_ No, that's not right_. Fear quickly sunk in. Ayden _never_ left me alone in bed, ever. It was a strange little quirk about him. He'd sit and wait for me to wake up, even if it was for hours. _Something's wrong_, my mind screamed at me.I sat up quickly and went to jump out of bed, but fell backwards from my lack of balance. I felt my head slosh for a moment, but I assumed that was because of my sudden movement. I ignored the fact that it took me a while to stand upright and full balanced. I had to find Ayden.

"Baby?" I looked around my room; everything was still. The windows were closed, my closet door was shut, and the TV was off. Everything was just as I had left it last night. The book I'd been reading before we went to sleep was still on my bedside table, right next to my cell phone. _Yes, something is most definitely wrong._ My fear tripled. "Ayden?"

"Momma," his voice was a weak whimper coming from somewhere in the hall. Against my body's will, I ran out of the room and followed the sound.

"Hunny!" I shouted, scared beyond belief. He sounded so small, so frail. My natural instinct took over. My own pain could easily be forgotten because Ayden was in some sort of distress. He was my main priority. Every thing else came after, my own health being one of those.

"Momma," he called out. I spun around, my eyes watering as a result of that.

His voice came from the bathroom. I threw the door open to find him curled up in a little ball in the corner, his thumb stuck in his mouth. As soon as he saw me, he sprang to his feet and charged me, tears streaming down his face. On impulse, I picked him up and cradled him against me, rubbing his back all the while.

"It's okay baby, momma's here," I whispered. "I've got you sweety, it's okay." He pointed a little finger in the direction of the toilet and I looked to him with questioning eyes. "What hunny?"

"I phrew up," he whimpered.

Oh. _Oh._ OH! _He's sick!_ What was wrong with him? He never threw up! He'd only spit up as an infant. Why were all these things he never did, happening now? Was he okay? Was it a stomach bug? Was it contagious? When should I take him to the doctor? How did I take him there...I had no idea where it was? I was a terrible mother! How could I _not_ know where the nearest doctor was? That's something you're supposed to find out immediately. Shit, shit, shit!

"Oh baby," I continued to sooth him as I mentally belittled my incompetence. _Terrible, stupid mother...world's worst! How could you do this to him? He could be in horrible danger! He could die, all because of your foolishness. ___

"My tummy hurts," he whined.

"Mine too pumpkin." and it was true. Ugh, I hope I wasn't getting sick too. How was I going to take care of Ayden if I was sick? Maybe I was just hungry.

"I'm gonna do it again," he cried, prying himself out of my arms. I knelt down beside him as he leaned over the toilet bowl. How had he been smart enough to know to come here when he was sick? Had he seen me do it before? Probably.

I tried to comfort him when he was done, but the scent hit me like an atom bomb. I had to nudge him out of the way so I could empty my stomach. Like I had to him, Ayden rubbed my back and told me 'it's okay'. I had such a good son.

"You sick?" He asked when I was done.

"I think so," I said with a frown. "Are you going to be okay to go back to momma's room?"

He only hummed a response. Though I didn't feel all too well to go back, I had to find out the time and what I was going to do today. So, I hoisted Ayden onto my hip and went back to my room only to be surprised to see it was 12:30 in the afternoon. I put Ayden down on my bed to look at him curiously. Had he been in there all morning? Why hadn't he come and gotten me? Where was Charlie? Why hadn't he noticed all of this happening? How hadn't _I_, the mother, noticed my son was hurting? All these questions did nothing for my mood.

"Were in the potty long baby?"

"No," he shook his head. "Few minutes befo you came."

_Good, I wasn't that horrible of a mother._ I held my stomach, hoping that would qualm all the rumbling and ache. It only helped a smidgen. I looked around, wondering what I should do. I could call 911. Well, this wasn't really an emergency per se; they'd probably get angry with me for calling. I could drive into town and just find the hospital. Who would know where it was? _Charlie_! He'd definitely know.

Ayden lied back on my bed, his little eyes closed. Good, he was going to sleep. "Where granpa?" Well, there go my last two theories.

"He's not home?" I felt like I didn't know anything anymore!

"No."

_Damn_. I saw my phone by my bedside and decided to call him. I'd be able to ask him what to do until he got home. The line rang four times before he picked up. "Charlie?"

"Bella? Is everything alright?" _No! Ayden's sick. I'm sick. You're not here. I don't know what to do. I'm an inexperienced teenage mother._ _Why did God allow this to happen? _"You sound upset?" _Just a little!_

"Where are you?" I needed to know that first. I prayed he was close.

"Just a few miles away from the house, there was a double homicide so I was called in." Shit. "Why are you calling so late? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Ayden and I are both sick," I stated. Where did he think Ayden would be if he was at a crime scene? Sleeping alone in his bed? "I don't know where the doctor is!"

"Shit," he mumbled. "Bella, I'm going to be here for _hours_, until very late tonight and then after that I have work to do at the station. I may not even come home."

"Dad!" I whined into the phone. "What am I supposed to do?"

He was quiet for a minute. "Dr. Cullen! I'll call him and ask him to come over? Okay sweet heart? Just sit tight for a few minutes; I'll have him over as soon as possible. In the mean time, is there anyone who can come over? Rose? Alice? Another friend?"

_Edward_! I hadn't even considered calling him yet. Of course, how hadn't I thought of him? "Yeah, I know someone."

"See if they can stay with you for the night." Was he serious? A boy...is sleeping over? Whoa. "I'm so sorry I can't be there for you Bella, but I have to go. I'm calling the doctor now, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks dad." But the line was already dead.

I quickly dialed Edward. Unlike my father, he picked up on the first ring. "You're not in school. Is everything alright?"

"No," I moaned, my stomach lurching. "We're sick."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you," I whispered but he'd already hung up. _What was with people hanging up without saying goodbye?___

**EDWARD'S POV******

When Bella didn't pass me on my way to English after first period, I was a little confused. I brushed it off though, assuming she had to stay after with her teacher. But then she wasn't in Trig, according to Alice, and then I didn't see her again after my fourth period class. So by the time I was in gym, I was freaking out. No one had heard anything from her. I sent her nearly thirty text messages, but got no response back. Just when I was about to leave class, I got the phone call I was dying for.

"You're not in school. Is everything okay?" My heart was pounding out of my chest. If anything happened to her...I don't know what I would with myself. We hadn't had any time together! I had so much to tell her, so much to show her. I wanted years, a lifetime with Bella, not a day. I couldn't handle losing her. I'd _die_.

I'd die for her. _When did this happen?_ When had my life changed so much that I was willing to risk my life for someone. Better yet, when had my life changed that if I lost someone, I would die? I guess it was anywhere in between the first day of seeing Bella in gym for the first time and yesterday. Somewhere along the line, I fell and I fell **hard**. Bella did the impossible. She changed me. No, she fixed me. I had been out of order for years now and she took the time to find my kink and repair it. I had no way to repay her beside total devotion and praise.

I was brought out of my stupor by a little snivel on the phone.

"No," she moaned into the phone. That was it for me. I was already outside of the gym, my keys in hand. I don't care if she didn't want me to come, it was my obligation. But there was more. I heard her take in a deep breath before saying, "We're sick."

I was now running to my car. It was like I couldn't get there fast enough. "I'm on my way," I said quickly before hanging up.

_Idiot! Why'd you hang up? You should have stayed on the line with her until you got there._ That would have been the smart thing to do, but around Bella I tended to be a little bit stupid. In order to make up for my lack of manners, I sped, faster than usual, all the way to her house. I didn't think twice about pulling up right next to her car and bursting through the front door.

"Bella!" I called. My heart was racing as I walked around, looking for her. I popped my head into the kitchen but it was empty, at least empty of Bella.

"In the living room," she said hoarsely. I rushed in to find her sitting on the couch with a blanket around her shoulders and Ayden curled up in her lap. Even though I could tell she was in pain, she beamed at me. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing," I promised her. It really was nothing. I would do anything to prove to her how much I truly cared. It amazed me that all this chivalrousness was coming out of me. I was like a new, whole better person because of her. I was really starting to like that idea. I was a little past due for a change.

She just smiled all over again. I quickly went to her side. "I really wish I didn't pull you out of class just for us."

I bent down to kiss her head, which burned my lips. She was on fire. I couldn't help the frown from gracing my face. I didn't like the idea of them being sick. "Quit worrying Bella. You think Mr. Inzano will even notice I left? He's up in the clouds."

She giggled lightly. "He really is. Remember when he forgot we had class?"

"Yeah, how do you forget something that happens five days a week?"

"I think he just wanted an excuse to go fishing." Her cheeks were a rosy pink as she laughed. "I already feel better."

"I know I'm good," I said with a grin, "but I'm not _that_ good."

She snaked her arms around my neck and I leaned in to kiss her but she turned and gave me her cheek. "You are," she said softly, "which means I can't taint you."

"And here I was thinking I'd be the one doing the tainting," I said with a laugh. I looked down to see Ayden stirring. "I bet I know exactly what you two need."

"What's that?" Bella asked with her head cocked to the side.

"My mother's special chicken soup," I said proudly. My mother had taught Alice and me the recipe when dad had been sick for two weeks a few years ago. It was all he'd eat, so we had to learn it for when mom wasn't home. Back then I hated having to, but right now it seemed like a blessing in disguise.

"Aww," she cooed. "You cook?"

"Only for you," I said before getting up. "Lie down and try to rest until your food is ready. Okay?" I made my way to leave when a thought hit me. Had they seen a doctor? What was wrong with them exactly? Would they be okay?

"Your dad is on his way, just so you know." It was like she could read my mind!

"I'll make enough for four then."

"Mmm," she droned before lying down. I stood in the doorway for a moment, just to look at them. Bella positioned herself so her back was facing me, with Ayden between her and the couch. Her arm was wrapped tightly around his middle as the cuddled closer together. I'd never seen a cuter moment in my life. I felt like I was being invasive by standing there and watching, so I made my way into the kitchen.

I was lucky that their kitchen was well stocked, because I hadn't even thought of the fact that I needed certain things for the soup. After some extensive searching, I found all the requirements and a nice pot to cook it all in. I was about ¾ of the way done when the doorbell rang. Knowing Bella was probably asleep; I rushed to the door and wasn't surprised to be looking at my father.

"Edward?" He was surprised. I should still be in school.

"Bella's sick," my voice was reasoning enough. "She's in the living room; I'm making some soup for everyone."

"Does your mother know you're here?" Carlisle asked, following me to the kitchen. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to here about this."

"Dad," I looked him directly in the eye. "Bella and Ayden are both sick. We can talk about this later. You came here for them, so why not do that?"

I knew he wanted to push the subject further, but I was right. He only huffed before leaving the room to go take care of them. I quickly got back to finishing the soup. I ladled some into everyone's bowls and took it into the living room. When I walked in, Ayden was standing up while Carlisle had a Popsicle stick stuck on his tongue. Bella was looking at him reproachfully, a frown planted on her plump lips.

"So what's the prognosis doc?" Bella asked.

Carlisle pulled the stick away and threw it in the trash. He then went into his bag and pulled out a book of stickers and handed them all to Ayden. "That's for being such a good boy."

"Tanks!" Ayden cheered. The only sign of him being sick was his paled face and rosy cheeks. Other than that he was his normal self, bouncing about and acting blissful.

Carlisle turned to face Bella. "It seems like you two are just suffering from a 24-hour stomach bug. It's a little odd that you've stopped throwing up so soon. Your stomach still hurts, right?"

"It's been killing me," she whispered, obviously trying to keep Ayden form hearing. I admired the fact she didn't want to worry him. Protecting Ayden was by far the most important thing to her.

"Let's see how you react to the soup. If you throw that up, then my theory will be confirmed. If you don't, then it may have been from what you last ate."

"Okay," Bella motioned for me to give her the soup. "Ayden baby, it's time to eat. Come sit with mommy."

Ayden was quick to obey his mother. I handed everyone their bowls before taking my seat on Bella's open side. I looked to her with an encouraging grin before starting on my own soup. She was hesitant at first, along with Ayden, but once they saw Carlisle and I practically drinking it, they both did as well.

"So?" Carlisle asked when they were done.

Bella looked down at Ayden. He was smiling but only a few seconds later, it turned into a grimace. His face paled over again and he shot out of his seat. I sighed, sagging back into the couch. Bella was on his tail instantaneously.

"Soup was a bad idea," I grunted.

"No," Carlisle disagreed. "They need to eat something, even if their bodies weren't going to except it. I'm going to leave you in charge; I know you'll know how to take care of them. Make sure they drink some fluids. Give them Gatorade, to get their electrolytes back up."

"Our electro what's?" Ayden asked as he walked back in, Bella following close behind.

"It's what you lose when you throw up sweety," Carlisle explained. "Don't worry though. They're easy to get back. Edward's going to take care of you guys for the rest of the day, okay? If anything gets worse, you know how to reach me."

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen," Bella said sweetly. "We really appreciate it. Don't we Ayden."

"We weally do," he nodded his little head as proof. Carlisle just ruffled his hair before leaning in to hug Bella.

"Feel better guys!"

"Thanks," they said in unison.

"So what's next on the agenda Mr. In Charge?"

**BELLA'S POV**

After Carlisle left, Edward insisted we just rest. I suggested we all go up stairs to my room, so Ayden and I could lie down better. But Ayden didn't want to stay with us anymore. He wanted to sleep in his own bed. I was very wary of the idea, he was still sick and I wanted to stay with him since I hadn't been there for him earlier. When I told him he could sleep in between Edward and me, he got angry. He didn't like that I wasn't listening to him.

"My bed," he pointed towards his room. I groaned loudly. I really didn't think I could just leave him in his room right now. "Pwease."

"Bella," Edward soothing rubbed my back, "If he wants to sleep alone, let him. He knows to come get us if anything's wrong. Right buddy?"

"Rwight!" Ayden said determinedly to me. I looked to Edward only to see his hopeful face. Ayden was lucky he had Edward on his side. I already couldn't say no to Ayden, but Edward too? They could get me to do _anything_ if they wanted.

"Fine." I caved.

Ayden just giggled as we all walked into his room. It had hardly been used since we got here. Back in Phoenix, Ayden slept in his bed and I either slept in the rocking chair next to it or on the floor. I only very rarely slept in my own bed. Now that we were here, Ayden persisted we slept in my bed together. I didn't disagree; sleeping on the floor was doing a number on my back. So, his decision to sleep alone tonight, when he needed me the most, was alarming. Was he mad at me? Had I done something wrong? How could I make it up to him? Would he come find me if he was in pain or would he try to tough it out? I hated my lack of answers. It made me feel even worse about my parenting.

After giving Edward a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Ayden grabbed my face in his hands. Our eyes locked together, his warm and at peace, mine full of worry. "I be fine momma, go sleeps wif Eddie."

Did he _want_ me and Edward to be alone? Could he really understand that? Like the little mind reader he was proving to be, Ayden just nodded at me. Though it could have just been a coincidence, I felt eased by this action. Ayden always knew how to comfort me.

"Okay sweety, good night." I tucked his blanket up under his chin and kissed his forehead softly. Its warmth has certainly decreased, I was pleased by this. Maybe I wasn't so _bad_ at being a mom.

"Night momma, night Eddie," he called after us. I shut his door softly and Edward took my hand in his.

"I'm going to use the bathroom; I'll be right in, okay?" He pressed his lips to my forehead softly and I nodded.

We parted ways in the hall. I walked into my room, pulling off my t-shirt and then sliding off my pants. It was too hot to wear that right now. Or at least, I was too warm to. So, I grabbed the first pair of shorts I found and a wife beater. Just as I snuggled into my bed, my phone started vibrating on the night stand. Who would be calling me now? Actually, a few people. Charlie would be wondering how Ayden and I were. Alice would want to know why I wasn't in school. Then there was Carlisle, he probably wanted to see how we were feeling. Maybe even Esme, surely Carlisle had mentioned we were sick and she was checking up on us. Oh, and Rose! She and I were supposed to hang out after school today. She probably was one of the people wondering where I was and what happened to me.

I picked up my phone, only to find out it was none of those people calling. The little screen had a different name on: _Jacob._ Why the hell was he calling? What did he want? I decided I didn't need to know. He was my past and would forever stay that. I shut my phone off and threw it into the drawer. Jacob couldn't haunt me no matter how badly he wanted to.

I told people I moved here for Ayden, but that wasn't the only reason. Back there, Jacob was still around. He was everywhere, haunting me, reminding me of what I once was. It was like his job to make sure I never forgot. He wanted to keep me down. He never wanted me to rise about my horrible addiction. He'd try to sell me drugs as often as possible, saying you can never quit. Sometimes, as disgusted I was with myself, I wanted to buy them. I wanted to go back to my old life where I was high all the time, happy with Jacob and a free soul. But then Ayden's face flooded my mind and the guilt always beat out my cravings. Though I was never fully healed. In literal terms, I was still an addict I'd just been forced out of my habit. I would never be clean; Jacob had burned that into my brain. I'd never be anything more than a dirty, worthless, little druggie. I was no one and I'd remain that way until my dying day.

"Bella?" Edward was sitting next to me on the bed, his eyes searching mine. I must have looked awful, sitting there with my eyes watering while staring at a wall. He probably wanted to know what was wrong, but I wasn't ready to tell him. I barely could admit to myself I was a failure. No matter what, I'd always fail. I had failed Ayden as a mother. I had failed my parents at being a good daughter. I had failed myself at being happy. I had failed God in following his word. I had failed _everything._ Like I would soon fail Edward. But I didn't want to. I wanted to try and prove that I wasn't a failure. That Edward was the one thing I could do right. And if I succeeded, maybe he could help me be a better mother. Maybe he'd be the one to help me. To _fix_ me.

"I'm okay," I sniffled. "My stomach just hurts."

I had to give it time before telling him. He wasn't ready for all of this. "Okay, do you want to have the TV on or just lie down?"

"Lying down is perfectly fine," I told him. He smiled that signature grin at me and I felt my fears of before melt away. I may never be able to get over things, but hopefully with Edward around I could forget them for a while.

Edward lied on his back, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. I rested my head on his chest and curled up against him. The warmth from his body was astounding. Instead of being overwhelming, it seemed to make me feel better. I pushed myself against him more, craving the feeling. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling as close as possible. His hand started rubbing circles on my back and I couldn't help the yawn from escaping my lips. My eyes drooped closed and the next thing I knew, Edward was humming softly to me. The sound was perfect, like my own lullaby. I was asleep in seconds.

I didn't sleep forever as I wished. Instead, I woke up because my bladder was screaming at me. I peaked open my eyes to see Edward's closed shut, his mouth hung ajar as he breathed in deeply. He was snoring lightly. I smiled at the action, it was very cute. I detangled myself gently, before pushing off the bed. My head felt better, along with my stomach, so I could only assume Ayden was recovering too. I peaked into his room to see his little faced buried into his pillow, his arm wrapped around one of his stuffed bears. I shut the door lightly and almost jumped out of my skin when I came face to face with Charlie.

"Hi dad," I said, a little confused. Wasn't he supposed to be at work?

"Hi Bella," he was frowning at me. "I decided to put my work at the station off until tomorrow so I could come make sure you and Ayden were okay."

"That's so sweet of you dad," I said with a smile.

"I thought so," he agreed. "But it looks like you already have someone here taking care of you?"

_Damn_, I forgot about Edward. I hadn't really explained him to Charlie yet. "Yeah, well you see about that…"

"I'm not the only one who is wondering."

_Double damn. _Who else could be here? Wait, I knew exactly who. Alice and Rose. Of course they'd come to see what was wrong with me. I wasn't ready to explain to them about Edward. I barely understood any of it. It all just happened so fast and so wonderfully. Would any of it make sense to them?

"Wake him up Bells and meet us in the living room," Charlie ground out before turning his back on me.

_Triple damn!_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this chapter was my longest, I think. We've already got the next two chapters planned out after this one, but if you have any ideas feel free to give them. Tell me what you guys are thinking. I love hearing from you guys. You're the best!! I know this chapter was basically fluff but think of it as calm before the storm. _Something's coming_…

If I get **25 reviews**, the chapter will be posted on Saturday.

If I get **35 reviews**, the chapter will be posted on Friday.

If I get **40 reviews**, the chapter will be posted on Thursday night.

If I get **55 reviews**, Chapter 10 will be posted on Thursday morning and I'll throw a _small_ lemon into Chapter 11.

**65 reviews or more** makes that a _big, juicy_ lemon.

Shouldn't be too hard seeing as I have over 180 story alerts for this story. It's all up to you guys!!


	10. DO NOT READ THIS

Hey Guys!! I'm so sorry, I'm such a butt face.

I accidentally reposted Chapter 9 as Chapter 10. So go look at Chapter 11 for the actual chapter 10. Confusing? Yeah, sort of. I'm so sorry. I got a kitten early this morning, so when I got home I had to finish the chapter because I honestly didn't expect to get the reviews. I didn't really thin you guys would like this story so much. Thank you guys for all the support, I love you guys! You're the best. I'll make all this up to you in the following chapters, I promise. It's getting good.

NOW GO READ CHAPTER 11!! And all the ones after it, of course.


	11. Mike

I AM SO SORRY!! I was rushing to get to work and didn't even realize that I did that. Oh my god, I am such a dumbass. Ugh, I feel so bad now because I promised an update in the morning. The next chapters will make it up to you, I promise on my life. Okay, so I am posting this as 11 when it's really chapter 10. And chapter 10 that's, all the stuff in the chapter will be erased.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: WHOA. So, you guys beat my requirement so a lemon shall be delivered. It may have nothing to do with the plot or it may have everything to do with the plot. That's up to the author! But, as I told you it's not coming until _next_ chapter so REVIEW to get it. I already wrote ten, I just left my author's blank until after I got all these reviews. 73? I want to make sweet, sweet love to you all. OH! No one got who was in the living room right. Hehe! Also, because I know a lot of people enjoy Edward's POV, this chapter has a lot from him!!

I got a review in which someone said that Ayden's development bothered them. I expected this from a lot more people but honestly, I've seen a two year old _that_ aware and advanced. The person Ayden is based on is very advanced. He's really just the cutest kid.

**EDWARD'S POV**

_Bella and I planned to meet each other at the mall for the day, but she never showed. At first, I thought she was running late but after three hours I figured that wasn't the case. I called and text her, Alice, Rose, Esme, and even her dad. No one responded back. I was in the process of walking to my car when I saw a familiar mane of brunette hair bobbing along side a guy with sandy brown hair. I frowned quickly before jogging over to their side. When I was just five feet away, she turned around. Her pale face went from shocked, to annoyed, and then disgusted to see me. What? She crossed her arms over her chest while sneering at me. Since when did Bella sneer? Okay, since when she did she start doing it to me again?_

"_What do you want?" She snapped. The guy turned to see who she was talking to. As I expected, it was Mike. His face broke out in a wide grin._

"_We were supposed to meet up," I reminded her. "We were getting clothes for…you know," I didn't want to say Ayden in case Mike didn't know about him. I had no intentions of embarrassing her, even if she stood me up for that prick._

"_His name's Ayden," she spat. "Or are you too revolted by him to even utter his name?"_

_I was reminded of the Bella I first spoke to. The Bella who saw me for what I truly was. The Bella was so much better than me. The Bella I prayed would never come back. _

"_I love Ayden! You know that Bella. What's going on?" I was truly confused as to why she was with Mike._

"_I'm not buying it anymore Edward," she huffed. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist, his eyes dancing with mirth. What the fuck? "I know what you did. How could you?"_

"_I explained everything to her Edward," Mike's voice was filled with laughter. "Seems like you're too late."_

_Everything came crashing down on me in that moment. Bella knew just how terrible I really was. She knew about the bet. Mike probably twisted the situation around to make me look like the bad guy, which in essence I was. I'd lost her. I lost her and Ayden. There was no winning this. I knew Bella. She was stubborn, she was determined and she was relentless. She'd never forgive me, no matter how hard I tried._

"_You better watch your back," She glared at me. "Cause you fucked with the wrong person."_

"_Toodles," Mike said with a wave of his hand. _

_I fell to my knees, unable to suppress the tears that were now freely flowing down my face. How could I have been so stupid? I'd forgotten the bet! Of course she'd find out. Of course she'd leave me. Of course I would lose everything that ever mattered to me. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve her. She was too good for me. I was dirty, so dirty. I was worthless. _

_Suddenly my world was shaking. The buildings crumbled around me, while the earth opened up. As I fell down, to the fiery pits of hell, I heard someone calling out to me._

"_Edward! Wake up!" It was Bella! My angel! She was here…with me. But where? I was falling down, the fire being the only thing around me? "Edward!"_

My eyes flew open to meet with Bella's big, beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were curled up into a smile. "You were having a bad dream."

"No," I lied. Had I been sleep talking?

"Don't lie Edward," she giggled. "I know you were. You were moaning and groaning. I even think I heard you saying, 'no Bella!' but I won't push it."

I wrapped my arms around her middle to pull her up against my chest. I had to make sure this was real, that she was really here in my arms. That I hadn't lost her, yet. I couldn't lose her. I wasn't willing to. I was gonna have to tell her about the bet. But how?

"Bella," I tried to say, but my voice was strained. She looked at me, her eyes conveying her bewilderment. "I have to…"

"ISABELLA!" An unfamiliar voice called. She rolled her eyes before pulling herself out of my grasp.

"We have some visitors. You can tell me later, okay?" I nodded, thankful and grieved by the interruption. She pecked my cheek before dancing out of the room. _Someone's feeling better._

I followed her down the stairs and back into her living room. I expected just her father, but was surprised to see my sister and Rose sitting on her sofa as well. Alice's face was blank while Rose looked anxious. She was probably waiting for Ayden to wake up, Rose loved kids. She was much better with them than teenagers; she had more patience for them. Sitting in the arm chair was Chief Swan. I'd never spoken to him before, but I'd seen him enough times to know who he was. He was still in his uniform, but lucky for me, his gun holster was hung up by the door. Well, I actually wasn't that luck. Just cause the holster was hung up didn't mean he didn't have his gun on him...

"Please sit Edward," his voice wasn't very commanding, but I knew better than defying my girlfriend's father. I sat down next to Bella on the loveseat; he flinched a little but said nothing against my choice. "So, I see that you two are together."

Bella had wanted to tell everyone, not have them just find out. She was incredibly afraid that her father would be disappointed with her, along with Rose and Alice. She knew my sister would be the worst though, seeing as she disliked me the most. It wasn't like she didn't have a reason, I never said she didn't, but some days her hate for me seemed a little bit overplayed. I wasn't that terrible. I couldn't be, could I? According to Bella, Alice believed so.

I took her hand in mine, squeezing it for reassurance. "Yes we are. We actually we going to tell everyone today, but Bella got sick."

"Edward," I looked to Charlie in order to read his expression. It was blank. _Fuck me._ "Your sister has told me all about you." Well, there goes everything!

I could feel Bella stiffen at this. My sister never spoke adequately of me. We both looked to her, wide eyed. Alice only shrugged at us, Rose mimicking the action. I had a very bad feeling about this. Charlie seemed to miss this exchange, or he chose to ignore it, because he continued on.

"It's comforting to know my daughter has finally met a respectable guy." _Respectable? What?_ "She's really been through a lot and I'm happy to know that you're very patient and willing to wait, which you will, to pursue a serious relationship with her."

Bella was having one of those silent conversations with Alice while Charlie stared me down. I had no idea how to react to this. It was out of my ballpark. I just nodded; fearing words would fail me as of now.

"So, I'm not mad at you guys for not immediately telling me about your relationship. Although, from this point on, I'd like to be the first person you guys come to about things."

"Of course Chief Swan, we wouldn't have it any other way," and if that meant he was okay with Bella and I, that was how it was going to be.

Charlie seemed appeased by my words. He stood up, cracked his back and left the four of us alone. Alice's blank stare turned into a vengeful one._ Fuck me twice._

**BELLA'S POV**

I knew Alice would be mad. That much was expected. Rose would be disappointed, but she'd get over it much quicker than Alice. The thing about Rose was, she tended to focus on things that truly affected her, which this matter didn't. But Alice, she was my best friend. She knows my whole past, all my dirty secrets. I begged her to guide me, to show me what was right. And I basically went against everything she taught me. We spent so many nights talking about how Edward, and men like him, were the enemy. We planned lives in which we'd meet our Prince Charming and how wonderful things would be after. But, I met my Prince and he was pretty charming. She just didn't really see it that way, like I hadn't. It was going to be a hard adjustment for her to make, but if I knew Alice, she'd make it for me. Edward, on the other hand, was going to suffer.

"Who wants to tell me the truth?" She finally said.

"Uh," I looked to Edward. His eyes were locked on the ground. Since when was he afraid of little, old Alice? She was barely five-foot and he stood way above six feet. What could possibly be so intimidating about her?

"Bella?" He set me up! He didn't want to answer, so he strategically avoided her gaze. Damn he was good.

"Well, it all started the other day," I replied.

"Yea, I saw," she moved her hands around, prodding me further.

"And well…we're dating!"

Alice and Rose shared a looked. Rose flipped her hair casually over her shoulder. "You act like we don't care about you Bella."

"When we really do," Alice's voice was sharp. I wasn't used to it. She always sounded so chipper and happy. I never pictured this side of her. "It hurts our feelings that you can't trust us enough to tell us. What, are we so bad that you can't tell something as simple as you dating my egotistical, womanizing, ignorant, lame, rude—

"Hey!" Edward finally said, standing up. "You don't need to hound on Bella, none of this is her fault."

"Oh, so you're forcing her to date you?" Alice stood up, her hands on her hips. "Tell me why I'm not surprised."

She was glaring daggers at Edward. Rose stood up too which forced me to stand up as well. I chose to hide behind Edward, he seemed like a good shield. "Guys, can't we all just talk about this calmly?"

"I'm not forcing her to do anything," Edward practically shouted. "She's with me out of her own free will."

"OH, is she now?" Alice shrieked back.

"Yes! And I promised to take care of her as long as we were together. Forever!" Edward countered. _Forever_? Could he possibly mean that? My heart swelled at the thought. "Do you really think Bella would be with me if she didn't want to be?"

"Of course not," Alice laughed. _What?_

"Exactly," Edward agreed, missing Alice's remark. "Wait, what?"

Rose and Alice both broke out into fits of giggles. What was I missing here? Shouldn't they be tag-teaming Edward? What happened to the screaming? Why wasn't I being bitched out anymore? Had Edward won the fight? Like everything in my life as of late, this made no sense. Why in the name of hell were people in Forks so damn confusing?

Rose was quick to recover from her little outburst. "You two are priceless!" She pointed at us. "_I'm not forcing her to do anything!_ You should hear yourself Edward!"

"What the hell is going on here?" He snapped, just as annoyed and confused as I was.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice was shaking her head at him. "I thought you were so much smarter than this. And you Bella," she turned to me, "how didn't you realize all of this?"

"Uhm, easily?" I asked.

Again, they were giggling. Rose smirked at me. "You two really think we'd just leave you alone for hours on end and not know the consequences?"

The consequences? What did they mean by that? What happened besides us getting together? Oh. _No they didn't!_ Yes, yes they did. Why would I even think to put it past them? This was Alice and Rose we were talking about.

"I thought you'd get it," Alice smirked at me. "Did you really think you were masking your feelings for Edward when we talked?"

Yes! I was very good at pretending I wasn't falling, fast might I add, for her jerk of a brother. I was drawn to his type; it's not really my fault. I can't help but like men who have a tendency to treat me badly. But, lucky for me, Edward wasn't really like that. He just had a bad boy reputation, which instinctively drew me. Or at least, he wasn't like that anymore.

"But you hate me," Edward was looking at Alice, absolutely baffled. "Why would you ever want me to be with Bella? I imagined you as the number one oppose of this. Since when did you switch over to the light side?"

"Same day as you."

I wasn't really able to understand the moment they shared, but I got the gist of it. They were going to back off each other, moderately. It was basically their way of saying truce, without actually admitting to it. As long as I got to keep my boyfriend, best friends, son, and father, I was perfectly content.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella trusted me. How could I have been stupid enough to let that happen? I was still involved in the bet! I had to end this before it got any worse. But what would Mike do? Would he be willing to end this? Would he tell her everything? How would she react when I told her? There was only one way to find out. I'd have to talk to Mike.

Mike seemed to be thinking of the bet as well, because on my way to English he pulled me aside in the hall. "So, how's that bet going?"

I looked around, making sure no one was watching us. I quickly pulled him into a classroom and locked the door. He strut over to one of the desks and plopped down onto it. "I guess it's not going to well."

"Listen," I really had no idea how to go about this. Mike was very temperamental. He'd most likely freak out, but I could handle that. I just didn't know if I could handle what he'd do afterwards. "I need to call off the bet."

"No way man," he shook his head angrily. "You're not backing out of this because you can't get her."

"I'll give you everything and more, just as long as you let me out of this," I wasn't begging but I was ready too.

He sat in thought for a minute. "What gives?"

"Nothing! I just can't do this anymore. It's too hard," and it was true.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to believe you'll give me everything?"

"I have everything with me," I told him.

"You have five grand on you?" He asked incredulously.

"I have a credit card with a limit of five thousand, it's for you."

"And you'll probably cancel it as soon as I walk away."

"No," I shouted. "You can tell her if I do! Just take it, take everything," I threw my phone and car keys at him. "Just tell me this is over!"

I could sense he was trying to picture the odds of me giving up my bet, but he didn't verbalize this. After a minute or so, he smirked up at me. "Fine. It's over. I win."

"You win, you win," I repeated. "So we're done with this? We wont talk about it with anyone?"

"Yeah whatever," he waved his hand at me as he started walking towards the door. I stepped in front of him. I had to make sure he wasn't going to tell. I had to tell her myself. It was going to be bad, but it'd be twenty times worse if she found out from him.

"No, you have to promise me that this is the last you'll speak of the bet."

"Cullen, get out of my way," he attempted to push me, but his strength didn't match mine. I didn't falter. "Okay! Not a word. Now let me go!"

"Good."

"Yeah, sure," he sneered before stomping out of the room.

Now that that was done with, all I had to focus on was telling Bella. I could only imagine how she would react. She'd curse, kick, scream, and threaten me and just when I think she's done; she'll start all over again. Of course she'll dump me, that much was unavoidable, but I could pretend it wouldn't happen. I could act like this wasn't going to be the worst thing to ever happen to me. But I'd always know it was. Losing her, after so little time, would be much too painful. We'd barely gotten to be ourselves with one another. I had so much to say and not enough time to say it. I wanted to tell her I loved her. But how could I tell her? She wouldn't believe me. She would say it was a sham. She'd say I'm lying just to keep her with me. I wouldn't be though. I really did love her. I loved her so much, it was scary. How could my heart have so much love within it? I went from emptiness to overload! When and how had this happened?

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. I was in the process of changing for gym when I noticed someone was missing from the locker room. Emmett was to my left, Jasper to my right, and then no one was next to Jasper. That's not right. It usually went Matt, Emmett, Me, Jasper, and then…Mike. Where the hell was he? He'd never been late to gym a day in his life. That freak thrived on showing off to all the girls. _Don't worry about it, he's probably already out there_. I decided to listen to my conscience, it was probably right.

But, when I got out into the gym and was immediately aware that someone else was missing, my heart sank. _Bella_. She wasn't there. Alice was stretching by herself in the corner, Bella no where to be seen. I quickly jogged to her side. I swear, if Mike went to Bella I'd kill him.

"Alice!" I said frantically.

"Yea," she didn't look up to see me as she touched her toes.

"Where's Bella?"

She looked up then. Her eyes scanned the gym, like mine had a few minutes ago, and she frowned. "She said she'd only be a minute. Someone wanted to talk to her."

"Where'd they go?!"

"Just outside the building. Why, what's going on?" She was finally looking at my face now. I'm sure she could see my concern but I didn't have time to explain.

"Shit!" And before she could ask me anymore questions, I ran at top speed out of class. I had to fine Bella before it was too late.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Soooooo, what's gonna happen next?! _Okay, so I just wanted to let you know that this chapter wasn't beta'd because I'm a woman of my word. My beta will look over it later and I'll repost it, just to have my edited version up. My word was 65+ reviews got the chapter Thursday morning and a lemon in chapter 11. So, next chapter gets you a lemon but you determine _when_ you get chapter 11. SO REVIEW! I know, I've become a review whore. But it's hard not to when I have such loving fans like you guys!! If anyone wasn't to ask any questions of me, send me a private message. I'll always respond. OH!! Does anyone want different POVs, not for every chapter but special. Like Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Charlie, or even Ayden.

So here's the review deal…

**45 **reviews gets the chapter Sunday night.

**55 **reviews gets the chapter Sunday morning.

**65** reviews gets the chapter Saturday night.

**75** reviews gets the chapter Saturday morning.

**80** reviews gets the chapter Friday night.

**85 **reviews gets the chapter Friday morning.

_Anything more and you'll get a special treat in chapter twelve or thirteen!!_


	12. How could you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: So, that was a load of craziness. Seeing as I was a dumb butt and posted the wrong chapter. Hehe, I'm so sorry for those who had to wait. Bad news guys, I slammed my finger in the car door late last night. It's all swollen, bruised, and annoying right now. I can type perfectly fine; it just hurts to not use that one finger. Aside from that, I've become an OTH addict. I need to get caught up!! We didn't quite get 80 reviews, so that's why you're getting this Saturday. I guess you guys didn't really want a lemon…..

Anyway, this chapter starts out calm and silly. You should enjoy it  Also, in order for this chapter to work; it's all Bella's POV. Next chapter starts with Edward, so don't miss him too much!

**BELLA'S POV**

It was like I was doomed. First, I wake up with horrible stomach pains. So, I get an amazing guy to nurse me back to health. But the next day, I wake up sneezing my guts out. I couldn't win with my body. I'd missed enough school as is, so I had to go in today no matter how terrible I felt. I was already running late for school by the time I got out of bed. I wasn't planning on spending my whole day sneezing and disoriented. So, after a quick shower I took two Benadryl and was on my way out of the house, kissing Ayden and Charlie on their foreheads before the door slammed shut behind me.

I kept sneezing the whole drive to school but by the time I got to school I was just sniffling a lot. The medicine kicked in pretty fast and I was feeling better by the time I got to trig. Alice was being her hyper self, as usual, talking about this guy she had a crush on. I wasn't really paying attention, because my head was feeling a little woozy. I assumed it was a temporary side affect from the meds, but when I got to my next period class and the feeling only intensified, I wasn't so sure. Why did my head feel so light?

Mr. Links was absent today, so we had a sub. She just sat at the front of class, magazine in hand and her cell phone nearby. I took advantage of this blessed opportunity and rested my head down on the table. I only shut my eyes for a minute when the room door burst open. My head shot up as everyone gasped.

Edward was standing there, dressed in shining armor. His bronze hair was blowing in a nonexistent wind while the sun's rays made his pale skin smolder marvelously. I felt an instinctive pull towards him. My body reacted before I was able to question what was going on. I glided over to his side and once we were mere inches apart, Edward crashed his lips down upon mine. The kiss was frenzied, hectic, and blissful. He only pulled away for a second, just to pick me up and lift me over his shoulder. I giggled as he carried me out of class and to his white horse. He sat me down properly before hoisting himself up and directing the horse off.

We rode only for a few minutes before the horse came to a halt, right by a huge set of trees. I looked up at Edward, absolutely baffled but he only smiled down at me. He hopped down first and I was in his arms, bridal style, moments later. He carried me through the forest, pushing branches back and stepping on any bugs I saw. Just when I thought I was going to fall asleep, Edward stopped and set me down.

"What's this?" I looked at the two trees stuck together, mossy rocks on either side of them.

He smiled, grabbing my hand before pulling me through the trees. I was about to yell at him because a branch cut my arm, but I was too marveled by the sight before me. We were standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. The sun was setting in the Far East, casting a golden and pink glow over the silky grass. Gorgeous pink, purple, and white flowers stuck up wildly all over the meadow. My breath was caught in my throat. I had no words to describe this other than _simply breath-taking_.

Edward wrapped his arms around my middle from behind me, kissing my neck softly in the process. "Like it," he whispered against my ear lobe. I sighed in content.

"I love it," I whispered back.

We stood there for a while, just watching the sun set. All the beautiful colors of day turning into night danced past us and we enjoyed them together. After a while, I grew chilly. I turned towards Edward and he pulled me close him. Hadn't he been wearing armor before?

"What happened to your clothes from before?" I asked, a little puzzled. He was in jeans and jacket now.

"I am however you want me to be," he replied back simply. What did that mean? If I wanted him to be something, he would be? What if I wished he was in a giant chicken suit?

Suddenly he was. _What_?!

Well, what if I wished he was dressed in women's clothes. Just like before, he was in high heels and a mini skirt. I quickly pictured him in his basketball uniform. _If I can wish him to be however I want…could I picture him in his boxers?_ I closed my eyes as I thought about it and as soon as I opened them back up, Edward was standing with his hands on his hips clad in just a pair of blue striped boxers. _Oh god…_

"You can have anything you want as well," his voice was husky._ What was happening?_

When he said anything, did he really mean that? Could I have a basket full of apples? Yes I could. Edward now stood with the basket in one hand, while he took a bite out of one of the juicy, red apples. What if I wanted a bouquet of white roses trimmed with red? Edwards's hands were now full with the flowers. I liked the idea of this! What if I wanted him to dance around…with _red ribbon_? Seconds flew by and he was spinning around me, humming lightly. Could I get him to play a game of chess by himself? Of course I could!

_What if I used this for…pleasure?_

"What kind of pleasure?" His voice sounded in my ear. I spun around to see him now sitting on the edge of a bed. When had that gotten here? "Join me Bella."

"Edward," I blushed. He just asked me to bed! In the middle of a field! This wasn't exactly how I pictured our first time. Though, it was actually rather romantic. It was just us two. I could have whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted it. I could want this to never end, I could want no one to come near here…I could have it just how I wanted it.

"This is what you want Bella, I know it is." He was right. I _did_ want this. I wanted to be as close to Edward as humanly possible. If I could, I'd find a way to get myself under his skin. I loved being in close contact with him. It electrified my senses. I couldn't even imagine what sex with him would be like.

"Okay," I tried to hide my faint cheeks, but Edward's smile made them redden even more. I slipped off my jacket, kicked off my shoes, and slid into bed next to him.

Edward's hands were quick to react. He was leaning over me, brushing the hair out of my face. "Everything is up to you, this is all yours," I sighed in relief. "I love you."

His warm breath on my neck was just the start. He dipped his head down to suck, bite, and kiss my tender flesh. In seconds, I was itching for him. I ripped his face away from my neck so I could kiss him. Our lips met a little differently than last time. Before, it had been much softer and passionate. But this kiss was fiery, possessive and world shattering. My entire body was on fire. I wasn't close enough to him. I clawed at his back, pulling my self closer to him.

"Edward," I moaned against his mouth.

He knew exactly what I wanted. I arched my back and he slid his cool hands under my shirt. I couldn't breathe when his hand cupped my right breast. My eyes shot open and I was looking into his emerald ones. All I saw was love and desire. I bit my lip in anticipation. He used his other hand to slide my shirt off. He unhooked my bra and threw it off the bed. I gasped as the cool air came in contact with my skin, but he was back on me again. His hands roamed my body. They slowly rubbed up my sides, warming me instantly. His lips were on mine again as his hands came in contact with my bare breasts. His lips parted from mine and slowly made the descent down my neck, right past my collar bone, and coming to a stop right above my beating heart.

"I love you Isabella," he said softly before pressing his warms lips down onto my skin. I melted into him, completely devoted to him and this moment.

"I love you too," I breathed. His hands were freely roaming my body, as his lips began to travel once more. When his tongue juts out to lick my already hard nipple, I gasped hard. Taking advantage of the situation, Edward began to slowly massage my other breast while kissing, nipping, and licking at my bare breast. The pleasure that erupted inside me was too hard to contain, I had to have him. All of him. Right now…

"If you want," he whispered into my ear.

"I do," I breathed.

He pressed his lips to mine and I was on fire all over again. One hand was behind my hand while his other expertly undid my pants. They quickly joined the pile of clothes on the floor. My hands went from ravaging his hair, to gliding down his rippled back, to his perfectly round ass. Correction, his perfectly round ass covered by horrible, intrusive boxers.

And because I got everything I wanted, my hands were now rested on his bare flesh. I squealed in delight. His lips left mine again but I didn't protest this, because they were on my skin again. He trailed kisses down my neck, breasts, and stomach before stopping and pulling away. He rested back on his knees, allowing me to see him in all his perfection. He was an Adonis and I was a mere peasant, graced by my god. His pale skin glowed in the light. I was at a total loss for words. He was so beautiful. So perfect. So sexy, so fucking sexy. My hands stretched to him. He grabbed one, dropping a kiss to it before letting go. His hands were on my feet moments later. He kissed each toe, then my foot and soon he was kissing up my legs. He stopped at my thighs, but only for a moment. I spread my legs further for him and he knew what I wanted.

All the air left me when I felt his tongue flicker across my core. I was exhilarated. Never, in all my life, had I ever experienced a sensation more amazing than this. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, he was ravaging my pussy with his mouth. Kissing, sucking, moaning…it was too much for me. I grabbed his rock hard shoulders and pulled him up to me, catching his lips with mine. I ignored the fact I could taste myself in his mouth. I needed this, I needed him. As we kissed, I didn't notice his hand sliding down my body. But when his fingers pressed against my wetness, I certainly was alert. Before I knew it, he had one finger inside me, sliding in and out slowly. Then he inserted a second digit, his pace increasing. He added another finger and began to pump harder, causing me to moan and push myself against him. When he added a fourth finger, I could not physically take it anymore. I had to have _him_ inside me. If he wasn't, I'd literally explode.

"Edward," I groaned in pleasure. "I need you…"

"You need me to what," he said seductively, his pace slowing down to a teasing manner.

"I need you inside of me," I whispered, barely able to breathe.

"I didn't hear you…"

"I need you…" I begged.

"Bella," he sang into my ear. "You're going to have to speak up."

"FUCK ME EDWARD," I shouted into the night air.

"With pleasure," he said while removing his fingers.

He positioned himself so he was over my body now, my legs wrapped around his middle. He kissed me softly as he rocked his body against mine. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything was becoming blurry. All I knew at this point was that if he wasn't in me in .005 seconds, I'd scream until my dying day. Like the good little mind reader he was proving to be, Edward did as I pleased. He pressed his hardness against my core. I bit his lip, begging him to put it in me. He bit me back as his slowly slid inside of me.

All the emptiness I'd ever felt in my life was gone. I knew this was where I belonged. Edward was who I would forever love. We were two parts to one whole. He was my other half. The feeling of him inside me was enough evidence alone. I knew that as soon as he pulled out, I'd be aching for him. His pace was slow and tender at first, but I was past the slowness. I ground against him until he realized I wasn't all that fragile. Soon, we were bucking against each other in a wild frenzy, every sense exploding around us. We came simultaneously collapsing against each other afterwards.

Edward pulled out of me slowly, creating a sticky mess. I wished it away before cuddling up onto his chest. "You're perfect," he said simply.

"Not compared to you," I countered.

"That's a subject for debate," but we didn't debate it. We just laid together in a comfortable silence before drifting off to sleep.

"Bella?" I turned around to Edward but he was fast asleep beside me. Who was calling me? What time was it? "Bella!"

The world started shaking and suddenly my head shot up. _That had been a dream_. Obviously. I didn't really think Edward came and rescued from a boring class on a white fucking horse. And I most certainly didn't believe that I could have whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Like Edward, in the middle of a field on a comfy, plush bed. None of that really could happen. Right?

"Bella, you fell asleep," it was Angela Weber. She smiled sweetly down at me. "The bell just rang, last period of the day!"

Oh my god. I just slept right through the day. Last period of the day? I had fallen asleep in third period! Shit! I jumped to my feet and darted out of class as fast as my dizzy body would allow me. I didn't get very far before colliding with someone. I had a knack for doing that.

"I'm so sorry," I gushed as I bent down to collect their books. When our hands met, I looked up to see Mike Newton smirking at me. _Ew_. "I'm just gonna go…"

"No!" He shouted before I had a chance to even move. "I'm meant, please don't. I haven't been able to apologize to you for how I acted on your first day."

"It's more than fine, honestly." I told him. I really could care less about Mike.

"No, it's not. I was a total asshole," he was trying to act bashful, but I saw right past him. "Which is why I wanted to ask you, would you be willing to let me make it up to you Friday night? Over dinner and a movie?"

I laughed. How hadn't he heard about Edward and me yet? Was he really that out of the loop? "I'm busy Friday."

"Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm busy Saturday. And since I know you're going to ask, I'm busy Sunday too. I'm busy every day, here on out. Okay?"

"Busy doing what?"

He was so dumb. What did he think I was busy with? "I'll be busy with Edward."

"Edward?" He stared at me in disbelief. "As in Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, as in my boyfriend," I started walking away from him. Why was I having this question?

"Don't you know about the—

He never finished that sentence. I assumed he figured I didn't care and dropped the subject. I continued on my way to gym, late as anything. I was just about to walk into class when someone pulled me back. What was with people making me skip class? I spun around, ready to scream at Mike but was met by the face of an angel. I snaked my arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly.

"Hello handsome," I said softly.

"Bella," his voice was shaky and distant. I pulled away, scared of his reaction. What was wrong? Had I done something? Was everything okay? Was he mad at me? "Remember when I said we needed to talk?"

My heart sank. "Yes," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. Was he dumping me already?

"Can we go out to my car?" I only nodded, afraid to speak. I easily forgot that I was skipping gym, for the millionth time, as we approached his car. But, when he came to a stop we were standing in front of a red BMW.

"What happened to the Volvo?" I asked, eyeing this new car.

He grimaced. "I'll explain. This is my dad's car. Just get in, okay?"

I did as told. I got in right next to him and buckled myself up; even though it didn't appear we were going to be leaving anytime soon. My head was rolling with questions. What happened? Why now? How could I have been so stupid? How hadn't I seen this? I had a kid! He was scared, obviously. He wasn't ready for this life. I can't believe I expected him to really change. For me, who could?

"Bella, I don't know how to say this," he choked out. I looked over to him, he had tears pricking at the edges of his eyes. His pain was my pain. Tears freely streamed down my own face.

What had I done wrong?! That's all I wanted to know. "What?"

"Bella, I promised you something," he sighed heavily, "and I broke that promise."

"What promise?" I couldn't remember anything he promised! He didn't break anything. Everything was fine. No worries! Situation avoided. All clear. Good to go! Perfect!

He took my hands in his and stared me directly in the eye. "You asked me not to hurt you and I promised I wouldn't."

I wasn't hurt. Why did he always seem to talk in riddles? Why couldn't he just say things straight forward! Why mess around with my head so much. That's what hurt. I hated worrying. I hated knowing that I was doing everything wrong. I hated the fact I was going to loose him in only a matter of minutes.

"But I'm fine," I sobbed. I tried to hug him but he pushed my hands off him. He wanted to look me in the eyes.

"Yes, Bella I did a terrible thing."

"No," I swore to him. "I'm fine, you're fine, everything's fine! Why can't you just see that?"

"Bella, you have no idea what you're talking about," he was fighting his own tears, I could tell. What was so bad that _Edward_ would cry?

"Then tell me!" I shouted. He flinched at my words but I didn't go ignored.

"Okay," he swallowed hard. I waited for him to begin. "I did something, before all this. Before there was a you and me. I…I made a bet."

If my heart could fall any farther, it did. What kind of bet? "Oh…about what?"

"Mike Newton," _oh no, god…he tried to tell me_, "He bet me that I couldn't get you to have sex with me."

My mind went blank. There was nothing, nothing in the English language that I could say to that. How do you respond to that remark? Especially when you are _in love_ with the person who said it? I didn't know what to say. I had no idea what to feel. Everything was numb. My senses, my mind, my feelings…all of it vanished. I had nothing left. It was funny how some simple words could do that to you. Well, not really that funny.

"That's why I don't have my car," he said, though I was barely paying attention.

The man I was in love with and ready to spend the rest of my life with, though I hadn't told him this yet, was with me because of a bet. He didn't want me, at least not like I wanted him. He wanted me so he could win. I knew, I knew that this was going to happen. When had anything in my life ever gone right? I was a failure. I didn't deserve anything but this. I was meant to be crushed. This was fate. I would never be happy; there was no point in trying.

"Mike said if I couldn't get you to sleep with me in three months, I had to give him my car, my phone, and five thousand dollars. If I won, I got his car," he continued on with his little confession. He was crying, I was crying, and I'm sure Mike was somewhere laughing. I was a joke. How hadn't I seen this coming? It was like a fucking atom bomb. I was the world's biggest jackass.

"So you lost," I said bitterly. Why was he fucking telling me this? Why had he promised to protect me? Forever? Well, forever was pretty damn short, wasn't it? And who was he protecting me from? Himself?

"No," he corrected me. "I gave up. I canceled the bet."

"How could you?" Was all I managed to say. There really wasn't any other question I could ask.

"I'm an asshole," I nodded. "I didn't do this," he grabbed my hand but I ripped it back and set it down in my lap. "I love you Bella, that's why I quit the bet. I fell for you. For you, for Ayden. I fell so hard. You're everything that I'm not; you make me want to be a person. I have to be, for you guys."

"Stop," I sobbed, facing the front. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't stand to be with him any longer. "Take me home."

"Bella," he pleaded with me.

"Fine, I'll walk," I opened my door but he grabbed my wrist before I could get out the door. "Take me home now."

"Okay," he agreed.

We both remained silent on the car ride to my house. There was nothing left to say. Nothing would ever be the same. When he pulled up, I got out of my car quickly. He followed me up the steps and to the front door. I turned to him, my face bright red as the tears streamed down it.

"Bella," he brushed my hair back behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was so stupid to take that bet. But…if I hadn't, I wouldn't have realized how amazing you truly are. I wouldn't have fallen in love."

Why did he say the right things at the wrong time? Why did he have to be so sweet, yet so cruel? Hadn't he done enough damage? Shouldn't he be going now?

"Good bye Edward," I breathed. He didn't push me any further. He only stood there was I slid into my house. I imagined he stood there for a long time, but I wasn't going to stand and watch. I ran into the house, looking for the one person who never failed me.

Ayden was sitting cross-legged in the living room, watching Elmo on the TV. Charlie was sitting in his chair, dressed for work. "Hey kiddo, I'm glad you got my text. The station needs me down there. Let your teacher know I'll have their note in two days time, okay?"

I looked down at my phone to see I had a new text. I was a little to caught up in something else to pay attention to that. I just nodded at my dad, hoping he didn't catch onto my current state. I had just a little bit of luck left over because he didn't. Charlie hopped off the couch, bent down to kiss Ayden, and then hugged me goodbye before leaving for work.

I just sank down to my knees, freely wailing. Ayden crawled over to my side, taking my face in his little hands. "Momma okay?"

"No baby," I wept. "Momma's not okay."

"Ayden was bad?" His little lip quivered at me.

"No sweety, you're a good boy," I rubbed his back. He looked up me, still confused by my tears. "Mommy needs to go to her room for a minute. Would you go lie down in your bed for a nap, please?"

"You stop crying if I do?" I laughed. He knew how to bargain. I nodded my head in agreement. I could hold back my tears for a few minutes longer.

We walked up the stairs, hand in hand, before parting at our separate rooms. I kissed the top of his head before dashing into my room, locking the door behind me. What I was about to do, he could never see. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before kneeling down by my bed and pulling out a little box. It was all I had left of my past life.

The little black box mainly had a bunch of pictures, some letters, a razor blade, a bag of coke, and two bags of weed. I'd stopped a while ago, but I held onto these because…they were the last things I'd gotten from Jacob. It was the last time he kissed me. It was the day I found out I was pregnant. I'd gone to him to buy for me and a friend. But afterwards, right before I was going to snort some coke, I felt funny. My stomach hurt and I had no idea why. For the first time since I'd started, I didn't feel like doing anything. Thinking about it later, I realized I hadn't gotten my period, so I went to the store and stole a pregnancy test. After the initial shock of it being positive, I was excited. I had always liked babies! But then that excitement turned into fear when I remembered I was going to have to tell Jacob.

"_Jake?" I said in the phone, totally unsure of myself._

"_Yeah Bella?" I could hear him walking and I couldn't help but wonder where he was going._

"_Where are you?" I asked._

"_I don't know, you tell me," he said from behind me. I gasped before running over and throwing my arms around his neck. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I tried to bury myself in it. He smelt so damn good._

"_What are you doing here?" I said with a giggle._

"_I came to see you," he said with a smirk. "It's been a while since we've…you know," he eyes traveled up and down my body while his hands grasped my ass firmly. I let out a squeak in surprise._

"_I kind of had to talk to you about that," I admitted._

_He looked a little lost. "Like what?"_

"_Well," I wasn't really sure how to say it. "I kind of…missed my period."_

_His face went white. "Oh. And?"_

"_And," I paused. "I'm pregnant!" I waited for him to pick me up and spin me around, saying this was wonderful but he never did. When I opened my eyes back up, he was in the door way._

"_Well, you were a fun ride while it lasted Bella," he said harshly._

"_What?" I cried out. That was _far_ from the reaction I had been expecting. _

"_That baby is not mine," he spat. "You're a whore Bella, as if I'd get you pregnant."_

"_But…but you were my first, my only one," I was embarrassed. Why would he want me? I was going to get fat, useless, and we couldn't have sex anymore. How had I been dumb enough to think he was going to like this?_

"_Don't bother bugging me for money," he said over his shoulder. "It's not my kid."_

_I fell to my knees, sobs wrecking through me. How had I let this happen?_

I was never going to be happy. Guys would tell me they loved me. They'll tell me I'm special but I never will be. Just like Jake, they'd all leave. Edward was no better than Jake. The only difference was, I had never felt this way about Jake. I had never loved him the way I loved Edward. I knew, from experience, how to get over Jacob Black, but I never thought I was going to have to get over Edward Cullen. I had been dumb enough to believe he was my knight in shining armor.

I picked up the little bags, wondering what it would be like to go back. What if I never gave up the life? What if I had gotten an abortion?_ How dare you! Take that back. Ayden's the best thing to ever happen to you!_ What was with me? Why would I even think life without Ayden would be better? It was physically impossible to exist without my son. I hadn't been living before, but now…with him, I was alive.

I tossed the baggies back into the box before stuffing it back under my bed. What was I thinking? I couldn't go back. I was here. I was healthy. I was going to get through this, I didn't need drugs to help me do that. I could handle this pain. It wasn't like I hadn't in the past. And if I couldn't…then I'd deal with it then. But for now, I'd focus on getting through this.

Trying to get my mind back on track, I got off the floor and made my way to Ayden's room. I had just opened his door when a banging sound came from downstairs. Who could possibly here right now? I shut my son's door quickly before trotting down the stairs. The banging only seemed to be getting louder.

As I approached the door, I heard a voice all too familiar to me. "BELLA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! LET ME IN!!"

Without a moment's hesitation, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the only person I trusted to help me. "Edward," I cried into the phone. "Help me!"

Why did everything that could possibly go wrong, go wrong all on the same day?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sure you all know who it is! But, please guess! So, that was my first lemon. It really had nothing to do with the plot; it was added just for you guys. I hope it wasn't too terrible though / Anywoo, I am a little upset that last chapter got less reviews than the one before it. But that was partially my fault, seeing as I did mess up the chapter updates. So, the next update will be the RIGHT one, but when it comes out depends on you. I know that I am asking a lot of you guys, but you do realize it's a lot of pressure to write this story and your reviews are what make me want to write? So the more I get, the faster I write!!

**40 reviews** get the chapter Friday.

**55 reviews** get the chapter Tuesday night.

**60 reviews** get the chapter Tuesday morning.

**65 reviews** get the chapter Monday night.

**70 reviews** get the chapter Monday morning.

**75 reviews** get the chapter Sunday night.

**80 reviews** get the chapter Sunday morning.

**85 reviews** get the chapter tonight.

_**Anything more and I'll add in the SPECIAL POV in chapter 13!! I already picked who it's going to be, heheheh**_


	13. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: I love you guys, plain and simple. So Chapter 13 is already so when it's posted is all up to your. Review and let me know how this chapter affected you!!

**BELLA'S POV**

I stood at the door, completely frozen. How had he found me? What did he want? Why was he here? Was he going to hurt me? Would he hurt Ayden?

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He screamed, pounding his fists on the wood. I backed away slowly, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP, I'M DOING IT FOR YOU!"

Oh no. Please, no! I continued to inch my way backwards. His assault on the door didn't cease. He continued to pound and beat at the poor old door. I whined at the thought of how much longer it would last. Not much. Everything stopped. I couldn't hear him outside any longer and that scared me more than anything.

It all happened so fast. The door came flying into the hall, Jacob on the other side of it. I ran up the stairs faster than lighting and right into Ayden's room. I threw the door shut and locked it before finding everything possible and putting it against the door.

"Oh Bella," he sang. "Where are you?"

I slid down against the wall, my head in my hands. _Please hurry Edward._

**EDWARD'S POV**

I just stood at her door for quite sometime. I had no idea what to do or what to say. She didn't dump me, but she didn't say we were still together. She didn't yell at me and say she hated me. She didn't say she loved me either. I had so many questions, but I didn't have the right to ask any of them. She deserved better than me. She was an angel. How could I have put her through this? What was wrong with me?

"Edward?" Charlie asked as he closed the door behind him. I must have been a sight to see. I was staring blankly at something off in the distance, tears streaming down my face, on the porch of my girlfriend's house.

"Yea," I rasped.

"Walk with me," he motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told. We stopped by his police cruiser, Charlie looking up into the sky. "I don't know what happened and I don't want to. I do know, however, that Bella loves you for some crazy reason. And when I saw her, I thought you'd taken advantage of that. But seeing you're just as bad, if not worse, than her…I can't help but feel bad for you. Cause you love her too."

I nodded my head. "More than I can bear to say."

"See that scares me," he admitted. "You guys are so young. Bella's been through too much too young. I feel like I failed her as a father."

"She loves you," I protested. "You saved her, you didn't fail her."

He only half-smiled at this. "Listen, I got to get to work. But, I'd really like to talk to you a little more about this. Okay?"

"Of course," I wanted to too. He patted me on the back before sliding into his seat. He drove off quickly and I eventually got into my own car. I flew out of the driveway and just started driving. I had no intentions of going home. I had no intentions of going anywhere. I just wanted to drive. I needed to clear my head.

But I just couldn't. I kept picturing Bella's tortured expression after I told her. Her whole face went blank. It was like she wasn't even thinking. _Like she couldn't even feel._ I had done this to her! I had gone against my own instincts and hurt her. And there was a chance I could never fix this. She may never let me. Just because she didn't react then, didn't mean she wouldn't later. I was going to get dumped, that much was inevitable. But I'd fight for her. I'd prove myself to her. I'd strive to make this better, though that proved to be the impossible.

Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, my phone started vibrating. I had every intention of just throwing it into the backseat and continuing this destinationless journey, but something inside me said to see who it was. I pulled it out of my pocket, blatantly surprised to se Bella's name flashing across the screen. Why would she be calling me?

"Edward," she cried into the phone. "Help me!"

Before I could ask what was wrong, she'd already hung it. This wasn't déjà vu for me, because something was much different. The last time Bella called for help, she sounded helpless and miserable, but right now she sounded horrified and worried. Something was threatening her. Or Ayden. Or both of them.

I wasn't about to sit there and wonder was going on. I spun my car around and rocketed off towards Bella's house. I barely paid any mind to the road as I drove to Bella's house. My thoughts were elsewhere. Like, what was wrong? What happened? Was she going to be okay? Was Ayden? Were they in some type of danger? Should I call Charlie now or later? Would I even need to call him? I had so many questions and so little answers.

When I pulled up to her house, there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I eyed the little Rabbit and noticed the license plate was from Phoenix. So some one from back home came to visit? I didn't have much time to think about this because I could hear someone banging around inside the house. I was up the stairs and in the door in less than five seconds.

"BELLA!" I heard someone scream. She didn't respond, which I prayed was because she was hiding.

I turned around the corner to come face to face with a tall, maybe a few inches taller than myself, tan skinned guy. He had long black hair and I was instantly reminded of one person, and one person alone. Ayden. This was his father. This was Jacob Black. Bella's ex. A drug dealer. The guy who left Bella after she got pregnant. He was the reason Bella had such low self esteem. He was the first person to really hurt my Bella. And he was here now, ready to do it again. I couldn't let that happen.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked angrily, his dark eyes ablaze.

"I'm Bella's boyfriend. Now, do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" I decided that I'd approach this from a calm, point of view. But, if he threw a punch, then this would be a blood bath. He was going to pay for what he'd done to her.

"Yea fucking right, like that bitch would ever date after me," he replied cockily. "Why don't you just go on your way; Bella and I have some things to discuss."

He turned to walk away from me, but I grabbed his wrist quickly. "No, you have nothing to talk to Bella about. It's me who you have to talk to."

"Seriously dude? Don't fucking touch me!" He ripped his wrist back and stared back at me, ready to pounce.

"I think it's time for you to leave," I said calmly.

"Nah, you've got that twisted. Bella and I were just about to enjoy ourselves, if you know what I mean?" He wiggled his eye brows at me.

_BAM! _I punched him straight in the jaw. Okay, so much for my calm stands point.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted at him.

He staggered back at bit, holding his face in his hands. I smiled smugly; surprised that was all it took to shut him up. But, I was wrong. He quickly retaliated by punching me directly in the stomach. I wasn't very affected seeing as Emmett and I fought all the time when we were younger, but I was distracted. That gave him enough time to run up the stairs. I shot up after him, pulling him away from Ayden's door and slamming him up against the wall.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE," I said, banging him in between words.

He tried to wrestle out of my grip, but I wasn't about to let go just yet. "Let me go!"

"Are you fucking high," I screamed. "I'm calling the cops and you're getting you little, scrawny ass arrested."

Any ounce of calm I had before had been burned away by anger. I was furious right now. Had Bella really ever been with his guy? He was a prick! A tool! A total douche bag! How had she managed? Then again, how had she managed me? I was a prick, a tool, and...a douche bag. I'd hurt her, so had he. The only difference between me and him was that he used her and I only attempted to. We really weren't much different and that made me angry.

During my little day dream, he'd maneuvered himself enough to squirm out of my grasp. When he was on his own two feet, he started swinging freely at me. He missed most of his shots, but knocked me a few good times in the face before I realized what was going on. I recovered quickly, punching him left and right. He fell back and I took advantage of this. I started to kick him while he was down, I know it's a dirty move but this kid made me want to fight dirty.

I was just about done when I heard the door behind me creak open. I spun around to see Bella's pale, fear stricken face stare back at me. I ran over to her, hugging her tightly to my chest. She cried on my shoulder as I rubbed her back, "It's okay. It's all over."

"Mommy?" Ayden came to stand next to us. "Eddie?" I bent down to pick him up, but someone snatched him before I could.

I turned around, terrified, to see Jacob holding Ayden. How could I have been stupid enough to turn my back on him in the middle of a fight? I let go of Bella and shielded her from this monster.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," Jacob sneered evilly at me. "If you don't leave and let me talk to Bella alone, then the kid gets it."

"You wouldn't," Bella shrieked.

"You of all people should know I would," Jacob replied. I felt Bella cringe at his words. I instinctively took a step forward, warning Jacob that he'd crossed the line. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Let him go," I commanded. Ayden was staring up at me in horror.

"Or what?" Jacob said with a laugh. "You'll hurt me? Looks like you'll be hurting the kid too, won't you?"

_Shit_, he was right. If I tried to hit him, he'd use Ayden as his defense. There was no way of getting around that.

"Looks like you're seeing it my way," Jacob replied coolly. "If you leave now, the kid will be fine."

"And if I don't?" I countered.

"Let's just say you don't want to know." My heart sank at the thought. This guy was a _drug dealer._ They got away with everything. They had no remorse. So what if this wasn't his home town? That meant he could act ever crazier. He wouldn't care if he killed Ayden and he knew that would in turn kill Bella. And I'm sure he was aware that would ultimately kill me, as well.

"I'll be fine Edward," Bella piped up from behind me. I spun around to look into her eyes. She was scared, but she refused to act so. She looked determined, almost as if she needed to do this. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and protect her and Ayden like I should. I was afraid that this monster would hurt her and I'd just die if he did.

"You better listen to her Edward," Jacob sang from the other side of me. As if an incentive, he squeezed Ayden tight forcing the little boy to squeal in pain. "Or else."

"Please Edward," Bella said with tears in her eyes. I couldn't say no to that, no matter how badly I wanted to. I'd have to suck it up and pray to God everything would be alright.

"Okay," I said, swallowing my pride. I gave Bella a quick kiss and made my way to leave. But Ayden wasn't about to let me leave.

"NO!" He cried before biting down, hard, on Jacob's hand. What happened next went by so quickly, I barely had anytime to react to it.

After Ayden bit him, Jacob literally throw Ayden off him...right down the stairs. Bella threw herself after him but was unable to catch him before he started rolling down the stairs. I took advantage of Jacob's defenseless state and started wailing on him, no mercy. I knocked him backwards and he fell hard. I didn't stop then. I got right on top of him and started to pound his face into mush. Even when he went unconscious, I still continued to smash his face in. I couldn't control my anger. It was only when I heard Bella scream crying that I stopped.

_Ayden!_

I pulled myself off of Ayden and ran down the stairs to find Bella with Ayden cradled in her arms. He was unconscious as well. _Shit_.

"Wake up Ayden," she cried to him. "Please baby, mommas sorry! Wake up!"

"Have you called 911?" I panicked.

"Yes," she shook her head.

That wasn't enough for me. I got out my phone and quickly dialed my father. "Dad?"

"Edward? Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No," I said simply. "Ayden's hurt. Can you come here?"

"Did you call 911?"

"Bella did, but I'd feel more comforted if you came as well."

"I'll be there in a heart beat," and the line went dead. My father would be true to his word, of that I was sure. I wasn't done making phone calls, however. I dialed Charlie as soon as my dad was off the line.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Chief Swan, its Edward. There's been an accident," I said gravely into the phone.

"I'm on my way," he promised. Just like my father, he hung up rapidly.

I was now able to focus my attention on Bella and Ayden. Looking at them clearly, I realized Bella was covered in blood. _Ayden's blood. _I bent down to see what had happened. He had a huge gash on the back of his little head that was leaking profusely. I felt myself grow faint at the sight. He was only two. What if his body couldn't handle this? What if he died? He hadn't even had a life yet! His future was so bright! How could God take him from us like this? He deserved so much more.

"Ayden," I breathed.

"It's okay baby," Bella kept repeating. She just stared off into the distance, rocking back and forth with Ayden in her arms. I didn't know what else to do, so I knelt down beside her and pulled them both into my lap. Even when I felt the warm liquid that was Ayden's blood covering my skin and seeping into my clothes, I didn't push them away. I only pulled them closer as we waited for our saviors.

A few minutes later, which really felt like hours, Carlisle and Charlie came rushing through the door together. They came to a halt as soon as they saw us sitting there on the ground. Charlie's face went pale and I could have sworn he was going to pass out. But Carlisle held him up and helped him over to us.

"What happened?" Charlie finally asked.

As if just remembering that scumbag was still here, I pulled myself away from Bella and made my way to show Charlie. "Follow me," I called over my shoulder. I took the stairs two at a time in order to reach him. Jacob lay on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, barely awake. I grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet, slamming him against the wall. Charlie cringed behind me; I wasn't sure if it was because of Jacob's state or if he didn't want his walls stained.

"He did this?" Charlie gasped.

I nodded my head. Jacob groaned as I slammed his head against the wall. "He threw Ayden down the stairs."

I expected Charlie to be angry and possibly yell in Jacob's face, but what he did instead was surprising and kind of funny. He pushed me out of the way and took a hold of Jacob. Before Jacob could even tell someone different was holding him, Charlie went ballistic.

"How fucking DARE you," he shouted in Jacob's face, banging him repeatedly into the wall. It was like he wanted an imprint of the freak on his wall. "That's MY grandson. MY GRANDSON! Are you fucking insane?! Do you know you're messing with?"

And because Jacob was the world's biggest idiot, he replied. "A whore..." he coughed, "and her retarded family."

I guess this really wasn't what Charlie wanted to hear, "You think this is funny? HUH? Wanna know what I think is funny?" Charlie screamed. I did. I needed to see what he thought was funny, because I'd probably find it hilarious.

Jacob didn't see fit to answer this time. This only made Charlie angrier, "I guess that's a yes." He turned to me, "Want to see something funny?"

"I'm dying to see," I said with a smirk. Jacob only grimaced at me, his eyes half shut. I assumed he was preparing himself for the hit, but when I saw his fist rocketing towards Charlie's jaw, I was proven wrong.

For an older guy, Charlie held his own very well. He dodged the punch and used all his force to toss Jacob away from his body. Jacob stumbled backwards and wound up toppling down the stairs, collapsing into a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Charlie erupted in laughter. It was rather cynical, but I found myself laughing as well.

But only for a moment, because Bella's voice caught my attention once more. "The police are here," I wasn't sure if she was telling Charlie or me. "And an ambulance."

I rushed down to see Carlisle holding Ayden, who was wrapped up in a towel with Bella as his side. She had a firm grip on Ayden's hand and I felt my heart ache when I saw his eyes still shut tight. He was limp in my father's arms and I couldn't help but fear the worst.

"Are you coming with me?" She rasped.

"Of course," I vowed. I took her empty hand in my own and we made out descent towards the hospital, towards the unknown future of Ayden.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Twist much? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you liked! I love to get Private Messages, so send them to me. I got 80 reviews for Chapter 11 but it was too late for me to post Chapter 12 Sunday morning, so in turn you'll get a special treat in Chapter 13.

85 Reviews gets Chapter 13 at 8pm Monday night.

Toodles!! Love you allllll


	14. The hospital

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: So, I was told that the last chapter was written 'kind of retarded' and was a total 'hot mess'. I didn't think so and neither did my beta. Oh well, if it lost some readers too bad for them. You're missing out on the good stuff. For those of you who enjoyed the previous chapter, thank you and I love you all. I wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but the reviews were kind of lacking. I had 90 reviews for chapter 12 and as of right now 52 for chapter 13. I'm sorry if I'm asking too much, but really guys, that's a dramatic drop and it's really hard to write so much. I'm putting myself out there and I've been rejected too many times to not care.

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm really sorry this took so long. I got a review from someone telling me that they reviewed six times, I LOVE YOU BY THE WAY, and were upset I took so long to post. But that one bad review threw me off so badly, I was afraid this chapter would suck so I kept going back and trying to redo it. Idk, I'm really sorry guys.

**BELLA'S POV**

I was losing my mind.

It had been three weeks, two days, five hours, sixteen minutes, and 27..26...25 seconds since Ayden was announced in a state of unconsciousness, best known as a coma. According to the doctors, he suffered traumatic brain damage and severe blood loss. Combine that with his age, it's a miracle he even survived. It didn't feel like a miracle. He was in pain. Immense pain. And his eyes, his beautiful little eyes, refused to open. His little arms, which loved to wave about, wouldn't move. His body was alive, but I felt like I'd lost his soul.

Comas didn't always have bad outcomes, did they? Some people were only in them for a few days tops. But then there were those cases in which people were out for years and then turned into vegetables. I couldn't contain myself if Ayden became a vegetable. If they asked me to pull the plug...I just couldn't. I wouldn't. I would die, literally, before I agreed to give him up. No matter what, I would stick with him. I could live through this. I would, for him. I'd do everything in my power to give him a chance. He couldn't leave me. He wouldn't dare.

But, as the days passed and turned into weeks, my composure slowly began slipping away. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. All I could do was sit and pray. My faith had never been strong, seeing as I didn't really grow up with one. But because of this accident, I was faithfully devoted to God. If he brought my family to this, he could see us through it. Of that I was sure. So, I sat with my son and held his hand while I prayed for his well being.

I'm sure people were getting worried about me, Edward in particular, but they couldn't really understand what I was going through. Ayden was my son. He was a part of me. We had a bond that no one but mother and son could understand or relate to. It was in my nature to be over protective and nurturing towards him, so when he was in so much danger and I had no real way of protecting him, being there was all I could do. I couldn't go eat, I didn't have time to sleep, school and work were definite no's, and anything else was just silly to ask me to do. With all the time I spent in Ayden's ICU room, I should have been given my own bed.

Right now, Ayden and I were alone, though his doctor would be coming in any minute to check up on him. According to them, he hasn't made the kind of progress they were hoping to see. On the Glasgow Coma Scale, he only scored 4 points. He got 1 point because he won't open his eyes, 1 point for making no movements, and 2 points for incomprehensible sounds. His sounds were the newest in development. For the first week or so, he was very silent. Only breathing. But last week, during a visit with Edward and Charlie, he started to make these awkward sounds. Charlie rushed to get a doctor and the doctor explained to us that we shouldn't get excited, but this was a good sign. I'd take anything as of right now.

His little chest rose with every breath he took. I smiled, pretending his was just asleep. It made this easier. It was easy to imagine he was having a very nice dream. I liked the idea. Brushing back his little curls, I pecked his cheek softly. His skin was warm, just like mine. His eyelids were lazily shut, reminding me of all the times he took his naps. He would look like this whenever he was about to wake up. I felt my heart rate accelerate. _He's doing it! He's getting up! He's okay! _But, like I should've known by now, that didn't mean anything. He was still 'sleeping'. God only knows I can take so much more of this before I rip all my hair out.

"Bella?" It was Edward. On time, as usual. He came every day right after school. Though he wanted to come here instead of school, I insisted that education was more important. My plummeting one, however, was microscopic in comparison to where I was right now. Ayden came first and foremost. It was not a question.

"Hi," I said feebly, never taking my eyes off my son. His lips were pulled into a smile, which seemed rather ironic. He's smiling while I'm crying. Not literally though, I got all my tears out. I was dry now, unable to cry anymore. I felt raw.

"How is he?" He slid into his seat beside me, taking my available hand in his.

"Same," though I was begging God for that to change.

This was how it was. He'd come be with me, though I was barely any company. He'd say hi, ask how Ayden was, and then we'd sit together in silence. He'd occasionally hum to me and Ayden, but he never interrupted my little trance. He let me be silent. He let me zone off into my own little world, where Ayden was okay. He never pushed me to talk. He never asked me about Jacob. He always did the right thing. This made it hard for me to even remember the bet. Edward was being the perfect boyfriend. I couldn't really be mad at him anymore, even though he hurt me. He was one lucky guy. For now at least.

"So..." He said slowly. This was different. Usually, he stayed until visiting hours were over without saying much. We didn't talk. We just waited.

"Hmm," I shut my eyes for a minute in order to rest them. I could feel sleep crawling up on me but I couldn't will myself to do allow it. I had to stay awake for Ayden. If I left him for sleep, who knows what could happen.

"Charlie wanted me to try and convince you to come home," he said quickly.

I didn't look at him. My silence was the answer. It was ridiculous for him to even ask, he knew what I would say or do. Edward was very aware of the fact Ayden was my main priority right now. I came in fourth at this point. First came Ayden, second was Charlie, third was Edward and fourth was me. I worried for my father almost as much as Ayden because all he had was us. I know when we didn't live with him, he was all alone. It didn't really bother him, because it was what he was used to. But now, after having us, he was so afraid of going back to his old life. He really understood what it was to be a family now, and like me, he couldn't bare to lose that. Then Edward, he dropped his whole life for me. To take care of me and my son. And at this point, I was giving him no incentive to do so. I barely looked at him these days, yet my appreciation and love for him grew by the minute. Though I'd hardly spoken to him, I knew he was just as stressed as me. I hated that I put all this on him, but the fact of the matter was I couldn't do anything about it. We were just going to have to pull through.

"I'm so worried about you."

His words shocked me, truly shocked me. Yes, I was very aware that everyone was concerned for my well being, but no one dared voice it. Not even Alice, the boldest person I knew, was able to tell me she was scared. Everyone just let me act how I wanted. But now, the most patient man I'd ever met in my life was voicing his opinion. After the initial shock wore off, I finally turned to him.

"Why?" My voice was hoarse from lack of use. I didn't mind. Neither did Edward, or at least he didn't show it.

"Bella, have you looked in a mirror lately?" I shook my head no. He obviously knew that. Why, what was so wrong with me? Surely I just needed a touch of make up and a nice shower. "I thought so. You're horribly pale, even more so than myself."

He laughed a little but I really saw no humor in the remark. I didn't look that bad, did I? Well, even if I did, it didn't matter. I wasn't supposed to look good. My two year old is in the hospital with brain damage. If I was worrying about how I looked, I would deserve to be shot.

He sighed at my lack of a response. "See, that's another thing. You barely talk anymore. I feel like I'm losing you."

"You're not losing me," my reassurance didn't sound very solid, but I couldn't promise him that everything was okay. Because things certainly were not okay, myself especially.

"But I am Bella," his voice was shaky. I felt terrible for making him so scared. Why did I always hurt the people I loved? First Charlie, then Ayden, and now Edward. I couldn't stand having that kind of burden on me. Just knowing I was the reason Ayden got injured was enough to make me want to die. What if I lost him because of my own stupidity?

"You're punishing yourself for something you had no control over," Edward squeezed my hand tight. "What _he_ did, is his fault. Not yours. He's the only person to blame and the only person who should be punished."

He always knew the words that hit home. For the first time since that fateful day, I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Why did I do this to myself?

"Don't cry Bella," He whispered, wiping away the tears. "I didn't say this to you to make you cry. I just want you to know you don't have to hide inside yourself. I'm always, _always_ going to be here for you. I'll stay right by your side until Ayden wakes up, if that'll make you happy."

"It would," I sobbed. I was so greedy. He should be at school, but I didn't want to see him go. I wanted him to stay here and make things better. I wanted him to calm me down when most people couldn't. I needed him more than ever.

"Then I will," and he pulled me to his chest tightly, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "For you, I would do anything Bella."

And I knew he would.

**EDWARD'S POV**

She was worse that I realized

Because I let her sit and wallow all this time, I hadn't even noticed the difference in her appearance. She'd lost weight, her hair was dull, her face was pale, she had terrible bags under her eyes, and yet she was still beautiful. I was too blinded by her beauty to see she was slowly deteriorating. If I didn't intervene right now, then things would have only escalated quickly. I had to get Bella before it was too late. Before I lost Bella completely.

I decided to speak to some doctors about how she was reacting to all this. I told them that she barely ate, refused to sleep, and wasn't talking. They were a little upset they hadn't been informed earlier and prescribed sleeping pills. I know she wouldn't willingly take them, which I told the doctor, so he mixed them into water for me and I was supposed to give it to her. I was almost one hundred percent positive she would refuse the drink, but it was worth a shot.

I saw my opportunity when she started crying. It sounded horrible that I was attacking while she was down, but it was for her benefit. After she calmed down, I moved her back onto her chair.

"I brought you some water," I said while taking out the bottle.

"I'm not really thirsty," she knew I could tell she was lying.

"Drink it Bella, you need something in your system at least." She hesitantly took the bottle from me. It took her a minute to put the bottle to her lips, but she was so thirsty she drank it all in one gulp.

The effects of the drink were almost instantaneous. Her eyes drooped, her body sagged, and she looked at me knowingly.

"I thought that tasted funny," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. She only shook her head at me before drifting off to sleep. I was relieved she didn't try to fight it, though it really wouldn't have made a difference. It was prescription medicine; surely it could handle what little resistance she had to offer.

After a few minutes of having her just sleep in my lap, I maneuvered her body so she was lying in bed with Ayden, without disturbing the machinery around him. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw a little smile on his lips after I put his mother beside him.

Everything was silent in the room, apart from their breathing. Ayden's was very low, while Bella's was a high humming sound that was rather melodic. I felt eased by the sounds, almost entranced. Because I too was tired, I rested my eyes as I listened to them and felt myself drifting off to sleep. I was almost there until I heard the door to the room creak. Instantly my eyes shot open and I spun around to see who the intruder was. It was only Charlie.

"Hey Ed," he nodded his head at me. I nodded back. "You got her to sleep?"

I shrugged. "Technically a doctor did, I just prodded him to do so."

"Ah, sleeping pills?" He took his seat on the opposite side of the bed, taking Ayden's little hand in his as soon as he sat down. I just nodded my response, my eyes feeling heavy. I needed sleep almost as bad as Bella, almost. "You should go home and sleep. I was speaking to your mother earlier, she's worried about you."

"Everyone's worried about everyone," I said with a laugh. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll be fine." I knew he'd pursue the subject, so I decided to change it quickly. "So, what's going to happen with Jacob? Is he still in custody?"

"Let's just say that idiot was a very dumb ass to mess with the Chief of Police," Charlie's eyes danced with mirth as he thought back to the mess with Jacob Black. He found it funny because Jacob was never going to get out of prison if Charlie had anything to do with it, and he did.

"He's not pressing charges against you or me?" I wondered. I nearly beat him into a coma and Charlie threw him down the stairs. That's something worth pressing charges for.

"You really think we'd let him? He's a child abuser," Charlie said. "No one believes a word they say. He's sitting up in the state prison, rotting his ass off."

It was nice to know that Charlie was handling this situation well. I know if I ever saw Jacob on the streets, I'd kill him right there. No question. He deserved worse. He deserved to be tortured, but I wasn't that cynical. I wasn't that crazy. Of course, he probably was, but I didn't have the heart to do that. No matter how badly he warranted it. I was better than him in that sense. I had a heart. I had a conscious and I listened to it for the most part.

"I just came for a quick visit," Charlie said while standing. He bent down to peck Ayden on the cheek, then Bella. "As always, it was good to see you Ed. Take care of yourself, and my babies."

"Of course Chief," I said, saluting him. He nodded at me again before leaving the room.

I was left alone with Ayden and Bella once more. But all my sleepiness had left me as soon as Jacob Black had been mentioned again. After the whole incident, I had wanted to talk to Bella about him but she wasn't in the right state of mind. So, I went to Alice to see if she knew anything about him. According to her Jacob was verbally abusive, where as his father was physically abusive. After Bella and Jacob broke up, Bella's incompetent mother dated Jacob's father. Billy Black was an alcoholic, as well as a crack-addict. He'd come home either so drunk or so high, Bella would have to lock herself and Ayden in their room to avoid his beatings. He'd only hurt Ayden once and that was when Bella decided enough was enough, she was leaving.

Alice didn't get very into detail, saying she thought it best I hear the stories first hand from Bella. But I honestly don't think I have the stomach for them. Ayden and Bella were far too precious to me. I was trying my hardest to prove that to Bella. She needed me, terribly, and I wasn't going to deny her. After all the blows over, if she's still upset about the bet I can handle that. I am willing to wait forever for her to come around. As soon as she realizes my true devotion, I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive me. But that may take some time, seeing as Bella has proven to be a bit stubborn.

My weariness from earlier was slowly draining out of my system. Looking down to see Bella's slumbering form, Ayden peacefully beside her, I felt my heart swell with sadness and joy. I was upset because of obvious reasons, but so joyous because when we got through this, and we would, I could have this. They could be my family. It was defiantly overstepping my boundaries at this point, but I knew what I wanted. I had always wanted this; it just took a bit of time. Ayden and Bella were all I needed in life.

As if he was in my thoughts, Ayden sighed loudly. I smiled at him before dropping his mother's hand. I was compelled to something I rarely did. I felt like singing.

I switched sides on the bed and was now holding Ayden's small hand in my own. I didn't know what I was going to sing, but I just had to get something out. After clearing my throat, I thought for a moment on what the perfect song would be. It only took me a moment to think of what I would sing.

Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watchin' you

Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watchin' you 

I hated singing. At least for myself. But doing this, right now, for Ayden, made me feel good. It made me feel like I wasn't helpless. Just feeling the warmth of his hand made it seem like his recovery was a sure thing.

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watchin' you 

My mind was playing tricks on me, because I could have sworn I felt his little fingers wrap around my own. I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined that he was holding my hand back. I pretended that it was just us three in our own perfect, little world.

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep cryin', baby, baby, please

For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to sing anymore. I felt tears pricking at the edges of my eyes. I opened them up to force away the tears but was met with a sight so beautiful, I was frozen. Two beautiful little brown eyes stared back up at me.

**Now, I could be a terrible author and cut you off right here. But I took so long to update, so I won't do that to you.**

**AYDEN'S POV**

I heard an angel singing, like momma says they do.

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watchin' you 

He was holding my hand and taking me towards the light. It was so bright, I couldn't tell if momma and Eddie were there waiting for me. Where was they? Didn't they know I was comin today? My angel keeps singin. His voice is so pretty. I has to tell mommy bout him.

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep cryin', baby, baby, please

We just to the light. So bright. I can't see nothing.

And then the light goes away. I scared. Cause I don't wanna be in the dark. The dark is scary. I want to close my eyes but…they're already closed. Maybe thas why it's dark.

So I open my eyes. And everything's blurry. And my angel stopped singing. Where did my angel go? I wanna call him, but my voice wont work. Where my voice go?

Then I see Eddie. He's smiling at me. A big smile. I hope my smile is big enough for him. I missed Eddie. Wheres momma?

"Eddie!"

"Hi little guy!"

He cries! What I do wrong? Why I always wrong? I don want Eddie to cry. That makes me cry!

"Why you cry?" I wanna know what I did. I so sorry. I didn't mean ta!

"I'm happy Ayden," he rubs his tears goodbye. That makes me happy again. I no like it when Eddie cries. Or momma. Where was momma? She's missin me!

"Wheres momma?"

"Right next to you pumpkin."

There she is! I wanna hug her and kiss her and hug her some more. But she sleepin. I need ta let momma sleep. She looks sleepy.

"She's sleepin," I tell Eddie. He needs to be quiet.

"Yea. I need to go see someone, will you stay awake while I go buddy?"

"Course I will, I a good boy. Member Eddie?"

"I do. I'll be back in a minute." He kisses me and I want more! I love kisses.

And then he left. But I know hes comin back. He said so. So, I'll wait for him. For him and mommy. I just hope he's not too long, I really wanna color.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Again, sorry this took so long. I promise the next update will be MUCH sooner than this one. OKAY?! So review and let me know what you thought. If I have more than 70 reviews, the next lemon will be appearing!! BY THE WAY, I hope you didn't think that was the last you'd be seeing of Jacob or Mike Newton.


	15. Waking Up

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: So, I love you all. That much is easy to say. I'm really happy so many people enjoy Ayden's POV, keep up the reviews and you may get to see it again! As far as lemons go, which is very far, you'll get another one when YOU guys want one. I just need to see that you WANT it. And hey, if the reviews are meeting the quantity requirements or exceeding them, that lemon will apply to the storyline!!

Also, someone asked me if I really knew a kid who was as advanced as Ayden is and the answer is yes. His name is Aidan, he's five years old, and he LOVES to color. On anything and everything, myself included. But, I love the kid nonetheless. He's really bright, funny, and a ball of fire.

**BELLA'S POV**I woke up and déjà vu slapped me in the face.

I was completely alone, but instead of being in my room, I was lying in Ayden's hospital bed. I vaguely remembered falling asleep after Edward gave me the water and when he moved me to the bed. So, shouldn't Ayden be next to me? What if my presence on the bed weekend his immune system? What if he was worse now because of me? For all I knew, he could have died while I was sleeping! How could I have been so selfish? I should have known Edward would make me go to sleep eventually. But no, I was too self-centered to think of the risks that it came with. I may have just lost my son!

"Mooooommmmmyyyyyy!"

Or maybe not.

Could it be? Was that really Ayden? Was he really calling me? This had to be a dream. If I just squeezed my eyes shut and waited to really wake up, surely he'd be lying at my side, still unconscious. I waited a whole minute before opening my eyes again.

"Whatcyu doin mommy?" He was standing right next to me now, his little hands on his hips as he watched me. "You look funny doin that."

I had no idea how to react. My jaw dropped while my heart rate accelerated and my eyes watered. He was really awake! He did it! He survived! He was healthy. He was happy! I had my baby boy back. I couldn't help the tears that were spilling from my eyes. This was the best feeling in the world. Everything was alright. Things were going to be okay! I couldn't even vocalize my emotions, I was so overwhelmed.

"Why everyone cryin when they sees me," Ayden shook his head, obviously used to this initial reaction. "I fine momma, stop worryin so much bout me."

He always, from the first day he spoke, knew the right thing to say. Ayden always found a way to make me laugh when I thought it was impossible. "I'm just so happy," I sobbed.

"We all were, right Ayden," Edward said from the doorway. I hadn't even seen him come in; I was so focused on Ayden. As of right now, his well being was what mattered most.

"So hug me! Don't cry," he threw his little hands up in the air. "I like hugs! And kisses! Not cryin. Cryin makes me sad."

I began to wipe away my tears as I laughed at his reaction. Everything he did was priceless. I might as well get a camera crew to videotape him 24/7 because all the things he says and does are classic. "I'll stop crying if you keep making me laugh. Deal?"

"Deal," he said while climbing up into bed next to me. I expected he was just going to cuddle with me, but when I felt his little fingers wiggling around my tummy and arms I was proven wrong. I didn't think he'd take the 'making me laugh' thing so literally. I was keeling over in hysterics in seconds. I was _extremely_ ticklish.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I said through fits of laughter. But he didn't stop. He was erupting with giggles and I could hear Edward laughing his head off at me. This was so unfair. I was outnumbered.

Eventually, Ayden grew tired of tickling and sat back on his calves to look up at me. He bit his lip in thought before touching my face with his warm palm. I covered his hand with my own, relishing in the feeling. I was so glad to have this back. Just as I told myself, God had saved my family. He saw us through our worst. I owed my life to him.

"Momma?" Ayden was still looking at me curiously.

"Yes baby?" I kissed his forehead gently before staring back into his great brown eyes.

"You don't look so good," he shook his head at me.

I gawped at him for a moment. I must have been quite a sight. I really shouldn't be so surprised by Ayden's reaction, he's never seen me so disheveled, but something about his acknowledgement hurt a little bit. Wasn't he supposed to see past that? Wasn't he supposed to just love mommy for being mommy? When did he notice that mommy's hair wasn't shiny or her face was really pale? Never. So many new things were happening all at once, my head was spinning.

"Don't worry," Edward pecked my forehead. When had he gotten to my side? I really needed to pay attention to my surroundings. "You're gorgeous, no matter what."

"Even if I was in a terrible car accident and half my skin came off?" I retorted. He was just buttering me up. There was no way humanly possible that a creature as handsome as himself would ever think I was gorgeous when in fact, I looked on the verge of death.

"Your skin fine momma," Ayden told me. "Stop bein silly."

"You're beautiful, inside and out Bella. I hope you realize that soon." I couldn't see an ounce of dishonesty in his face. So, I couldn't help but believe him. He'd become accustom to saying the right things, at the right time, and making my heart melt. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight to me. It'd been a while since I'd expressed so much emotion, I felt like crying. I had my baby and I had my guy. What more could I ask for?

Things didn't stay peachy keen for very long however. Yes, Ayden recovered miraculously and was back home in a matter of days. Jacob, as I was told, was never to be heard from again. Alice and Rose wanted to spend every waking moment with me to catch up on lost time and I really couldn't say no to them. Charlie was happy again. I was happy again. That was, until I thought about Edward...and the bet.

What was I supposed to do? Everything happened so fast, I never got a chance to react to what Edward had confessed to me. I was mad. That much was easy to admit. I was disappointed, extremely disappointed. But I was also grateful he told me. Then again, I wasn't sure why he told me. Did he tell me because he was about to be ousted? Or did he tell me because he honestly felt guilty and truly cared for me. My conscious told me the first choice was right but my heart said he cared. I was torn between the two decisions. I wanted to believe he yearned for me. I wanted to be with him. No, I needed to be. But I needed to know that he was being honest. Then again, he stayed with me, the whole time I was basically ignoring him. He came and sat with me, every single day. Didn't that mean something? No one went through that much just for a bet. Especially seeing as he quit the bet. Still, his actions couldn't go forgotten. But what was I supposed to do? Punish him? He wasn't child, though he did act like one quite often.

Still, I felt uneasy about the matter. I began to distance myself from Edward in order to think of other things. I tried to focus my thoughts on Ayden and what we were going to do next year. I was going to go to college. But where? Ayden was supposed to start Pre School, so did I stay and go to community college or commute to another one? Or did I move with Ayden, get an apartment and go to college in a different state. I couldn't leave him with Charlie. This left me on the question of money. How was I paying for all this? Charlie and I hadn't talked about any of it. He wasn't exactly rolling in dough. Would that mean I was going to have to pay for school? And a sitter for Ayden for whenever I was at school and he wasn't? I couldn't afford that! But I'd worked too hard to graduate to not go on to college.

All of this pressure was starting to wear on me. I had to worry about Ayden. About school. Charlie. Edward. My job. Everything was piling up and I had nothing to give anymore. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. At certain times, I could hear my old self. It was trying to claw back into my life. Telling me that if I just smoked a joint every now and then, things wouldn't seem so bad. If I snorted a line here and there, I'd be a little more productive at work. Maybe, if I shot up just once more, then I'd be whole again. I'd feel happier. But then rationality set in and kicked my old life back. The war waging inside me was not a small one. It burned and tore me apart. Leaving just a shell of a person. I was unfamiliar with how to feel.

**EDWARD'S POV**I got Bella back.

But only for a moment. Just as quickly as she came, she left. I knew that something was going on when I saw her in school the Monday after Ayden got out of the hospital. She had a distant look on her face as she breezed past me, barely saying hello. When I asked her what was wrong, she merely shrugged her shoulders and went to sit with Alice. I knew I was asking too much. Of course she remembered the bet. It wasn't hard to forget. This left me in a puzzling position. She didn't dump me, but then again she wasn't really talking to me. So, were we still together? Did she just need some space and time to think? I could give her that, it'd be hard, but if she asked me, I'd have to oblige. I'd do anything to make her happy.

But the thing was, she wasn't going to let me. It started becoming more and more obvious she didn't know what she wanted. She was torn between the decisions I practically forced upon her. In the mean while, she just flat out avoided me. If she wasn't at work or school, she was with Ayden. I knew Ayden wanted to see me, because my sister would tell me he was begging Bella. Too bad he didn't understand I wasn't the nice guy he thought I was. I was a pig. A disgusting, malicious pig that didn't deserve the astounding, beautiful woman he called his mother. Yet, she still gravitated towards me. Though she was avoiding me, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to talk to me. She wanted to get things off her chest. And I was positive she wanted answers. I was going to give her everything she wanted, even if it was the last thing I did. As long as it was good for Bella.

I saw my opportunity when I spotted her standing by herself outside of school, she was waiting for someone. Probably Charlie or Alice. I came up quickly behind her. "Need a ride?"

"I'm fine," she said awkwardly. We hadn't really talked in days.

"Please Bella," I pleaded with her. "I'll make it worth your while, I swear."

She rolled her eyes before pulling her cell phone out. She hit the number 3 and put the phone up to her ear. It rang for a few minutes before someone answered. "Hey Alice, don't rush I've got a ride home...yeah, he wants to talk...no, you can't talk to him...well, I mean you can but not now...alright...yeah, tell them I say hi and I'll be home in a little bit, this wont be long."

Quickly she snapped her phone shut before staring back up at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "This doesn't seem very worth while."

"We haven't even left yet Bella," I said calmly as we walked to my car. I should have been expecting this. I don't know why I was thinking she'd just hop into my arms and say she'd forgiven me. So what if I'd been there for her in a tough time? That wasn't penance for what I'd done. We couldn't just forget the bet.

"Yeah, whatever," she sat down and stared out the window for a long while.

My subconscious took over while I drove. I didn't know what I was going to say, all I knew was that I had to get her to forgive me. I needed her back in my arms. I had to start my life with her, with a clean slate. I wasn't about to loose the most important person in my life. Eventually, I realized where I was driving. To my special place. I came here when I really needed to just relax and think. It was the perfect place for this conversation. I cut the ignition and turned to her.

"Bella?"

She looked me, her eyes wide. I took that as a bad sign. "Look, I really just needed to talk to you...and this seemed like the only place I could do that. I'm sorry Bella...can you just listen?"

I somewhat expected this reaction, but also didn't. She quickly got out of the car but what surprised me was she didn't run in the direction we came, no she ran towards the trees. I assumed she just didn't know where she was going, so I followed her. I had no idea what she was doing until she ran right up to the trees surrounded by mossy rocks. Had she been here before? How was that possible? I thought I was the only person who knew about the meadow.

She pushed past the trees and walked directly into the grassy area. Her whole face went pale as she turned around and looked at me in shock. I didn't know how to take her expression, so I just assumed she was very angry. I'm sure she had the wrong idea about all of this.

"Bella, I need you," I said softly, moving closer to her. She didn't flinch away, but she tore her gaze from mine. Instead, she focused on the area around us. The sun was setting, casting a pinkish glow on everything. It was truly breath taking. That was one of the main reasons I came here. The ambiance was incredible. "It's beautiful, right?"

"Edward," she breathed. I hated how she refused to look me in the eye.

"Please look at me," I begged. "I want to explain things to you."

She didn't say or do anything at first. Just when I was about to beg some more, she looked up at me, her eyes full with tears. I pulled her close to my chest on instinct and began rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Why Edward?" She sobbed against me. I felt my heart wrench with pain. I hated knowing I did this to her.

"I was stupid, moronic, a pig," I confessed. "I was a horrible person. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I've changed though Bella, you've made me because a better person. I don't know what possessed me then. I just assumed that it would be an easy thing. But nothing is easy with you Bella."

"That's not fair," she cried, though if I was right, I could sense a hint of laughter in her words.

"It's the truth Bella," I promised. "I fell for you, I fell so hard. You're amazing. You're everything I've always wanted and never even knew I needed. I had no idea I'd been looking for you until the moment I met you. I knew there was something different about you Bella. You're like my kryptonite."

Her body started shaking. I pulled her away from me to see what she was doing. When I looked down, I saw her eyes dancing with mirth. She was laughing at me! "You're so corny that it's hard to remember I'm mad at you."

"I hope my charm, good looks, and sense of style also have averted your attention," I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," she said rather dryly. The smile that had started to form was gone now. "You've got plenty of charm. Making bets worth thousands of dollars to sleep with me. Your 'good looks' aren't really that superior, and well…you should know by now that I know nothing about style, so your sense of it is not very important to me. Sorry, I'm a lost case."

"But you're not Bella," I insisted. "I'm going to keep fighting for you until the day I die if I have to."

"Edward, telling cute little cliché lines is not the way to win me over," she said seriously. "I can't deal with this right now. I've got too much on my plate."

"Like what?"

"Everything!" She shouted back. "Have you not noticed that I have a son? Who was just in the hospital, for weeks? Or have you already forgotten to that and moved on to your next bet?" I flinched at her words but she didn't seem to care. "Of course you haven't even thought about the fact that I also have to go to college in the fall! I don't have the money for that right now. Ayden starts school next year. My job wants me to work more often, which means I have to hire a sitter which I can't afford. I don't have time to think about a guy who has commitment issues!" Commitment issues? Since when did I have those? "Not to mention, a liar and user. I've already been with a guy like you Edward and look where it's gotten me."

I deserved that. I deserved more and yet, she held back.

"Bella, if you're asking me to stay away from you, I can't do that," I simply informed her.

"I'm not asking you to stay away," she told me.

"Good," I nodded. "Cause I wasn't going to."

"You didn't let me finish," she laughed. "I'm not telling to stay away, I'm telling you to get out. Forget about me. Forget about this. It was stupid of me to think I ever deserved a shot at love."

What the fuck! Bella not deserving love? That was totally reversed. I didn't deserve it! She wasn't stupid! What was thinking? How could she possibly believe she was undeserving of love? She was the most honest, loving person I knew. If anyone deserves to live happily ever after, it was her. Even if I wasn't involved in that life, as long as I knew it was what she wanted and she was happy, I'd make due. But I could never forget her. I could let her love another man but I couldn't, for the life of me, take her out of my own life. She was always going to be a part of me.

I had no words to respond with, so I let me body take control. I swept in and took her face in mine, pulling hers to my own and crashing our lips together. We hadn't kissed in ages; I'd almost forgotten how wonderful she tasted. I wanted to stay in the moment forever, but she came to her senses quickly. She pulled herself out of my arms and stepped back, slapping me across the cheek hastily.

"I deserved that," I said while rubbing the tender flesh.

"Stop doing that to me!" She whined.

"Doing what?" I questioned.

"Making me think you care," she cried, her face bright red. I reached out and stroked it gently. "I know you don't. Everything you did…it was for that stupid bet. You only told me so I wouldn't find out from Mike."

"That's not true," I promised her. "I told you because you needed to know. I had realized my love for you and I couldn't be with you if you didn't know what had started all of this. It was horrible, I know that, totally irrevocable. But do you regret being with me? Do you wish it had never happen?"

Like I'd been praying she would, Bella said nothing. "Bella, did the last three weeks mean nothing to you?"

"You stayed with me out of guilt," she assumed.

"No," I groaned. Why was she so stubborn? Couldn't she just accept the fact that I loved her? I truly loved her, for her. Not for sex or because of drugs, but for her. "I stayed with you because I love you!"

"You…you what?" She choked out.

"I love you," and before she could yell or run away, I kissed her. And it was beautiful.

**BELLA'S POV**

He loved me. He loved me.

It was too much for my brain to process. Before I could even blink, he was kissing me again. I didn't have the will to push him away, especially when he tasted so damn good. His lips were warm and soft, completely inviting. When his tongue slid across the bottom of my lip, I moaned in delight. His tongue darted into my mouth and in seconds our tongues were battling for dominance. My hands roamed his entire body, working their way through his hair and down his back. I never wanted the moment to end, but eventually I needed to breathe.

"This is crazy," I muttered. It really was. I should be dumping him, not making up and out with him.

"It's funny how we run towards craziness, instead of away from it," he chuckled. I let out a small giggle in agreement. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "I need this. I need there to be a you and me."

Ugh! I pulled myself away from him. "Edward, that's not the relationship I want. I need you to be committed to me. I have to know you're going to be there. I can't have anymore lies. We have to have complete trust in each other and we have to be honest. I want to be able to fall asleep and know you'll be there when I wake up. I can't have you and me, I need us."

He turned my body towards him so he could look into my eyes. The intimacy of the moment was so incredible; I felt my knees turn to jello. I'd never experienced something so astounding. "Bella, I promise you, I will be here for you through everything. Anything you ask of me, I will do. You're all I will live for. Did you know that? Have you realized that you and your crazy, adorable, little son have manifested yourselves so deep within my heart that it hurts to be away from you? So when you fall asleep Bella, I'll be there when you wake up, holding you in my arms. I need us more than air."

That was it! Any ounce of composure I had flew right out the window. Forget the bet! I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't not be with Edward. I had to have him. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. "I love you too," I whispered back.

He squeezed me tight and we stood together like this for a long while. Eventually, we pulled apart to look at one another. He had a smirk on his lips. "Why did you look so surprised when you realized where I took you?"

"Well," I blushed. I wasn't sure if I should tell him. Honesty Bella! Okay, so I probably should, no matter how embarrassing. "I had a dream about this place…it was weird. I don't know, I took Benadryl for a cold and you know how loopy that stuff makes me."

"This place? Have you ever been here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head. "Never."

He frowned. "It's my special place. Like my sanctuary. I come here whenever I need to really think."

"I feel honored," I raised my hand to my heart.

"You should," he said, dropping a kiss to my forehead. "So, what was so weird about the dream?"

If my cheeks could get any redder, I'm sure they would. "You," I said very softly.

His face broke out into a wicked grin. "What about me?"

"Oh nothing," I waved it off.

"Tell me, I'd love to know," he said while trailing his fingers lightly, up and down my sides. "I wouldn't want to use Ayden's method of making you laugh…"

No! No tickling. I would probably pee my pants and that wasn't very romantic. "Fine! I dreamt you were wearing armor on a white horse and took me here to have sex," I said hurriedly. He looked almost as if he hadn't caught what I said, but I knew that he did.

"I'm sorry; you said that a little too low for me to catch. Come again?" I groaned before repeating myself, just a fraction louder. "Still can't understand you!"

"I dreamt you were wearing armor on a white horse and took me here to have sex!" I shouted at him. Immediately I covered my mouth and ducked my head, turning away from him.

I was about to walk away but he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "We can turn that into reality, if you'd like."

No, my cheeks couldn't get any redder now. We'd never, ever, gotten that serious when it came to intimacy. I was no virgin, nor was Edward, but around each other we acted like little thirteen year olds. I knew what Edward was like before me. He lived for the sex. But lately, his mind was far from that. I wasn't sure how to react towards this advancement in our relationship, especially after all that we had been through.

It only took me a minute of Edward kissing my neck to come to a conclusion. I needed this. We were ready for this, despite our problems. We both felt for each other on the same level and this was a good way to express that. I needed to relieve some stress and surely, Edward would do that for me. Besides, if Edward was half as good as he was in the dream, I couldn't resist. But I wasn't about to let him take full control. I was going to have fun with this.

I spun around, my lips pulled into a tight smile. "You want to? Right here…in a meadow? Because I'm down."

He gaped at me, obviously not expecting me to react like this. I grinned even bigger. Perfect.

Edward's recovery was almost instantaneous. His lips curled up into a seductive smile as his hands gripped my waist. "That's pretty kinky, don't you think?"

I was not about to let him win this one. Everyone had begun to think I was so passive, so timid. Edward would soon realize I was anything but that. My hands traveled up his shirt, towards his collar. Just as his smile reached his ultimate point, I began to unbutton his top. Just as his last button was undone, I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his ear, eliciting a soft moan from his lips.

"You don't know the first thing about kinky until you've been with me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **SOOOOOO, WHAT DID YA THINK? Hope you're all enjoying this. I'm predicting we're going to be getting to around 20-21 chapters. After that, I'm either ending the series or writing a sequel. Let me know what you want!! PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY this was so late; you can finally blame the beta! Haha, I got this to her on Wed and just got it now. So, if you want that to be a lemon next chapter, REVIEW and SAY SO!! I promise you, I don't have work for ever now, so I'll be banging out chapters for a little while. Tomorrow I have the day to myself, so if I see a lot of reviews when I wake up, I can assure you that you'll have your next chapter no later than Sunday night!!


	16. Rub a Dub Dub

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: Because you guys are awesome, you get this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm updating so soon because I owe you one. Next chapter will be out tomorrow as well, tehehehe. I hope that makes up for my lake of updates before!!

**EDWARD'S POV**

Just as my last button was undone, she stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to my ear, eliciting a soft moan to emerge from my throat.

"You don't know the first thing about kinky until you've been with me," she breathed, sending chills up and down my spine.

I had wanted this, from the first second I had seen her, and yet I couldn't do this. Not here…in the middle of a meadow. Someone could just waltz in and witness us. I wasn't about to let Bella embarrass herself so crucially. But I also couldn't let this moment go to waste. Bella seemed adamant on proving to me she wasn't so hesitant. I was more than happy to allow her to dominate in every way possible, but not here.

"Bella," I gasped, finding it hard to breathe when her hands were so dangerously close to my throbbing erection. If she got a hold of that, I'd lose all my will to leave. My conscious was easily swayed by my sexual desire.

Before I gave her a chance to start seducing me again, I pulled myself away from her. Her brow knitted together as her brown eyes stared up at me in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"We're in a meadow Bella," I said flatly. I was trying my hardest to not just give into this sexy, siren best known as my girlfriend. "Someone could see us."

"That makes it all the more exciting," she giggled, her hands traveling up my bare chest. Her fingers danced across my pale skin, making it that much harder for me to concentrate. Her lips were stuck out in a pout as a challenge for me.

"Bella," I groaned. I knew better than this. She'd be furious if we were caught. What if she wasn't really ready for this and was just doing it for my benefit? I couldn't have that on my conscious. I wanted her to be with me because she wanted to be, not because she felt like she had to be. This was all supposed to be up to her.

"I want this Edward," she pushed her body up against mine, causing the burning within me to overload. She knew the exact thing to make my mind explode. "Don't you?"

I lost all my composure the second her lips graced mine. Every rational thought slipped away from me. All I could think of was her, and how delicious she tasted. My senses failed. Bella was all I knew. She was all I could see. All I could feel. I would die if I didn't have her.

"Oh god," I moaned as she bit my bottom lip. I had no idea where this dominance came from but I was not upset by it. This was, by far, the hottest thing I'd ever experienced.

"The fewer words we say, the better this will be," she murmured against my ear lobe.

I swallowed hard and obeyed her command. Instead of going back to kissing my lips, her mouth traveled else where. She started planting delicate kisses on my jaw, down my neck, to my chest, towards my navel…and then further. She only stopped when my jeans got in the way. Slowly, she undid the button to my pants and allowed them to drop to my ankles. She tugged at the waistband of my boxers, permitting them to follow in suit of my jeans. Her small jaw dropped and she turned her fiery brown eyes up to look at me. My erection seemed to be surprising towards her.

I smirked at her, a little confident that I was able to astonish her. Her lips pulled upwards into a smirk, much more devious than mine own. Delicately, she placed her lips at the tip of my penis. My whole body went rigid in that second. I could feel her breath, coming in short, airy gasps. The mere fact of knowing where she was, where we were, and what she was about to do was enough to send me over the edge. So, when I felt her tongue flicker across my tip I literally felt my insides explode. She took advantage of my weakness and took my length in whole.

By this point, I was seeing stars. My hands were in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue working wonders on my dick. My thought process was skewed. All I could manage to think of was how I could live off this feeling. This along with her love was the most fanatical emotions in existence.

I was just about read to burst when she pulled away. My brain began to jumble as I wondered what happened. I cocked one eye open to gaze down at her, she was playfully smirking at me. Before I knew, I was on the ground next to her. I wasn't really sure if she had pulled me down or if I went by choice. But Bella left me with little time to think of that. As soon as my back hit the ground, she straddled herself over me and began kissing up and down my jaw line.

I loved the fact she took so much initiative, but I was not about to let her control our first time. So, I quickly flipped her onto her own back and took the lead. Her eyes lit up as she grinned up at me.

"I was hoping you'd get the hint," she purred into my ear as I began to nibble at her earlobe.

Damn, she's good.

**BELLA'S POV**

I loved the fact Edward was letting me have all the fun, but I needed to see what he had in store. I had to find out if he was like his dream counterpart or better. So I started taunting and finally, he flipped me over and was ready to take control. I felt my insides aflame at the thought of Edward being inside me. The idea in and of itself was the most erotic thing I'd ever imagined. I felt empty without him. I was beyond ready for this.

Edward seemed to feel the same, because he was already beginning to undress me. He took my shirt and threw it past us, somewhere behind a rock. I giggled at the thought. But his mind was elsewhere. His cold hands slowly trailed up my stomach, coming to a stop atop my breast. I gasped at the feeling. My every nerve ending was alive. I felt electric.

It was his turn to grin at me. Swiftly, he swept down to suckle and nip at my left breast while massaging my right. I groaned loudly as I ground myself against him. I needed him now; I wasn't going to last through all this foreplay. But Edward wasn't about to give in so quickly. His cold fingers danced across my stomach before ending at the edge of my pants. Faster than anyone before him, he tore the obtrusive garments from my body, allowing me to press my naked form against his own unclothed form. I had never experienced a more erotic feeling in my life. But I was destined to; having sex with Edward would be the best feeling in the world. I was ready for it.

"Edward," I whimpered when I felt the tips of his fingers playing at the edge of my core. His response was sliding one delicate finger inside of me. I rocked against him, silently begging him for more. He was quick to deliver, entering an extra digit. But that wasn't enough. I wanted him inside me. His fingers pumped faster as he slipped more inside of me. I bucked against him impatiently as I neared my breaking point. I was about ready to explode when he tore his fingers out of me.

I stared up at him, furious that he just stopped. But he was maneuvering himself on top of me, pushing my legs apart. I didn't even get a chance to say a word before he entered me. It was everything I imagined and more. My dream served him no justice. This feeling of wholeness exceeded everything, everything, I had ever felt before. It was like I had been molded, meant only for him. No one before fit the way he did. My body rolled with pleasure as he slowly pushed in and out of me. I bucked and ground against him, pleading with him to go faster. And he did. God did he. We were erratic, in mere seconds. All I could think of was how perfect and magnificent this was. Our bodies melded together as our souls connected as one. Though it sounded corny and cliché, I never understood that line until this moment. We were meant to be together. I've always known, but was never really so sure until the second I stepped out in the meadow.

We came simultaneously, as gods of romance would have it. He collapsed against me, his chest heaving. "That…was amazing," he breathed, his eyes shut tight.

"Mmm," I said hummed in agreement. We just lay together, completely naked, out in the wide open, for a while. When the chill of the night air began to settle in, I shivered against Edward. "I probably should get cleaned up."

"I have an idea," he whispered against my ear. I shivered at the sensation.

"What's that?" I turned on my side to look into his emerald eyes.

"Just come with me, I'll show you," he stood up before I had the opportunity to disagree. I wasn't going to, though I should. Ayden was probably curious as to where his mother was. Would it be horrible of me to say I was enjoying this bit of time without him? Mothers needed their space occasionally, didn't they? I think so.

I followed Edward, pulling my close on in the process. We traveled in the darkness back to his car. The drive was a silent one, but much more pleasant than the one we had come in. I just listened to his delicate breathing. It was all I needed right now.

After a few minutes, we pulled up to the Cullen home. I blushed deeply. I was dressed in dirty clothes there were all wrinkly. This would look incredibly suspicious. "I can't go in there Edward! Alice will know."

"Alice isn't home," he reminded me. I had forgotten I asked my best friend to baby-sit my son and father. Oh, how incredibly rude of me. "If you don't want to get a little surprise, then I guess I can take you home."

I contemplated the idea. Stay here, alone with Edward or go home and be bombarded with questions. The decision was a quick and painless one. I threw the car door open and hoped out, bounding up the front steps. The door was locked, so I had to wait for Edward in order to get in.

He undid the lock quickly and held the door open for me, "After you my lady."

"Thank my lord," I said with a giggle. I practically skipped into the house, giddy with post-sex excitement. "So, what's my surprise?"

"Follow me." And I did. We walked up two flights of stairs before Edward turned down a hall and entered the first room on the left. I followed him inside to find out we were in a bathroom.

I frowned at him. "You're giving me a bathroom? I don't think your mother will like that very much."

He laughed lightly at my comment. "I'm going to give you a bath," he said simply.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. A bath…oh, oh, OH! How exciting! He was ready for round two. I was pretty sure I enjoyed that.

"Just a bath Bella," he said, practically reading my mine. "I think we've scared my heart enough for one day."

"Did I really get you that worked up?" I couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Do you even need to ask?" He countered.

"No," I answered, "but I love hearing you say it."

He smiled that crooked smile I couldn't resist. "Then yes, you did get me that worked up."

I squealed in delight before throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me against his chest for a moment. When he dropped his arms, I looked up to see him smirking at me.

"Bath time," he sang softly. Ah, _this was the life_.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Being in a dark meadow had limited the amount of Bella's skin I was able to see. Add that with a crazy desire to have my way with her and you would be able to say I hadn't gotten a real chance to admire her. But now I could.

Bella stood at the edge of the tub, her clothes hanging loosely around her frame. Oh, how badly I wished she'd just throw them to the side. But I was persistent about letting her take things at her own pace. The last thing I needed was for her to freak out and call me a pig. Of course I wanted her in every possible way, but if she wasn't ready for that, then neither was I. If Bella wanted me to, I would wait until hell froze over twice before having sex with again. Anything she wanted, I would give her.

"Aren't you going to be a gentleman and help me out of my clothes," she teased as she unbuttoned her shirt. I was at her side in seconds.

"With pleasure," I replied huskily. Her small hands dropped and my own replaced them. I was much faster at getting the offensive material off of her body. So now, she stood in front of me, completely naked.

How was it that she was so perfect? And yet, her slight imperfections made her all the more alluring. Like, right above her hip bone I could faintly see a thin scar trail from bone to bone. Most people find scars to be hideous, but here I was admiring it. I was almost glorifying the scar. The way it melded in with her astonishing creamy skin. I just wanted to ravish her. Her brunette tendrils fell wildly past her shoulders, framing her gorgeous face. I'd seen her face so many times, but when the rest of her body was naked, her complexion seemed to become more glorious. I felt dwarfed by her beauty. Why would a woman as astounding as Bella ever want to be with a guy like myself? I was just your average jock. It's not like she couldn't go to any other school and find another guy, a carbon copy. Surely I wasn't much different. And yet, this princess wanted me. I was baffled to say the least.

"Aren't you going to strip down as well?" She crossed her arms over her bare chest. I smirked at her question. I'd almost forgotten that part. I complied with my angel's wishes hastily. Her gaze was intense, scanning up and down my body. I felt like a peasant being regarded by their god. "You're sexy."

"We're not starting that," I assured her, steering her towards the tub.

"I'm serious Edward," she pushed me back lightly. I blushed when I noticed her eyes travel up and down my body. "I've never been so marveled."

"You don't need to seduce me," I explained, stepping into the tub. She slipped in after me, sitting between my legs. "You've already got me."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she said with a long sigh. "I know that _you_ know that you're hot, so don't beat around the bush. You should be happy I'm complimenting you, I rarely do it."

"It barely feels like a compliment in comparison to you," I retorted. "It's like being called a duke by the queen of England. Though you much father up than that old bat."

"Edward!" She splashed water at me. I grinned down at her.

"Honestly though," I kissed behind her ear before letting my hands massage the knotted muscles in her back. "It barely seems like an accolade when being matched up to to you. You're so beautiful, it's a little bit intimidating."

"Is that why people don't talk to me at school?" She said with a laugh.

"No, people are still scared of you because you beat up Mike on your first day," I assured her. "Though the guys are too chicken to ask you out."

"They should be," she huffed, leaning her head back to rest on my shoulder. "I have a big, strong boyfriend who will beat their asses if they do."

"Your damn right," I cooed in her ear. _And that was how it was going to stay_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I thought you guys might enjoy a chapter full of lemony goodness and cute stuff. Seeing as I was terrible about the last two updates. Forgiven? I think so. Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow night! Review and let me know what you thought of this! ALSO, I only foresee 7 more chapters or so left. If you want more, GO TO MY PROFILE and VOTE IN MY POLL!! Thank you, love you guys so so so much. ALSO, if I get over 700 reviews after this chapter, you'll get a SPECIAL TREAT!! So, let's go for 700!! Woo hoo.


	17. Happy Birthday to You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: I love you guys, that much is totally and undeniably true. SEE MY SECOND NOTE FOR THE SPECIAL TREAT!!

**BELLA'S POV******

**  
**Today was the anniversary to one of the most important days of my life.

It was Ayden's third birthday. This meant two things. He was growing up. And so was I. It's not the most insightful thing to say on your son's birthday, but it was something very important to me. I'd come _so_ far since he was born. My life shifted, literally for him. I owed Ayden everything, every last thing I had right now, was because of him. I worked myself off the streets for him. If I hadn't had the incentive to take care of him, I'd probably be in some dirty alley way with one of my old 'friends', high off my ass. But I wasn't and that's what mattered most.

Actually, what mattered _most_ was that Ayden had made it this far. He'd never had any medical conditions, but I was always afraid that one day something would just go all wrong. Like, maybe his advancement wasn't a good sign and he was sick. There were nights I'd work myself up over it so much that I'd actually vomit. The thought of losing Ayden, especially after his accident, made my mind hectic. I couldn't lose him, not now, not ever. He was my rock. And I was his rock. We were meant to always be together, never apart. He was my son and I was his mother. I'd promised myself, the moment I saw his beautiful, cherub-like face that I'd never let him down like my mother did to me. He wasn't going to end up like me. He'd be better, so much better. I am willing to do whatever it takes; work three jobs and never sleep, if it means I can send him to the best schools and have him involved in every sport possible. He was going to be cultured, unlike myself, and he was going to be _someone_. He had a future, whereas I did not.

You don't get very far from reading books. Though according to Edward, I had so many career options. He said I could be a teacher, which was an interesting idea, but I'd probably be terrible at it. I was lucky enough to get one kid to listen to me; I doubt I could keep a class of 30 under control. Still, the thought was tempting. I could work with third graders, it was my favorite grade. Learning multiplication and cursive hand writing. The kids were still cute, but their maturing was clearly evident. I loved that age. He had another idea, one that was just as appealing. I could open a book shop, not a big fancy one like Barnes & Noble, but a nice, little one possibly next to a coffee shop. It was my kind of place, which meant it would never work for me. I'd have all these amazing ideas for the place and none of them would ever get done. Just like teaching, I loved the idea of having my own shop. It would be _my _place. No matter how many other book shops there are in the world, there would never be one like mine. Knowing that, I felt pride bubble up inside me. And his endless list of what I could do didn't stop there. No, I could also go into the culinary arts. What a joke! Yea, I loved to cook, but so did a million other people and that didn't mean they did it as their job. I wasn't a chef. My food couldn't be sold in restaurants, I wasn't that talented. So what if I liked to make up my own version of normal recipes, that didn't make me out of the ordinary. It just made me bored. I didn't have to be a world renowned chef though; I could just work at a nice place if I got the chance.

But, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Edward was good at that. He liked to make me believe that there was so much more to me than meets the eye. His imagination was so creative. I swear, half the things he says about me are just out of no where. None of them could actually be true. And yet, he always tells me how wonderful and beautiful I am. His words are flattering, and some days I like to believe he really thinks so, but I know it isn't valid. Doesn't he see what I do when I look into the mirror? A screw-up, a no one? I am a freak. Just some dirty whore who managed to drag herself out of the slums. This wasn't a movie, and I surely wasn't Julia Roberts. Though, I liked to say my hair is better than hers, at least in Pretty Woman that is. I was never going to be anything more than a street-junkie who got knocked up when she was fifteen, despite how far I've come.

My attention was quickly brought back to the here and now when a knock came to my bed room door. I looked up, curious as to who would be here so early on a Saturday morning. "Come in," I rasped, my throat still sore from sleep.

"Morning beautiful," Edward slipped into the room, a tray in his hands. I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my cheeks. There was a plate of pancakes, glass of orange juice and a red rose on the tray. He was such a bleeding romantic at times. _ I loved it_!

"Hi," I said shyly. I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet, but he kissed me full on the lips anyway, without cringing I might add. I scooted over in bed so he could sit with me. He set the tray down first before cuddling up to my side. I was oozing with joy.

"Ayden's still asleep," he explained. "We'll know when he's awake."

"Don't we always," I replied, a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes. Boy he was a good cook; I'd have to store that in memory for later.

"Well, today's a little different," he prodded, nudging me in the process. I smiled before nudging him back. His smile broadened.

"What'd you do Mr. Cullen?"

"Ew," he scrunched his nose up. "Wait a few years before calling me Mr. Cullen, Bells that's my dad," his face was stone cold for a minute. I almost was afraid that I really offended him, but I knew Edward well enough to know he was just pulling my leg. And surely, he broke out into fits of laughter a few seconds later. "Your face!"

"Oh shut up," I flicked a stray chip at me. He dodged it gracefully. "But really, why will we know when he wakes up?"

"I left his present on his bed," Edward said smugly. _Damn! _I wanted to be the first person to give him his present. Oh well, he'll probably like Edward's better than mine anyway. "Is that okay? Cause I can wait until later if you want to give yours first."

"No it's okay," I assured him.

He didn't see past my lie. "I'm sorry; I just got so excited about his first birthday with me. I didn't even think about how you'd feel if I did that. I'll go get it," he stood up, "I'm sorry."

"Edward," I groaned. "You don't have to. It's fine."

He shook his head at me, "No, I'll get it."

But he never got a chance to. As soon as he was at my door, it swung open, nearly smashing him in the face. He leapt out of the way just in time and seconds later, Ayden bound into the room, a huge box clutched against his chest. The whole situation had me in hysterics. What with Ayden looking so happy and Edward being afraid of a three year old. It was priceless!

**EDWARD'S POV******

Bella thoroughly enjoyed my near-death experience. Even though I was extremely embarrassed by my reaction to Ayden swinging the door in at me, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I loved hearing Bella laugh, it was a melodic sound. Much like wind chimes and well, _bells_, ironically enough. Her cheeks were tinted red with laughter and her eyes shone with mirth. She seemed truly content. And if she was happy, so was I. The fact that she still wanted me after all that I had put her through, I made it my life's promise to always make her happy. It was going to be the death of me, but in Bella's name, I'd do anything.

It was kind of funny how far I've come in such a short period of time. I used to be the world's biggest asshole, you name her, and I'd fuck her. I didn't give a damn about feelings because I pretended like I didn't have any. I was acted like Superman, minus the saving people, and it was a good life. But of course, all of them sudden, here comes my kryptonite. Bella. Like every other girl, I've gotta have her. But she's different, so much different. She didn't want me, which totally threw me off. And even more so, she was not so _innocent_. I loved the fact she had a past, it meant she was real. Suddenly, all these feelings started coming up. It hurt too much to keep them away, and sure enough, I let love in. I respected her resilience and the fact she came so far from having so little. She was true inspiration. I saw so much in her, so much potential for greatness. She didn't really see much of it, but it was there, waiting to be noticed. She was going to be someone; And I was gonna be lucky guy who had the chance to say he was there for it all.

Bella changed me, for the better of course. I was a new man. Well, maybe not so much a new man, but the enhanced version of myself. I was Edward 2.0. I started to notice things about myself I never knew existed. I was good with kids. Who would have ever thought of that? Edward Cullen, Forks number one playboy...and _babysitter_. What can I say? Kids love me! Well, not necessarily kids, but Ayden. Oh, Ayden, Ayden, Ayden. When it comes to being overzealous with love, that's what I felt when I thought of Ayden and his mother. If there was one person besides Bella that I loved most, it was him. The little guy had a knack for wiggling his way into my heart. Just one look at his angel-like face and I was hooked! What with those adoring brown eyes and bouncy, black curls? How could you not love him? Not to mention he was astonishingly brilliant. He was very advanced for his age, yet he loved to do simple things like coloring and running around in the backyard. He was the example of the perfect child. His temper was almost always even. He rarely cried and when he did, he was easy to calm down. There was nothing wrong with him. It was a little scary some days just how flawlessly he fit into my life.

Today was _his_ day. He was turning three. Alice insisted on planning the big day. Rose insisted on helping out as well, which meant my mother just _had_ to get involved. So, the three went into elaborate details of throwing Ayden the most spectacular third birthday. It was going to be way too over the top. But in my family, there was no other way to have your party.

It was my duty to come get Bella and Ayden, feed them breakfast, and get them to my house. The party didn't start until 2 in the afternoon, so I still had another four hours to kill before I had to get there. Lucky for me, Bella and Ayden took for ever to ear their breakfast and even longer to get ready. So around 12, we were all getting ready to go out to the store. But Ayden was too excited to keep still while I tried to get him into the outfit Alice had bought him. So at this moment he was running around in just his underwear and socks, shirt draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"It's my burfday!" He chanted over and over again. I stood; hands crossed over my chest and watched him with a smile. I wasn't about to demand he come and get ready. It's not like we were in a rush. Besides, it's his birthday and he can do whatever he wants to. As long as he wont get hurt, of course. I've learned a thing or two about child care.

"And what do you want for your birthday," I asked him cheerily.

He stopped his running for a moment, looked up at the ceiling and thought. After a few moments, I assumed he forgot what I had asked him, but he charged at me and wrapped his little arms around my legs.

"You," he cried, snuggled his face against the side of my leg.

"Me?" I asked, a little confused. "You want me for your birthday?" He nodded against me. "You already have me Ayden! I'm right here."

"Nooo," he shook his head. "I means I want you fo eva."

"Forever?"

"Never leave me," I looked down at that very moment to meet with his puppy dog eyes and I was mesmerized. He wanted me forever? To never leave? He had no idea how easy that was going to be.

I couldn't say no to that face, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. "I'll be here forever Ayden."

He just squeezed my legs tighter, "Good."

It didn't take much longer to get out of the house. We drove to Port Angeles and looked around town. All of us stopped in various stores to look for things to buy Ayden. He wasn't very interested in anything we saw until we stopped at this one toy shop in particular. Marlin's House of Toys. It was tucked in right between Tia's Coffee House and a place that was up for rent. It didn't look very promising, but it was worth a shot. As soon as we walked into the door, Ayden's mood changed. It was like he was being pulled towards the toy. He became very focused as he stalked through the store and suddenly came to a halt in front of the battery-operated cars. He scanned each one critically before sitting down in a little blue Jeep.

He looked at us with hopeful eyes. I turned to Bella, she looked hesitant. "That's a lot of money sweety, I think it's too much for Edward to spend."

"Nonsense," I waved my hand at her while reading the price tag. "It's two-hundred and fifty. I was planning on spending more."

"That's ridiculous!" She cried. "What does a three year old need that costs _that_ much? I'm sure he'd be just as happy with something cheaper. Besides, you already got him the Build-A-Bear."

I shook my head at her. "Bella, you are not about to deny your son a gift that I _want_ to give him. He's getting it, whether you like it or not." She huffed for a moment but the look I was giving her told her there was no way she was going to win. So, I turned back towards Ayden with a giant smile on my face. "Let's go buy you that!"

"Yay!" he screamed, throwing his little hands into the air and dancing. "Best burfday evaaa!!"

"See, I made this the best birthday _ever_," I taunted.

She turned on her heal and sulked. "He's only got two others to compare this too, which says_ a lot._"

I just mimicked her to Ayden, earning a giggle, before going off to find a sales attendant to help us. After everything was settled at the store, with Ayden's car in the back of my own, we headed off to my house. We arrived just in time, it being a little after two. No one was inside the house, which alerted Ayden instantly.

"Why don't we test you car in the backyard Ayden?" I suggested with a grin.

"Yea! Yea! Yea!" He darted through the house and to the back door. I had just walked into the kitchen when I heard everyone outside scream happy birthday. I quickened my pace to see Ayden standing stock-still, staring at everyone in the yard. This little gathering was bigger than I expected. My parents, sister, uncle and Rose I had predicted to be here, along with Charlie. But Jasper and Emmett were here, along with the Clearwaters and three little kids I didn't recognize. I was almost positive he'd never been around so many people in this kind of a situation. We all waited a minute for him to say something.

Like the Ayden we all know and love, he bounced back quickly and ran towards Alice. "Ali!" He screamed. He then noticed Rose. "Rosie!" Someone I hadn't expected to see was standing with her, Emmett. Ayden had never met him before, so he stared up at him quizzically. "Why you wit my Rosie?"

Everyone in the yard started laughing, but Ayden remained quiet. "No, rweally. She mine!"

"Don't worry little man, I wont steal her," Emmett boomed. Ayden nodded his approval.

The girls along with my mother had gone out, as expected. The whole yard was Elmo themed. There was a giant moon bounce, a guy in an Elmo suit, three tables full with food, and a whole table stacked with presents for Ayden. But none of it had to be there to impress Ayden. All he needed were the people he loved and somewhere to run around and be a kid. That didn't mean he didn't throw himself onto the moon bounce with the other little kids the second he could.

I moved to Bella's side outside the moon bounce. She was simply smiling at her son. He was doing cartwheels and flips, showing off for the little blond girl. The other two boys were flinging themselves at the walls, trying to climb them. "Who are the others?"

She turned to me, "There Rose's cousins. The little girl is Ayden's age, her name is Marilyn. The two boys are twins; they're turning six in a few months. The one with the black hair is James, everyone calls him Jamie, and the blond is Scott."

"Marilyn and Ayden seem to be getting along," I pointed out.

"They're not the only ones," she looked over her shoulder towards Alice and…Jasper. Since when did they talk? My sister hated all my friends.

"I meant to ask you why they were here," I announced.

"I don't know, Alice has class with Jasper. Emmett, I have no idea how he knows Rose, probably through you. Since you haven't been around much, I guess he needs something to occupy his time," she said with a shrug.

"So he uses my cousin?!" I asked, completely outraged. I leave for just a brief period of time and my best friends prey upon my family? What a low blow.

Bella just laughed at me. "You're too funny Edward Cullen, too funny."

"I'm hoping that's a compliment."

"If you want it to be," she said, pecking me on the cheek.

"You know I do."

**BELLA'S POV**

To say I was impressed with the party would be a gross understatement. I don't think a professional party planner could have done a better job that Alice, Rose, and Esme had. Ayden was practically peeing his pants he was so happy. When they brought out his giant, Elmo cake, I swear I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He insisted I take pictures of the cake, millions of pictures, and then ones of him blowing out the candles, and then ones after that. It was adorable.

Edward took the cake away so Alice could cut it when I felt my phone start vibrating. I moved away from the noisy crowd to see who it was.

_Unknown Number_

"What's up," Alice asked, looking over my shoulder.

"An unknown number is calling me. Should I pick it up?" I explained.

"Probably not. If it's anyone important, they'll leave a voicemail," she said with a shrug. I couldn't agree with her anymore. So, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and headed back towards the group.

But just as I was about to snag Ayden up into a hug, my phone vibrated once letting me know I had a voicemail. I swept down and kissed his temple before moving away again to see what was going on.

I dialed my voicemail and waited a moment to see who it was.

"Hi Isabella, this is Mr. Hawkins, your principal at Forks High School." _Why would he be calling me?_ "I've called your father and left him a voicemail as well, but I just wanted to tell you firsthand. You have been out of school quite a number of days this year," _for obvious reasons! My son was in the hospital! _"Far too many to get the credits you need for your classes." _What?_ "It's my duty to warn you that I can deny you your right to graduate this year and make you repeat the twelfth grade." _Repeat…_ "I'm calling in order to set up a meeting with you and your father to discuss your options. I understand you're a busy young lady, but I must request your presence this Monday afternoon, at 3 PM sharp in my office. Thank you and have a lovely day."

_Holy shit, I might not graduate._ I dropped my phone to the ground, letting it shatter into a million pieces.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__ We all know I'm a review whore, SOOO I came up with an idea that benefits you guys because of that! This is totally up to you guys, but I wanted to write hidden chapters. They'll mainly be LEMONS and FLUFF, so tell me in your review if you'd like to see some of these. What I'll do is pre-write them, and then after I post a regular chapter, for example chapter 18, if I get 50 reviews THAT DAY, I will post the hidden chapter. Makes sense? If not, I'll explain it next chapter. Let me know what you guys think! Toodles. _


	18. What do we do?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Twilight, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: WOW. So whoever Teen Queen xo33 is, thanks. 17 consecutive reviews is kind of hard to beat. I'd love it for others to try!!

**  
****EDWARD'S POV****  
**

"_I means I want you fo eva."__  
_  
"_Forever"___

"_Never leave me."___

I couldn't get Ayden's words out of my head for the rest of the afternoon. Of course he'd tell me to never leave, he was three. I showered him with love, praises and toys. What three year old ever wished that away? But the look in his eyes when he said it...it was heart shattering. They were full with love and adoration. I could never leave him, ever. I loved him almost as much as I loved Bella, though this love was so vastly different. Bella was my other half; there was no doubt in my mind over that. We were meant to be together, whether or not life wanted us to be, we were going to. Any obstacles that were thrown at us, no matter how high and strenuous, we'd get through them. I was not willing to live a life without Bella. Or Ayden. It was weird how quickly they had manifested in my heart. We were a family, yet unannounced. The differences in my life were so clearly evident since Bella and Ayden's arrival, but the fact that I wanted to be settle down, before college, was absolutely crazy. And yet, it's all I could ask for. I just wanted my forever with Bella. Wasn't that exactly what love was? Craziness?

I was in the process of bringing the piñata out when I heard someone drop something. They weren't close to the ground, but my hearing was in good condition. I spun around just in time to witness Bella fall to her knees, clutching her face. I acted on instinct, throwing the piñata to Emmett and rushing to Bella's side. Her phone lay in pieces beside her and she was shaking heavily. Why cry over something as minimal as a broken phone? It wasn't like she couldn't just get a new one. I wouldn't dare let that happen.

"Baby, it's okay, we can get you a new phone," I soothed, rubbing her back.

"No," she moaned while she shook her head. I pulled her against my chest and let her sob on my shoulder. After a few minutes, people had begun to gather around us. My parents were whispering quietly with Charlie while Alice and Rose stood in front of Jasper and Emmett. I really wanted to know what _that_ was about. My attention was brought to the small group of children pushing forward. Marilyn had Ayden and Scott by the wrists, Jamie trailing behind the three. They all stared at us until Ayden ripped his wrist away.

"What's wrong momma?" He cocked his head to the side to look at her face. Bella sniffled loudly before whipping her eyes. I could feel her forcing a smile before turning towards him.

"Nothing's wrong pumpkin, go play," she prodded. Ayden didn't buy it, not for one second. Instead of listening to his mother, he moved towards us and knelt down next to her. He placed his small hand in hers and stared up into her eyes.

"You lyin momma," he said softly. "Memba, I smart," he pointed to his head.

"Ayden," I pleaded. "Why don't you go play with your new friends?"

He turned his gaze on me, his brows knitted together. "I don wanna. I wanna stay wif momma!"

Like the motherly figure she was, Rose bent down and spread her arms out for Ayden. "Don't you wanna play with me Ayden? I really want a hug."

He looked at her skeptically.

"His hugs," Rose jabbed a finger in Emmett's direction, "aren't half as good as yours baby. I really need a biiiiig hug. Will you give me it?"

Ayden looked to the ground, then back to Bella and me, and back at Rose. He must have realized this was a losing battle for him, because he charged Rose and tackled her with a hug. I had just enough time to give Rose a big thumbs up and carry Bella back into my house. I had to figure out what was going on. Charlie, Carlisle, Alice, and Esme all followed us inside. I set Bella down at the kitchen table and sat directly across from her. I handed her a few napkins to wipe her eyes and nose with. After she took a couple of deep breathes, she looked up into my eyes. Her look was so broken. This obviously wasn't about the phone.

"Something tells me this isn't about your phone," I half-joked, half-asked. I kept my gaze on Bella, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Charlie put his phone up to his ear and walk into the hallway. "What's wrong Bells?"

She didn't answer me. She just stared past me with that same distant look in her eyes from when Ayden was in the hospital. What could have possibly gone so wrong so quickly? How hadn't I seen this coming? Why was I such an asshole? I was a terrible boyfriend! That should have been predicted though. Look at my track record, it was rather unimpressive. How did I expect to be there for her in the long run if I can't even save her now? I was stupid for believing she'd be dumb enough to stick around forever.

"I think I know what's wrong," Charlie said from the doorway, his face deadly pale. "I just got a voicemail..."

My over protectiveness flared up and I jumped to a quick conclusion. This voicemail had to be from the station, seeing as Charlie's a cop. They were calling to warn us that Jacob escaped prison! He was on his way to kill Bella. We had to cancel the party, get her to safety, and devise a plan. I had to think fast if I wanted this to work. I flew across the kitchen, slamming the kitchen door shut.

"I won't let him hurt you Bella," I promised, raking through drawers in the kitchen, looking for a weapon.

"Edward, sit down," Charlie muttered. I looked to him, baffled by his reaction to my response. Shouldn't he be just as hectic as me? Why wasn't he freaking out as well? This was Bella! His one and only daughter. The only child he's ever had and she was in danger. Weren't fathers extremely over protective?

I looked to Bella, hoping she'd be relieved by my reaction, but her eyes were pleading. So, I sat down next to her and waited for the story to unfold. The others followed my lead and soon the only one standing was Charlie. He was rubbing the brim of his nose with his eyes squeezed shut. His stress was oozing out of his pores and I could feel it float down to me. I stiffened in my seat as my thoughts turned jagged. _What the fuck was going on here?__  
_  
"There not gonna let me graduate," Bella's soft, broken voice rang out.

Suddenly it all made sense.

Bella's shattered phone.

Charlie's calmness.

Everyone else's ability to handle this easily.

I scooted closer to Bella, pulling her hands into my own in my lap. I looked deep into her eyes, searching them for the truth. Was this possible? Didn't they know what had happened? How could someone be so cruel?

"What?" I finally asked after a moment's silence.

"Yeah," She sighed, pulling her gaze from my own and looking towards Charlie. He was leaned up against my sink, his arms folded tightly over his chest. His eyes were glazed over as it appeared he was far away from here. I didn't want to interrupt his thoughts and it seemed no one else wanted to either. After a minute or two, Charlie looked towards Bella.

"This isn't going to happen," he said assertively. "My daughter will _not_ be held back. It simply isn't possible. We're going to go see this little principal of yours and explain to him that there is no way in hell that you're not graduating this coming June. Over my dead body will he make you repeat the 12th grade."

They looked to one another for a brief stretch of time. Everyone else remained silent.

"Are you sure dad?" Bella's voice quivered. She sounded so weak, so wrecked. How was it that she managed to go from such highs to the lowest of lows? I felt permanently at fault for these dramatic mood changes. I needed to find a way to make things better. I wasn't going to let her go through this alone. But what was there for me to do to make this work out?

"I'm coming with you," I announced, surprising everyone, including myself.

"Edward," Bella whispered. "You don't have to do that."

"Bella, the fact that you question my needing to do this scares me," I said with a laugh, standing up from the table. "When are we going? Right now?"

Bella rolled her eyes at my previous remark, a smile tugging at her lips. I beamed in success. Already I'd placed a smile on that beautiful face of hers! "Well, not until Monday. That's when the meeting is."

"I want to handle this nonsense as soon as possible," Charlie confirmed. "Why don't we go today?"

"Is that possible?" Bella questioned.

"I think they can manage to squeeze us in Bells," Charlie said with a curt nod. "I'm going to go call the school and warn them that we're coming. After that, we can drive up together. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, sure," Bella quickly nodded before standing up, stretching out her legs. She looked around to the rest of us while Charlie left once more. There really wasn't much to say in this kind of situation. I pulled Bella into my arms and rested my head on her shoulder while we waited. "Do you think we need to prove why I was out?"

Didn't she already explain to her teachers what had happened? Maybe they didn't even know. "I mean, I told everyone what happened but I never actually...proved it to them. Do you think that's why this is all happening?"

"I'll come with you then," Carlisle promptly said. "I'll be your proof."

Bella broke out into a giant grin, freeing herself from my arms and wrapping them about my father's neck. She stayed there for a moment before releasing him from her grip and slipping back into my arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you." He really did have no idea how much it meant to the _both_ of us.

**BELLA'S POV******

It wasn't long before we all arrived at school. We left Ayden's party with strict instructions for Alice to make sure Ayden didn't notice our disappearance. Carlisle drove with Charlie in the front seat and Edward and I sitting in the back. I remained silent for the most part, reflecting upon what had just happened. All this work I had done was at risk. I'd worked _so_ hard to make up for my idiocy and it was going to get me no where. If I couldn't graduate now, I doubt I'd have the dignity to do it next year. My ego had taken a big enough hit after taking summer school and Saturday classes for the last two years, I don't think I'd be able to overcome a 5th year of high school. It'd be too much. The thought alone made my palms sweat and my thoughts go fuzzy. I needed to graduate. Mr. Hawkins was going to have to understand that.

Edward squeezed my hand tight, letting me know that it was time to get out of the car. I followed him in a daze all the way to into the main office. It wasn't until I was sitting down; staring at Mr. Hawkins did I realize where we were. I cleared my throat and steadied my eyes. I was just about to speak when Charlie cut me off.

"Listen Mr. H," Charlie was using a friendly tone, suggesting he wanted to do this easily. "Bella's been through a lot these past few years. What happened just those few weeks ago is more than excuse for her absences this year. I think you need to just cut her some slack"

Mr. Hawkins adjusted some of the papers on his desk, looking over one sheet before returning his glare to my father. "I wish I could just 'cut her some slack' but the fact of the matter is Bella's track record is horrendous. It's astounding that's she is even in the twelfth grade at this point. Let me assure you Ms. Swan," he was now glaring at me, "that back home in Phoenix, they may not have taken education very seriously, but _we_ do."

I didn't know what to say. But Carlisle did, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Mr. Hawkins sneered; he was obviously uncomfortable that we had brought the Cullen's with us. "I don't really understand why you're here Carlisle, but I'll hear what you have to say."

"Thank you," Carlisle said as politely as possible. "I'm here to verify that Bella was in fact with her son for those three weeks in which she missed school. Her son, Ayden, was suffering from brain damage and was in a coma during that time. Because of his age, it was requested that she stay with him as much as possible. I'm sure you can relate, as a parent yourself, that nothing was more important than her son during his time of need."

Mr. H sat in thought for a moment. "The severity of the situation had not been brought to my attention until this moment. But that doesn't take away from the fact that Bella has fallen behind dramatically in her classes."

"I'll do anything," I pleaded with him, making my first appeal. "I have to graduate!"

He looked at me disapprovingly. "I just don't feel like you're ready."

"That's ridiculous!" Charlie practically shouted. "She's more than ready! She's beyond deserving! If anyone and I mean anyone, is ready and worthy to graduate, it's Bella."

"But where's my proof that if I allow her to graduate, that she'll stick to her requirements when it seems she hasn't in the past," Mr. Hawkins asked my father. That was it. I was sick of him doubting me and I was sick of Charlie speaking for me. If he needed proof, he was going to have to get it from me.

"That's the past," I said slowly. "Why can't you just leave it there Mr. Hawkins? You fail to recognize that I've been threatened with being held back before and was able to overcome that obstacle. I promise you, I will do anything you ask of me in order to graduate. I will stay after school, come here on Saturdays, anything, _anything_ as long as I can walk with my class in June. I don't have any solid proof that I will do all of this, only my word. I know its not much, but I've never broken a promise."

He didn't say anything at first. I felt my resolution breaking. I needed some sort of reassurance. I looked to my left to see Charlie. He looked just as nervous as I did, which obviously didn't help. I looked to right to where Carlisle sat. He seemed to be far off in thought, leaving my senses feeling indifferent. Knowing that I should have looked to him in the first place, I turned around to look at Edward. He was right above, as if he knew I'd need his encouragement. I felt my heart melt at the sight of his classing crooked-grin. He squeezed my shoulder and told me, without so much as a slight movement of his lips, that everything would be alright. I didn't need anything else. I knew, no matter what, that he was right.

When Mr. Hawkins cleared his throat, I tore my eyes away from Edwards, despite the fact I had no desire to. Because this man now held my fate, I was forced to pay him attention. "I have given it some thought and," he paused for dramatic effect. I hate dramatic effects. "You can graduate!"

I put my hand to my heart, Charlie jumped out of his seat and hollered, Edward clapped softly, and Carlisle sat there thanking Mr. Hawkins.

"Now, now," my principal said, attempting to calm everyone, mainly my father, down. "You will need to attend after school tutoring. Let me see, you missed a total of..."

"17 days," Carlisle piped up.

"A total of 17 days, thank you Carlisle," he nodded, "which means you'll have to have 17 days of make up."

I felt like groaning, but knew better. I had missed a few days of school before all of this happened, so I was probably around a total of 20 to 21 days absent. You're not supposed to graduate with more than 16 absents, so I was lucky right now. Still, I did not want to stay after that many days. That meant I wasn't going to be able to work during the week and I would barely have time to see my son before it was his bedtime.

"Done," Charlie said for me. We all started getting up, this meeting obviously(s) over.

"I'll get one of our tutors prepped with all the work you have missed and ready to go by Monday afternoon," Mr. Hawkins informed us. "400 building, room 402 at exactly 3:00pm Ms. Swan. I hope you take this seriously."

"You have my word," I vowed before leaving with the others.

By the grace of God, as soon as we walked into the house, Ayden came bursting through the doors in search of us. More so, in search of his Eddie. I didn't mind the lack of attention these days, though at first it was a little hard to overcome. It was an absolute blessing that Ayden loved Edward and my new friends so much. Most people weren't so lucky. Even though I wasn't his favorite person during the day, I knew Ayden's whole heart went out to me because there wasn't a single night he didn't go without a hug and kiss from his mommy. Knowing that I was required every single night, for what I prayed was the rest of his life (though that wasn't totally realistic) I was need, was more than enough to get by on. I was his mother and no one could replace that.

The rest of the day was spent in pure bliss, though I had this nagging feeling that I had forgotten something. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that important.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You're allowed to kill me! I'm the worst and when I say worst, I mean WORST, person alive. I'm sorry this took me over two weeks to get out. I really hit a slump, which I should have expected. I always get in a slump once a story really picks up, see all my other ones. But I promise this story is going to get finish. I will work my hardest to be better with my updates, I hate myself for how much I've slacked. I don't know what it was that set me off, but something just made my unable to write. Well, I'm back guys and I promise you that your updates will be better! I hope this chapter was worth the wait?! PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys have been LACKING IN REVIEWS, though I do deserve that but still REVIEWWW!!


	19. Accident Prone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in relation to _Twilight_, obviously, or else I'd be writing this in a NOVEL.

**Author: **Dress Up Romance xx

**Beta:** lillitgirlx2

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Bella is the new arrival in Forks, best known to the male population as FRESH MEAT. Edward Cullen is infamous for his way with the ladies, so his friends decide to challenge his charm. Can he win their money or will he fail miserably? Bella isn't as innocent and sweet as pictured; she's got a bit of a past and reputation. What happens if Bella finds out about this 'little wager'?

**Author's Note**: I suck, I know.

**EDWARD'S POV******

The thought of going away to college hadn't really struck me up until Bella's graduation drama occurred. We hadn't even discussed whether or not we wanted to go to the same school, colleges close by, or our own schools halfway across the country. It's a hard decision for us to make, we have barely been together and yet the thought of apart is unthinkable. Bella may have already had a decision set in mind about college and she may not want me to follow. Does that mean we wouldn't go to the same schools? Because I might just die if that was so. Wherever she wanted to go, I would follow.

I wanted to talk to her about all of this before I left Friday morning and it was Thursday. Bella was on her way home from tutoring, so it was just me and Ayden at the Swan household. I usually watched Ayden at my house, but when I had come to get him he was asleep on the couch. The sight was far too heart warming to disrupt. So, I told Charlie I was just going to stay at their house for the day. He was fine with this and left for work as per usual. Ayden woke up only a few minutes after Charlie had left as and had been all over the place since. He'd only just started to settle down when Bella walked through the front door.

"Hello sweet pea," she greeted, wrapping her arms around Ayden and sweeping him off his feet. He giggled in delight before wiggling out of her grasp and rushing over to my side.

"You stayin for dinna, right Eddie?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I nodded my head yes. "Good! Momma's making scetti!"

"Scetti?" I asked Bella with a curious glance. "Spaghetti?"

"Yeah, that's one of the words he really hasn't gotten yet," she informed me. "It's weird how he's so smart, yet can't say spaghetti."

"I says it fine," Ayden told his mother, "Scetti is scetti!"

"You say it perfectly," I said while ruffling his hair. "Now run up stairs and bring me down your favorite book. I'll read it to you while momma makes us some dinner."

"Kay!" He shouted back gleefully before bounding up the stairs. This gave me the opportunity to turn around and pull Bella into my arms, kissing her neck softly in the process.

"I'd much rather have you for dinner," I whispered into her ear. Bella shivered at my words before slipping from my grasp and slinking into the kitchen. I followed her in a trance.

She moved about the room silently, gathering up all the ingredients she'd need. After she put the pot on the stove, she turned to me and leaned back against the counter. "How was he?"

"Good," I said, thinking back to earlier in the day. Ayden was in just his socks and underwear, a cape tied around his neck. He was running around the house screaming that he was superman. I asked if he was looking for his Lois Lane and according to him that was Marilyn. I'm not sure if he knows who Lois Lane is, I doubt it, but that didn't take away from the hilarity of his answer.

"I take it he did something classic?" Bella asked with a smirk, sliding into the seat next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and waited for my response.

I immediately replayed the story for her, sending her into a fit of giggles. Thinking back, I remembered what I wanted to talk to her about earlier. "Bella?" I spoke softly.

"Yes Edward?"

"What are we going to do about college?" I said, entirely unsure of myself.

She sat up in order to look into my eyes. I felt my knees go weak. Every single time, faithfully, I looked into those big brown eyes; I got my glimpse of paradise "What do you want to do about college?"

"Honestly?" I asked her, afraid that I would scare her with my response. She nodded her head furtively. "Anything that involves you."

Her eyes went wide for a moment. "Edward," she gasped.

"I mean it," I pulled her closer to me. I needed to feel her skin. I had to make this moment as intimate as possible. I loved her, more than I thought was humanly possible, and I had to make sure she knew that. It may be a little intimidating, but I was willing to risk that. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward," she said softly.

"So wherever you go, so will I," I promised her. She only shook her head at me.

"That's crazy Edward. You have to follow your dreams! I can't be the reason you go to college. I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I'm the reason you didn't succeed in what you wanted to do," she sounded serious, but she obviously didn't understand the circumstances.

"My dream is to be with you Bella."

"What a stupid dream," she blushed. "Who would ever be dumb enough to wish that upon themselves? Eternity with me is sentencing yourself to an early grave."

"I'll call the cemetery and inform them to have our tomb ready," I countered.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" She asked after a moment's silence. I nodded my head. "Wow Edward, you never cease to amaze me."

"It's a habit I hope to keep," I promised her.

"I hope so too." She got up to finish the dinner preparations. I watched as she graciously poured the boiling water into the sink and the dumped noodles into a bowl.

"So is that a yes?" I questioned.

"Is what a yes?" She spun around, tomato sauce in one hand and a giant spoon in the other. I gave her a look. "You coming with me to Dartmouth?" I nodded my head. She sighed, "Is that what you really want?" I nodded once more. "Than yes, I guess it would be nice to know someone there."

I was up and at her side in seconds, pulling her back into my arms, back to where she belonged. She nuzzled her head into my neck, burying her face against my chest. "You may not feel so guilty after all."

"I doubt it," she said with a sigh, "But why do you say that?"

"I was looking into Dartmouth," she threw me a shocked glance which quickly turned into a smile. As much as I could tell she didn't want to, she pulled away from me to finish our food. I just stood beside her, making sure the meatballs didn't size up my girl.

Just as soon as she finished warming the meatballs, Ayden ran into the room, several books in his hands. He informed me that he was unable to pick one, so he brought them all. I swore to read them to him as soon as we finished dinner. He was appeased by my answer and sat down at the table with us, completing our family.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was 2:53, Friday afternoon. I had exactly seven minutes to get into the 400 building and say goodbye to Edward before he left for the week. It was my fifth day of make-up classes with my tutor. Only thirteen to go! This was going to be a blast. I rummaged through my locker, attempting to search for my Trig textbook. Mondays were going to be Gym and Art, the worst day of class possible. I was a disaster a gym, practically a hazard waiting to happen. I had no creative side, at least in the Art aspect, whatsoever. Tuesday would be English, something I actually enjoyed. We spent the day talking about _Wuthering Heights_, I'd read it enough times by this point. Wednesday was supposed to be Biology, another grueling class. Science was a benign wart on my life. Thursday was Spanish, something I was absolutely dreading. Friday was Trig; I expected nothing but boredom to come out of this class.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Edward purred in my ear as he slipped his arms around my waist. I shivered at his touch. I wasn't really sure when that reaction would ever go away.

"I can't find my book!" I cried out furiously.

"Use mine," he said, dropping it into my hands. I stared up at him in awe. It was like he read my mind some days. I was honestly beginning to wonder about that. How crazy am I?

"What would I do without you?" I asked, more than thankful for his generous offer. I stood on my toes, kissing his lips softly for a moment. I found myself constantly kissing him. I craved not only the taste of his lip, but the scent of him. I was thoroughly addicted. "Do you really have to go?"

He smiled down at me, closing my locker in the process. I leaned closer into him, inhaling his scent once more. I was going to miss him terribly. How was I going to handle being apart from him? He was going with his father to visit Dartmouth and two other colleges for the next five days. This meant I was alone for my first few days of classes. Edward was the only person I spent time with lately, aside from Charlie and Ayden. Sure I had Alice and Rose, but they have lives of their own and I wasn't about to make them drop everything and help me cope.

"I wish I didn't," he said, dropping a kiss to the tip of my nose. "But I will call you as often as possible."

"I hope so," I frowned. It was scary how much I already missed him. "You can text to, right?" He nodded. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself against his rock hard body. Some people liked men who were a little more…fluffy, but I preferred Edward's toned body. At times, it felt as if he was carved out of stone and I loved crushing myself up against him.

"You're going to be late," he informed me after a moment's silence.

"Oh my god!" I shouted, having forgotten the time. I kissed him quickly on the lips before dashing off down the hall, "I'll call you later, love you!"

"I love you Bella," he called after me. I had to fight everything in me to not run right back to him and jump into his arms. If my graduation wasn't depending on this, I would. But because I was lucky enough for this second chance, I didn't feel like screwing it up, so I ran all the way to class. I was just a minute away from being late as I skidded into the empty room. I took the seat directly in front of the teacher's desk and waited for my tutor to arrive.

He was five minutes late.

Ten minutes later, he still hadn't shown.

_Twenty-three minutes_ later, I was standing at the door, arms crossed over my chest as I debated whether or not to leave. It would be just my luck to have my tutor show as soon as I left. Then again, it was my luck to have him _never_ show. I didn't have to wait much longer because the door flew open, right into my face. I flew back into the wall, clutching my now bloody nose. I cried out in pain and quickly Mr. Whitmore was kneeling down next to me.

"Oh god Bella," He said frantically. He was searching through his brief case for a handkerchief. After a minute he produced one and placed it on my bloody face. I winced in pain at his touch. "I didn't see you there!"

I only grumbled in pain. "Why don't we get you to the nurse? You can just do the homework later, no class?"

Despite the immense pain I was in, I smiled. I loved the idea of no class. When he noticed my smile, he smirked, "Okay good. Let's go before I faint, I hate the sight of blood."

"Me too," I whined as he carried me out of the class room towards the nurses office. I wasn't lying about my hatred for blood, because once he placed me down in the office, I was able to get a nice view of myself in the nurse's mirror. And that did it for me. I crumpled to the floor in an unconscious mess.

When I woke up, the light outside had dimmed and I could see the sun setting in the distance. I must have been out for hours. I sat up quickly and regret it instantly. My head sloshed around for a few moments. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the dizziness to subside. After a while, I didn't feel quite as woozy and decided to be courageous and open my eyes again. When I did, I finally realized I wasn't in the nurse's office anymore but someone's bed room. I knew it wasn't mine, because this room was far too _pink_ for my standards and I saw way too many designer clothes tossed on the floor. If I had to make any guesses, I was in Alice's room.

My thoughts were confirmed when she danced into the room, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "You're up!" She cheered, rushing over to my side. She threw the bag onto the bed next to me before pulling me into a tight hug. Her voice was a little too high, causing to me wince when she spoke again. "How do you feel?"

"Uh," I choked on my words. "Bad…so much pink"

"I like my remodeling," she said with a laugh. "But seriously, are you in pain," I nodded my head slightly. "Do you remember what happened?"

I thought about earlier in the day and tried to figure out how I wound up in Alice's bed. "I was waiting for Mr. Whitmore, he was later than usual," she nodded her head quickly, "I was ready to just leave, like I had my stuff and was about to walk out, and then BAM, the door swings right into my face," I thought a little harder, but couldn't remember what happened next. "After that, it's all fuzzy. I think we went to the nurse, but I'm not so sure."

"You did, and she sent you to the hospital," I sighed, embarrassed by this news. I was always getting myself hurt. "They gave you a nose brace, it's broken," I stared at her in horror. A broken nose!

"Broken nose…what?" This was too confusing right now. I just wanted to lay down and fall back to sleep.

"Yea," she pointed to a mirror on her wall. "Take a look for yourself."

I did as I was told. It was hard to stand up, seeing as my balance was more off than I was used to. Alice helped me over to the mirror and I damn near fainted again! "Shit," I muttered as I stared at my own reflection. I had a giant white brace covering my entire nose. Underneath and around my eyes was bruised and I had a giant cut going up my left cheek. I looked like I'd been punched repeatedly in the face. It was rather repulsive.

Alice patted my back softly in comfort. "If your nose is messed up for life, we'll sue him for all that he's worth and get you a new one."

I couldn't help but laugh. Alice always knew what to say whenever I needed a cheer-me-up. I was beyond thankful for that. "How did I even get here," I asked when I was done gagging over my current state.

"Funny thing," she said while plopping down on the bed. "I was at the hospital, getting Esme some medicine because she's been feeling sick lately. They were rolling you in just as I was about to leave. According to the nurse, you wouldn't wake up and that's why they brought you in. Seeing as all the staff knows me, I got to come in with you. I made sure they called Charlie. He came like five minutes after I called, practically dragging Ayden through the place—

"Oh God, I'm so awful," I moaned. "I forgot about Ayden! Is he okay? Did he see me…like this?"

"Yeah, we all did," she made a slight face. "I told Charlie I'd take care of you and for him to focus on keeping Ayden occupied. The little guy was pretty broken up about it. When you woke up—

I interrupted her again, "I woke up?"

"Crying," she said cheerfully. "I mean, you literally shot up in tears. So, the nurse sedated you and you didn't fall asleep. You sat there for a really long time, just talking and telling me stuff."

"Stuff like…"

"About my brother," she said, a Cheshire cat grin dancing upon her lips. "It was kind of cute to hear about how much you _love_ him and how you want to be _together forever_."

I literally felt my cheeks burn red. "I did not say that," I protested adamantly, burying my face into the pillows. _Ouch_, I winced as my nose started to burn. Shouldn't I not be able to feel any of this?

"Oh yea," she laughed. "And you told me you'd love to have his baby."

"No," I shouted, immediately regretting it for my head started to spin once more.

Alice only laughed at my before getting out of the bed and gliding to her door. "Rose is going to be here any minute. We were in dire need of a girl's night," she explained. "I took the liberty of picking up some clothes and your toothbrush from your house while you slept."

I smiled into the pillow when I heard the door shut. I really did love Alice.

The girls didn't give me much time to myself before ambushing the door and dragging me down stairs, to the Cullen's basement in order to watch chick flicks and feast on every junk food product in existence. It was after we popped in The Hot Chick when I remembered something that happened last week that I'd been meaning to talk to them about.

"So," it was finally my turn to smirk at them. Alice and Rose turned towards me simultaneously. Alice had her hand shoved deep into the bucket of popcorn while Rose was just finishing the last touches on her pedicure. "I had a quick question!"

"For both of us," Rose quipped, "Because I don't think I can stare at all those bruises for much longer."

I glowered at her. "Yes for both of you," I practically snarled. She giggled along with Alice before prodding me forward. "I couldn't help but notice your company at my son's 3rd birthday party."

Instinctively the girls turned from me and pretended to busy themselves with other things. "Oh, so it's like that. Fine, I'll just be going then!" I attempted to pick up my things and leave, but Rose forced me back down.

"Bella," Alice groaned. She sat on her calves and stared at me with a pouted lip and big eyes. "You can't leave!!"

"Spill," I pointed to both of them. "Now."

Rose looked to Alice, who looked to me wearily. I stared at her in waiting. She let out a deep sigh before beginning. "We kind of met the guys…one day after school…a little while ago…"

"How long is a little while ago?"

"A month," Alice shrugged, "possibly two."

I gapped at them. How long could this have been going on? "You're kidding me!"

She just grinned. Rose decided to cipher, "They missed Edward. He never really sees them anymore. He's always with you, making you happy and stuff. I don't _how_ we came to meet one another, but we were at the store and there they were. It was kind of cute."

"Are you dating?!" I was absolutely appalled my best friends hadn't felt it necessary to tell me they currently had boyfriends.

"Possibly," Alice said, never meeting my furious gaze.

"Guys," I whined, my head starting its rhythmic pounding. "That's not fair! We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"We know," Rose protested. "It's just you have a lot on your plate right now. We didn't want to bother you with our guy drama. I mean, who says that Emmett is really even the guy for me? You know me and guys Bells."

I did know her. She wasn't really the type of girl to commit to just one guy and yet, from the look in her eyes I could tell there was more to this story than she was letting on. Emmett _was_ more than just another guy to her. God only knows how Alice feels about Jasper. "Alice…"

Her cheeks flushed a pale pink, "I don't know Bella, I mean Jazz is so sweet—

For what felt like the millionth time, I interrupted her. "Jazz! You have nicknames already? God, you guys fell_ hard_." All they did was shrug, never once denying my accusations. "I want you to come to me about this stuff. I'm always telling you about my drama, my love life. It'd be nice to hear about your happiness and whatnot."

"Sorry Bella," Alice said softly.

"It wasn't very nice of us, but we did it with what we thought was you interests" Rose added. "Forgiven?"

I sighed loud and dramatically. "I guess I can, that is if you go upstairs and get me some more ice cream!"

"Can we say lazy?" Rose said in a sing-song voice. I threw my pillow at her as she made her way out of the room to get my food. Alice crushed me once more as soon as Rose was out of the room.

"Thanks for not freaking out," she whispered.

I was about to answer her but my phone vibrated on the table. I picked it up and read the front screen.

**1 NEW TXT**

I flipped it open to see it was from Edward, I smiled to myself before reading it.

I'LL BE HOME TOMORROW.

I LOVE YOU

EDWARD.

Suddenly I was dying to go to sleep. I didn't think tomorrow was coming fast enough.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Does everyone have a stone to hit me with? I hope you do! cause I totally deserve it for keeping this chapter from you!!!!! I'm so sorry, I totally suck. I really hope you guys don't kill me. I probably lost all my readers. Le sigh. I've just had all this school stuff, work stuff, and then college applications. My life is a little hectic. I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow, so if you're lucky I may post it on Wed. I won't make any promises, seeing as those never seem to work out. You guys remember how Bella was forgetting something last chappy? You'll find that our soon enough!!


	20. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys

I know, I've been MIA for about a month now. I suck, please do stone me with some rocks. I deserve it. A lot has been going on lately. I have work 30+ hours a week and whenever I'm not at work, I have something just as time consuming to do. I go to bed at midnight or later every night and I'm totally beat at this point. I really wish I could be a better author and update for you guys, but I just don't have it in me at this point.

I have the first half of this chapter written. I just can't get Edward's POV out. I'm going to have the next chapter done by Christmas, hopefully having the chapter 21 written before I even post 20. I just don't have much inspiration for this story, which commonly happens to me. I have literally no ideas on what to do, yet I know exactly where I want to end up. I need help getting there. I lost my beta along the way, my fault again, and I don't know what to do. Would you guys like me to post the next part, even though it's a half chapter or wait til I finish it? Chapter 21 is going to be really good, lots of drama and we'll get to see one of our 'not so favorite' characters again. I just need to get us to chapter 20 before I can even get to 21.

Does anyone have any ideas? Please, email me, PM, leave a review, let me know what you're thinking. Is this story even worth updating anymore? I know I love it, but I feel like I've let you down too many times for anyone to even care anymore. Please, I'm dying to know what you guys think.

With love,

Ana


	21. Pancakes & Triple Dates

_**It's Just a Bet**_

I just wanted to say, reading some of the reviews on the last chapter is really what inspired me to write this one. I love you guys, especially my fans who don't hate me and my horrible updating habits. It's a curse I seem to have. The story hits a good point and then I just can't write. I really want to thank everyone's support. I love you guys.

**BELLA'S POV**

I fell asleep before Rose could even get back with my food. Lucky for me, they allowed me my rest because of my current condition. Had it been any other day, and I would have had the two of them jumping on me, demanding I wake up so they can give me a make-over or something girly like that. Instead, I was able to drift into dreams of Edward. That had become rather frequent. And by frequent, I mean I had a dream about him every single night. Most were similar to ones before them; we just lay together in his meadow, Ayden playing in the distance. The simplicity of the dream is what made it so tempting. I desired that life.

I woke up with Alice curled up next to me. Rose was on my other side, her face smashed into the pillow quite elegantly. I could hear Alice's dainty snore, though you could barely call it that. It was more like she was sighing. Rose on the other hand was most certainly snoring her brains out. For someone so gorgeous, you would never expect that. But, everyone has the niches. I for one sleep talk. According to Charlie and Ayden, I never stop talking when I dream. It was embarrassing when I first found out, but I've gotten used to it by now. Though, I am still a little too mortified to sleep for long periods of time around Edward. I didn't want anything to slip out about him. Surely I'd say something about how I wanted to have his children and when I woke up, he wouldn't be there. The thought alone was too much for me. For the time being, I needed to focus on the essentials, like some air. It was so stuffy down in the Cullen basement. Or possibly some water. My throat felt pretty dry.

Either way, I detangled myself slowly from the sheets, praying I wouldn't fall over and break something in the process. I was successful in getting up the stairs unscathed and decided that this called for a victory breakfast. I would feast on pancakes, eggs, and yummy orange juice. Esme was already in the kitchen by the time I got there. She was perched over one of her interior design catalogues while sipping at a cop of coffee. Though I'm not the most graceful individual, Esme didn't notice my arrival. She just kept flipping the pages, humming when she saw a design that intrigued her. She looked like she was straight out of a fashion magazine, her designer robe slung over her shoulders while the sun shone onto her pale skin. The whole family knew just how to make me feel inferior, without even trying. I felt rude for intruding, but I had no idea where they kept the pancake mix.

"Esme?" I asked softly

Knowing me, I would have flown across the room in terror had someone just popped up out of nowhere, but Esme was the definition of unfazed at this point. She simply looked up to me, a smile spreading across her lovely face. "I didn't hear you come in dear."

"Yeah," I laughed, "I guess I'm not as noisy as I thought."

"Guess not," she closed her catalogue and got up from her place at the table. "What could I delight you with for breakfast? Belgian waffles? French toast? My home made chocolate chip pancakes? Eggs and toast? Sausage and bacon? A Spanish omelet? Stop me anytime sweet heart…"

I blushed, chuckling along with her. "It all sounds so good. But you don't have to make me anything, I can cook for myself and you can continue with whatever you were doing before I interrupted."

"Nonsense, go sit and I'll fix you something," she motioned towards the table.

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically. Charlie constantly was telling me that I didn't need to cook every single meal and yet, I couldn't stop myself. I blamed the mother in me. "I cook all the time, it's no bother."

"Bella, sit please, you're offending me," I quickly sat down. "So what shall it be?"

I thought back to the scrumptious menu she listed for me just a moment ago. "Chocolate chip pancakes sound delicious," I said with a grin.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is!" And without another word, she set about making my food.

Esme was a lot faster than me when it came down to making breakfast. I barely even noticed the time pass by before she set my plate down in front of me, a tall glass of non-pulp orange juice at its side. I beamed up at her in thanks before diving into my food. I expected to feel a little pain while eating because of my accident, but was horribly mistaken. Every time I chewed a new wave of pain washed over me. It felt like my nose was on fire and there was no way for me to put it out, no matter how much I drenched it with water. I was only about five bites into my pancakes when I pushed my plate away, blinded by the pain.

"Is everything alright?" Esme looked from my plate to my face. She saw me wincing and she was able to put two and two together. "Oh dear, I'll run and get you some pain pills darling."

"Thanks," I squeaked, trying to focus on something other than the pain. I had to get my mind off of how much my face hurt. Anything but pain…

_Edward_, I broke out into a grin as I remembered his promise to be home today. He hadn't told my why and when, but that much didn't matter. All I needed to get through the day was the knowledge of Edward's arrival back in Forks. This little town seemed so empty without him.

The pain was starting to subside when I heard Esme's steps in the hall. I turned towards the open door, my hand outstretched as I awaited the pills. I gasped in shock when instead of Esme, an amused looking Carlisle walked through the door. I stared at him in confusion for a moment. His smile dropped once he got a good look at my face.

"Bella!" He said in one quick breath before rushing to my side. "What happened to you?"

"Long story," I croaked, fairly disappointed that Carlisle didn't have my pills. "Where's Edward?"

Before Carlisle had a chance to respond, I could hear my boyfriend's voice from the hall. "I'm heading over to Bella's to surprise her!" He opened the front door and I was able to picture him practically dashing through it.

"Come in the kitchen first," Carlisle called after his son. "Let's surprise _him_," he whispered to me.

"I want to get there before she wakes up!" He told his father, sounding more distant than before. I laughed lightly; it was already 11 in the morning. How late did he think I slept in?

Carlisle groaned at his son's stubbornness, quietly excusing himself from the room to convince his son to come to the kitchen. It only took a minute or so before I could hear the front door slam shut. I stood up awkwardly, unsure of how to stand in greeting. Edward strode into the kitchen, Carlisle on his tail.

"Surprise!" I shouted while I threw my arms above my head. Edward dropped his phone, the back piece flying off and sliding under the table.

"Bella?" his eyes were wide with terror. I guess he wasn't entirely thrilled with new make-over.

"It's me," I said, a hint of frenzy in my voice. Instinctively he was at my side in seconds, cradling me to his chest. I pulled away, my face flushing red with new pain.

"Sorry," he soothed.

"S'okay," I mumbled, just happy to have him home. I wasn't sure if I liked the whole concept of 'being apart' from Edward. It didn't seem very appealing.

He sat down at the table, pulling me into his lap. His pale fingers traced circles on my back as we sat together silently. Carlisle had gone off with Esme, allowing us alone time. I was grateful for this.

Edward chuckled to himself. I turned to him, my head titled to the side in question. "What's so funny?"

"You," he laughed out loud at this. I frowned at him. Not enjoying his joke quite so much. "Only you can find a way to get hurt during class."

"How'd you know it was during class?" I didn't remember telling him. "I could have done this on my way to tutoring, or after it, or in my car. You know, there are a lot of places where you can break your face."

"Alice called," I should have expected that, "she didn't really explain much, since she was in the hospital. I assumed you'd be home right now, fast asleep from pain pills. I wanted to be home last night, but Carlisle felt it necessary to spend the night in New Hampshire and come back first thing in the morning."

"As long as your back," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder with my back. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You'll be safe, as long as you're with me I will protect you Bella," his whispered against my neck. I sighed contently, "You are my life now."

I was never really the sentimental type, but his words touched my heart so deeply, tears pricked in my eyes. I didn't even care how much it hurt; I spun around and kissed him full on the lips. He had to understand how much that meant to me. _He was _my_ life now._

**EDWARD'S POV**

This was different.

Usually, Bella and I spent our Friday nights in front of the TV watching Disney Channel with Ayden while eating popcorn. Bella was still in recovery mode. Today, however, Ayden was back at the Swan household with Charlie, while I sat on my couch with Emmett and Jasper. All the girls were upstairs together, getting ready for our...triple date?

It had been Alice's idea. She'd been riding with me and Bella to school the other morning when she came up with it. She said we all needed to go out as a group, in order to make everything official. I suggested we go get pizza, my sister argued saying we need to do something more interactive. Bella interjected, saying there was this movie she was dying to see. It's some weird movie about vampires called Twilight or whatever. I don't really care to see it, neither do the guys, but the girls are hell bent on seeing it. Hence why I am sitting here, as I have been for an hour now, waiting to catch an 8:15 movie. It's 8:02...

"Do you think they could take any longer?" Emmett grumbled, stretching his long limbs out as he settled back into the couch, closing his eyes. I couldn't agree with him more.

It wasn't Bella's fault. She hated pampering herself, even now that she needs to because of her injury. It's such a task for her. Which means half the time, Alice is fussing over her. It really can be irritating for the both of us. My sister means well, but she hasn't seemed to notice how it's interfering with mine and Bella's relationship. We barely have any alone time as is, what with Ayden and Charlie. Now with Alice crowding in on us twenty-four-seven, Bella and I get about five minutes alone together, leaving us two seconds to sneak in a quick make-out before moving back onto our lives.

"I'm sure they are just nervous about how they look," Jasper tried to reason. Apparently, he knew everything there was to know about women.

"Yeah, that's it bro," Emmett mocked. "Have you met Rose? Nervous doesn't even register in her vocabulary."

"The fact that the word 'register' makes it into your vocab impresses me," Rose snipped from the top of the staircase. We all whipped around to see the girls make their big entrance.

Alice was wearing some frilly black and green dress that made her look like one of the pixies from the new Tinkerbell movie (see too much Disney!). By the look on Jasper's face, pixie was most certainly in. Rose wore a red sweater dress with a plunging neckline that had Emmett drooling all over the place. But none of them even compared to Bella. She looked elegant, yet not even remotely done up. Unlike Alice and Rose, she wasn't wearing a dress or heels. Instead, she had on slim black pants and a gorgeous, blue silk blouse that hugged her curves. I found myself growing hot at the sight of her. How had I forgotten how gorgeous my girlfriend was in the mere hour we'd been apart?

Quickly we were all at our partner's sides, admiring one another. "How is it, you always seem to be the most beautiful thing in the room," I whispered into her ear.

She giggled softly before looking up into my eyes. I practically melted at the sight of those doe brown orbs. She was too cute for words. "I'm sure this nose brace helps."

"What nose brace?" I said with a laugh, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to me. I kissed the tip of her nose, which was the only part of her nose I was able to actually touch, and smiled down at her. "I see nothing but my beautiful face."

"I love you," she sighed contentedly.

"I love you more, my angel," I promised her softly.

Her cheeks were stained red. In attempt to hide her embarrassment, Bella looked over to see Alice and Rose sharing similar moments with Jasper and Emmett. "I hate to interrupt on this little love fest guys but...the movie?"

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. "We've got to hurry people. Hustle!"

Before we had any chance to protest, Alice was shooing us out of the house and to our respective cars. I slid into the driver's seat of the new Volvo my parents had bought me. It was the same as the one before, except next year's model. Bella stumbled into her seat, giving me a good laugh. As soon as she buckled, I sped off towards the theatre.

We got there at exactly 8:15. The place was packed with people, but I managed to buy the last six tickets. The girls all huddled together and went to find seats while Emmett, Jasper, and I went to buy food. The lines at the concession stand were absolutely ridiculous. I was just about ready to give up and drive to the store when I saw Angela Weber waving us down. I nudged the guys and we quickly made our way over to her.

"I didn't know you worked here," I said conversationally. Angela looked more like the bookstore type rather than concession stand girl.

"Hey, it pays," she said with a shrug. "Good for you that I do, right?"

"Yea, thanks," I said quickly.

"You won't be so happy about taking us after you get Emmett's order," Jasper informed her. We all shared a laugh, except Emmett that is. He was very serious about his food.

"Well, since we're on the topic...I'll be needing three large popcorns," He began.

"You're buying for all of us?" Jasper asked quickly.

Emmett turned around to glare at him. "No," he turned back to Angela, "Two large sodas, one diet--

"No need for the diet Emmett, you look great" Jasper interrupted once more. By this point I was practically on the floor laughing. The look Emmett was giving Jasper was just too much. Angela was laughing just as hard behind the counter as she attempted to take Emmett's order.

"ANYWAY," Emmett shouted, completely red in the face. "I'll have my two large sodas, one diet coke, one regular. Two boxes of Cookie Dough Bites, two boxes of Goobers, and a box of Twizzlers."

"It's a bag," Jasper corrected. "A bag of Twizzlers geeze you think a guy so big on food would know such a simple little fact."

"Go die," was the only response Emmett seemed to have for this. Leaving us three in tears.

Once Emmett's order was taken care of, he stormed off into the theatre, rather not willing to wait for us. We had a lot easier of time ordering and quickly made our way in after him. As soon as we sat down, the lights dimmed.

I had a hard time on concentrating on the movie because all I could think about was Bella. Lately, she'd been very reserved. No matter how much time we spent together, it felt like she was only drawing further away from me. I couldn't help but wonder if she was keeping something from me. Usually Bella was very open with her feelings, always telling me whatever was on her mind. I wasn't sure if she was just upset about her injury or if it was something else. I mean, I know she feels like I'm babying her a bit about the whole thing, but that's no reason to shut me out. The past few days, she didn't really say much about how she felt. Instead she talked a lot about Ayden and how much I meant to him. It was like she was trying to tell me something, but didn't really know how.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered to me, squeezing my high tightly in her little one. I smiled down at her, instantly assured. If she had something to tell me, she would. Wouldn't she?

"I'm fine," I said, dropping a kiss to the side of her mouth. She smiled up at me, but for some reason her smile didn't reach her eyes. I could see all the tension and nervousness pooling around in them and I felt my stomach flinch again. Wouldn't she?

Shaking her head slightly, she stood up, dropping her little purse onto my lap. "I gotta go potty," she giggled at her self, emitting a chuckle from my chest. At some point in my life, I hated when girls talked like babies. Yet, the fact Bella didn't mind being goofy made me love her all the more.

I attempted to watch the movie, but I felt my phone vibrate on my lap. I went to check it when I realized it was Bella's phone. I looked at the screen.

1 NEW MSG

It was probably Charlie. Ayden must not be too happy about us not putting him to bed tonight. Nothing too serious. Then again, something could be wrong. Charlie might need to talk to Bella right now. I flipped her phone open to see what was going on, just to be safe. What I saw threw me for a loop.

1 NEW MSG FROM TYLER

Who the hell is Tyler? She's definitely not friends with Tyler Katzenback or Tyler Cheney, they're never around her. So who could this be? Quickly I opened the text in order to send him a nasty reply. I stopped, however, when I saw what Tyler wrote.

B

CNT WAIT 2 C U TESTIFY AGAINST JAKE TMR

COURT SHLD B FUN? LOL

T

…._court?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Did that make up for my suck updating? I really hope so! Please review & tell me what you thought! Also, kitsunegirl48 gave me to idea for the triple date! Her PM is what got me to write Edward's POV, so if you liked it THANK HER!


	22. What I've Done

_I love you guys. Sorry this took so long. I'm in dire need of a beta, so please anyone who seriously wants to help email me at __ and I'll get back to you. You're the best people in this world. I don't own twilight._ _Sorry it took so long, I had back to back rehearsals and shows these past three weeks. But I'm back! I want to give a special thanks to obsessiveimagination, my new beta!_

1 NEW MSG FROM TYLER

Who the hell is Tyler? She's definitely not friends with Tyler Katzenback or Tyler Cheney, they're never around her. So who could this be? Quickly I opened the text in order to send him a nasty reply. I stopped, however, when I saw what Tyler wrote.

B

CNT WAIT 2 C U TESTIFY AGAINST JAKE TMR

COURT SHLD B FUN? LOL

T

…_court?___

I dropped her phone into my lap and stared forward in horror. This couldn't be true. This Tyler person was surely pulling an awful, heinous prank on my Bella. There was no way, in hell that any of this could be happening. Bella would have told me something as important as _testifying_ in court against Jacob. That just wasn't something that went unsaid. Right? We were honest with one another, weren't we? No secrets? So, why did I feel like this all made sense? The more I thought about it, the better it fit. Bella had been acting strange lately. Maybe this was why. But why would she keep this from me? It's clearly something very important. Definitely worth hearing about. If she didn't tell me, then did that mean she didn't trust me? That's it. I didn't _deserve_ to know. Despite the fact, I had _been_ there. I saved her. I witnessed everything, yet I hadn't even heard a word of this in passing. Meaning both Bella and Charlie were keeping this from me. I was furious.

Bella slid into her seat wordlessly. She grabbed her purse from my lap and tucked it in next to her, staring back up at the screen afterwards. The movie continued on only for a moment or so more before the credits were rolling. This didn't even register for me. I continued to stare blankly forward. All the puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

"Edward?" Bella nudged my rib.

Quickly I came out of my stupor. Instead of turning and responding to her, I got up from my seat and went straight to the parking lot. Bella was on my tail, along with the others. As soon as I was at the driver's side of the Volvo, I turned to see five very confused expressions. The closest and clearest was Bella's. She looked incredibly anxious. I couldn't help but notice her look down at her phone in horror. _She knows.___

"Is everything okay man?" Emmett questioned as he closed the gap between us. He had his back to the rest of our group, as if he was trying to keep the conversation just between us two. He respected my privacy. "I know the movie sucked, but running out of the theatre is a little much."

I bit my tongue, wishing to explain my reasons to him but he didn't need to know. Technically, I didn't deserve to know. I frowned at him instead, "I walk fast," was all I said before opening the door and slamming it behind me.

I could hear Bella apologizing to the others before she cautiously got into the car with me. As soon as her door closed I peeled out of the parking lot and sped off in the direction of her house. If I went fast than normal, we could be there in five minutes. I was hoping to make that a new record. She remained silent throughout the duration of the ride, her eyes solely focused on the road before us. I didn't dwell on whether or not I was the cause of her quiet state. I didn't have it in me to think anymore. If I just willed away that habit, then I wouldn't have to worry about what any of this meant. If I didn't think, that meant things would be fine.

I pulled up right behind the cruiser and checked the time. It was 10:24. Damn. It had taken me seven minutes to get here. I swear I was going faster than that.

"Um," Bella cleared her throat from beside me. "Is everything okay?"

Again, I bit my tongue. I had so many things to spit back at her but I refrained. For all I knew, this could just be a horrible overreaction. For all I knew, I just stormed out of there looking like a complete asshole for absolutely no reason. Just because some stranger sends a cryptic text message, doesn't make it true. There are such things as pranks. This could be one. I may just be jumping to conclusions and looking like a complete buffoon. I better not do anything drastic without knowing all the facts.

"That depends," I said slowly, evening my breath. I was barely aware of how erratic it sounded. Bella glared at me for a moment, soaking in my words.

"On what?" Her eyes were wide in terror, as if something awful was looming in the near future. I didn't have a problem guessing why that may be.

I didn't answer her immediately. Instead I decided to use some evidence. I took her bag from her, causing her to yelp in confusion, but I didn't stop. I thrust my hand inside and pulled out her phone. Quickly I scrolled through and found the message I had read. I grabbed her hand and stuck the phone into her empty palm. "Whether or not I am okay depends on what that message means."

She looked at the message, pretending to read it for the first time. Her face went paler than I'd ever seen it. After a long time of just staring at the screen, Bella turned her wide eyes up to me. It was obvious by the horror stricken look she wore that she knew _exactly_ what this was.

"Look Edward," she began, but that was enough. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't believe she would do this to me. After everything we had been through! She lied to me! She hid something as big as _testifying in court_ from me. How could she?

"...and I didn't think you would want to be a part of it," she said frantically. I missed out on what she'd said prior to that, not like it mattered anyway. Everything had finally caught up with me. This was my karma. I deserved this. After all that I had done, God had finally found a way to get back at me. What a kick in the ass. I deserved this all, and yet I couldn't control my temper.

"Get out," I growled.

Her eyes only widened more as she stared at me in shock. "W-what?" She stuttered, her eyes welling up with tears.

Despite how much I didn't want to, I proceeded on. I couldn't stand being around her, not like this. I was too angry. I would say things I didn't mean. I didn't want to hurt her, even though she'd practically broken me. "I said get out,"

"Are you mad at me?" She asked quietly, tears slowly trickling down her rosy cheeks. I bit my lip, dying at the sight of her crying. It was all because of me. It would always be because of me. When was I going to realize that she was too good for me? When would I finally see that we couldn't possibly be together, we were on two totally different levels? _Today might be that day_...

"Very," I replied somberly.

Her face completely shattered at this. Her tears intensified, streaming down her face while her shoulders shook. "Are you b-breaking up with m-me," she wailed.

_Was I_? That was something I didn't think about. Was it possible to break up with her?_ No, never. _I was selfish. I needed her too much. But I was so angry.

"No," I replied after a long pause.

"Then stay," she begged me, her hands grabbing at mine on the wheel.

"I can't," I assured her, pushing her hands away. It was all too much for me. Instead of telling Bella to get out again, I got out. I slammed the door behind me and started to walk. Bella scurried from her seat quickly and attempted to follow me, crying the whole time.

"Edward, please don't leave me," she shouted after my retreating form. "I'm so sorry."

And all I could think was_, it's a little too late for that_.

**BELLA'S POV******

I didn't know what to do. So I ran, not after him but away. I ran as fast as I could, into my house, past my father and my son and straight up to my room. I sank to the floor and curled up into a ball.

My heart ached, terribly and painfully ached, because of what I'd done to Edward. But what was I supposed to do to fix it? I'd honestly messed up, much worse than I could have possibly imagined.

I mean I always knew that I would be the one to ruin this, to ruin Edward and me but never did I think it would have come to this. I wasn't even sure of how big it truly was just yet.

I lied. To Edward. About...something.

It wasn't something little, like coming home at 9 and walking in around 9:30. No, I lied about going to court. And testifying there. Against the father of my son. The man who put my son in the hospital not so long ago. The psychopathic, drug dealer who has been trying to control my life since the moment I met him. I'm testifying against that guy and I failed to mention it to my own boyfriend. But not only did I fail to mention it to him, I forced my father into lying for me. I swore on my life I would move out if Charlie told Edward. Even though Edward was a key witness, I begged and pleaded with Charlie to make Edward was not notified. And I had no real reason as to why I did so.

Everything I said in my defense sound stupid. My words sounded weak, like those of a failure. Nothing made sense when I truly thought about it. I needed Edward to be there. He was my rock. How would I make it through this without him?

But he couldn't possibly be there. Because then everything would be real. He would know everything. Every little thing about me would come out. I was going to be questioned by Jake's lawyer, the best in the country. Surely she was going to try and make the jury think I was still a crack whore. She'd speak of my past, claim I was an unfit mother and nothing more than a whore. She's strip me down to what I really am and I couldn't possibly let Edward see me so vulnerable. He couldn't know who I was once. I had changed. I am better now. He didn't need to know the old me.

Yet, as I sat here thinking of my excuses I only felt worse. Of course Edward deserved to see what kind of person he was getting involved with. He had a right to know everything, every single detail. He was entitled to it all. But I took it from him. I lied and made sure he would never see. I couldn't stand to think of him knowing who I had been. He'd heard stories, I told him certain things, but he didn't know it all. No, no one knew it all. Except Jake. He would tell his lawyer everything. She wouldn't hold back. I saw, I felt it coming. I was ready for the attack, but I wasn't ready for Edward to witness.

I kept calling him, though I had no right to. On my seventh call, I was brave enough to leave him a message. I moved from the floor to my bed, curling up against the wooden post. I waited, like the six times before, for it to ring all the way to the end and for his voicemail to pick up.

_Hello, this is Edward Cullen. I was unable to pick my phone up. If you leave me a detailed message with you name, number, and reason for calling I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a lovely day.___

I waited, my mind erratic at the thought of speaking to him but not actually.

When the phone beeped, I completely blanked. Instead of saying words that would convince him to come back and work this out with me, I froze and said nothing. For a moment I just sputtered but then quickly, I shut my phone and proceeded to retract back into myself.

What was I going to do?

I still had to testify tomorrow. Charlie was set to watch Ayden while I went to the courthouse alone. I had to be there at exactly 8 AM. I could be there until noon or possibly much later. It really depended on how the prosecutors cross-examined Jacob. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see him for long. But one could only hope.

There was a soft knock to my door and I was brought back to reality.

I attempted to dry my face but it was no use. Tears still continued to pour from my eyes, spilling over onto my cheeks and staining them. I probably looked absolutely absurd but there wasn't much I could do about that now. "Come in," I croaked.

Charlie peeked his head through the door, Ayden mimicking the action. Ayden needed only one look at me before bolting over and throwing himself into my arms. "Momma," he cried as he latched on tight. "Momma, what's wrong?"

I sniffled loudly as I tried, tried my very hardest, to force the tears away. But each time I tried to stop, I thought of the look on Edward's face when he realized what I had done. It was permanently etched into my mind. I would never forget the broken look he wore, his eyes glazed over as his mouth slackened. Never had I seen him look so defeated. And, as it always would be, it was all my fault.

Ayden sat back and stared deeply into my eyes. "Where's Eddie momma?"

And if there were any words that could make me cry harder, those were the exact ones.

His little eyes grew and he spun around to look at Charlie. Immediately my father was there, pulling him away from me and leaving the room. "Momma's not able to talk right now sweety," Charlie murmured before they were gone. Ayden chanced one last look at me. His eyes were now full with tears as his bottom lip quivered.

I hated myself for being so weak.

Instead of going and explaining things to Edward, I gave up. I lay there, at one in the morning, wide awake and alone.

Strangely, I wasn't the only person awake. My phone vibrated on the bed stand, signaling I had a new text message. I threw myself at the phone, praying to all that was holy that Edward wanted to talk. But when I opened my phone, I saw it was only from Alice.

BELLA,

WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU NEED ME?

ALICE

I was selfish. I was lonely. I was in absolute need.

Before I could think twice, I had already sent my response. It was quick and to the point, and just a tad bit cryptic.

I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER.

B

Then, not anticipating another text, I turned over onto my side and prayed Alice would understand that I needed her. Now.

**ALICE'S POV**

These past few weeks, I'd been a little nervous about Bella. Something was definitely up. I just could not pin point it.

Tonight made it a little clearer for me. After Edward stormed out of the theater and nearly killed every pedestrian on his way back to Bella's, I was able to conclude the problem was between them. I was entirely sure if they were fighting or if it went deeper. With Bella, and Edward now that I think about it, you never know.

Originally I was going to wait until I next saw Bella to bring everything up. I didn't think it would be wise to bombard her with questions and what not. But when Edward showed up a half an hour after I did, alone, with no car, I knew something was up. He spent some time with my father in his study. I waited outside for him, hoping to get a glimpse into what was going on. As soon as the door opened I jumped to my feet and attempted to greet Edward.

"Is everything okay?" I asked awkwardly, unsure of how he'd react.

Instead of initially answering me, he chuckled. I looked at him, absolutely perplexed, and soon his chuckle turned into laughter. Mad, hysterical laughter. His eyes gleamed as he cackled away. It took a few moments for him to gather himself.

"It's funny how often people have been asking me that," his tone was acidic and dry. How was it that my brother, the boy who had done a personality 360 from an asshole into this great and loved his life, was now so depressed and despondent. It made no sense and I hated it. I was not a fan of being in the dark.

"Edward," I said as serious as possible. It's actually very hard to be serious after someone has a near meltdown right in front of you. "We need to talk."

"Anything you need to discuss, you can do so with your best friend," he muttered, his eyes growing dark. "You probably already know more than me."

What the hell does that mean? Why does he insist in speaking in riddles? "That makes no sense Edward," I assured him.

"It's actually quite clear, maybe you should think it over a little more," he was already at the door to his room. I hadn't even seen him move an inch. "Let's just say I learned a valuable lesson in trust tonight."

And with that, he slammed his door shut and left me wondering what exactly happened tonight.

I pulled my phone out, hoping Bella would be a little less cryptic than my brother. Quickly I text her, asking if she needed me. Before I had a chance to shut my phone, it vibrated again and I looked to see I had a new message from her.

I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER.

B

Well there goes her being less cryptic than Edward.

I didn't wait a second more to go see what was wrong. I found my keys in the kitchen and flew to my car. Let's just say, had Charlie seen my driving I may or may not have lost my license and a few other things. But all that didn't matter. What did matter was that I was at Bella's house, fists pounding on the front door. And then it hit me. It was after one in the morning and here I was banging the door and make a ruckus, meanwhile a three year old and the towns Chief of Police were inside, fast a sleep. Some days, my lack of thinking can be a tad bit alarming.

Before I could embarrass myself any further, I dropped my fists and took a step back from the door. I pulled my phone back out and dialed Bella.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hello," her voice was hoarse and it sounded as if she was crying.

"Bella, I'm outside. What's going on?" I'd never, in all my years, had I even been so worried about one of my friends before. This all happened so quickly, so suddenly. Nothing had been said, it all just occurred. Still, it made no sense to me.

She pulled the front door open and the sight of her hit me like a ton of bricks. She still had on the same clothes as before, but they were dirty and wrinkled. She was shaking, literally shaking, as if there was a chill running through her. But it was her face that scared me. Her cheeks were swollen red, tears still streaming down them and her eyes were distant. It was like she was looking right past me.

"I fucked up," her voice was farther off than her eyes, "I fucked up everything."

_Was that a good enough ending after such a long wait? I'm seeing only one or two more chapters after this. If you want a sequel, please let me know so in a review. I love you immensely._


	23. Pathetic

_Love you guys, that's really all I can ever say. But, when I saw that _guria414 _commented EVERY chapter, I almost cried. Thank you. _

**ALICE'S POV**

It wasn't easy calming Bella down, but I managed.

After thirty minutes of just sitting on the couch holding Bella in my arms, eventually her tears subdued and she was able to sit up on her own and look at me. All the while she'd been crying, she mumbled random things that barely made any sense. I heard things like 'court', 'Edward', and 'Jacob' and I was unable to tell what they had to do with one another. So, I waited for her to fully calm down before starting my round of questions.

"Do think you can try and explain what's going on?" I asked her slowly. "In your own words. Take you time Bella, God knows we have plenty of it."

She looked at me; her face stained with tears, and nodded her head. After a long breath, she began her tale. "It all started three weeks ago," I nodded, letting her know I was following along, "when I got this letter in the mail."

"Letter?" I asked, rather confused.

"Yea, it was a court summons. They wanted me to testify against Jake," she said, sniffling loudly. "I had no idea what to do. I mean, I've never been to court before, let alone _questioned_ in court."

"Uh huh," I prodded her to go on further. The reason for her and Edward fighting was still unclear to me. Did Edward not want her to testify? Was he angry that they'd ask her to do so? Did he not understand how necessary it was that she testifies if they wanted Jake out of their lives forever?

She wiggled her nose a bit, wiping away her remaining tears in the process. "The letter said I was the first person called to court. I started thinking about what that meant, cause it really didn't make any sense. I looked it up online and found to it meant I was the first person summoned as a witness, meaning they hadn't contacted Edward yet. Which made sense, because if they did, he would have let me know."

"Yea, it's like he doesn't know how to lie anymore," I agreed, completely aware of how much my brother changed.

"Well," she gulped, looking at me through her eyelashes, "I still know how to."

There was silence.

_WHAT?!_ What did she mean she _still knows how to lie_? What did she lie about? Who did she lie to? Why did she lie? What in the name of Sam Hill was going on here?

I laughed nervously, unaware of how to approach this subject. "Um, what do you mean?"

"After I realized Edward hadn't gotten the letter, I got scared. Jacobs's lawyer would_ kill me_ in questioning. I've seen it happen on Law & Order. They would literally hang me up to dry, in front of all the people I love. Jacob would tell them all the gritty details about my past life. Then his lawyer would try to trash me on the stand, saying my testimony isn't valid because I was still a big, fat druggie. I couldn't let that happen. At least, not in front of Edward. Anybody, and I honestly mean anybody else could be there but Edward. I just was not ready for Edward to see me in that light. We only just became so close, so in love with each other, I didn't want to scare him away. So I did the only thing I saw fit...I lied."

"About what?"

"My sanity, pretty much. I knew he could sense something was wrong, but I consistently promised him I was fine. As soon as I realized what that letter meant, I called my dad. I begged him, for hours, to take Edward's name off the police report," I gasped loudly, interrupting her story, "I know that it's illegal and Charlie could be fired for it, but I was so adamant about the subject that he finally gave in. Charlie should have never done it. He should have known better, but he's been too focused on making me happy. And because we did that, Edward was never summoned to court, meaning he'd never have to hear how awful I once was."

"But didn't you think he'd eventually find out _you_ were summoned?" I asked, not really following her logic.

"I could only pray he didn't. I had created an alibi for where I would be when I was in court. Charlie was going to be my back up for that plan. But fate wasn't on my side. Inevitably, Edward found out," she shook her head angrily, looking away from me and out the living room window.

"How did he?" I asked, so wrapped up in the story.

"Jake's dumb ass friend sent me a text last night," she ground out. "I was doing so well keeping this from him! All I had to do was make it through my court appearance and it would be over with! I would be free of Jake and Edward would continue believing I was this great girl who overcame an awful past. He'd never actually realize just who I was. He would still love me, despite my flaws."

"Edward was reading through your text messages? That doesn't sound like he trusts you all that much," I said, a little angered by my brother's actions.

She only shook her head. "No, he doesn't read them. God would only have him read the_ one_ message I never wished for him to see."

I nodded, finally understanding everything that was going on. _I think I'd rather go back to being blissfully unaware..._

"Are you going to be okay?" Was that an appropriate question to ask her?

She shrugged, "I don't know. What am I going to do?"

This time, all I could do was shrug. What were you supposed to do when your ex-boyfriend nearly kills your son and your current boyfriend saves you and your son, which eventually leads to a court case you hide from said current boyfriend, and then this boyfriend finds out about said court case? It wasn't even a question that rolled off the tongue.

"He didn't break up with me," She said after a long moment of thought, "But he said he was really mad at me."

"He does have a right to be," I admitted, having to agree somewhat with my brother's reaction. I don't know if I'd be all that thrilled to find out the person I loved was hiding something major from me.

"I know," she said softly.

"Have you explained this to him?" I asked in a feint attempt at helping her out. She shook her head no. "Well, go talk to him then."

"It's four in the morning," she quickly pointed out, "and I have to be at the court house no later than 7:30 AM."

"I don't know what to tell you then," I stood up to stretch my limbs. "Everything is relying on you at this point. You either go talk to him now or pray to God that he's going to be there after everything."

And instead of spending the rest the night of keeping Bella calm, I went home to try and work on my brother, like the good sister and best friend I was.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was 7:02 AM.

I had 28 minutes to get to the courthouse in order to testify against Jacob. Those 28 minutes held my fate. If I went, I was able to finally settle this battle between the old-me and the new-me. If I didn't go, there was the risk of letting Jake get off scotch free. But if I went, that may ruin any chances I had with getting Edward's forgiveness. So, if I didn't go to court, I had to go find Edward and pray he would listen.

It was 7:03 AM and I was still undecided.

I stood in my bed room staring into my mirror, staring at the person I had become. Here I was, thinking I'd become better. I believed I had rid myself of all that inner evil, yet here I was hurting the person I cared for the most. I was so selfish, so insecure that I did everything within my power to protect myself, rather than protect our relationship. Instead of cleansing my soul, I damned it. I hadn't gotten better, I'd gotten worse. I was a liar.

I never went to sleep after Alice left. Instead, I sat silently in the living room listening to the world around me. All I could hear, all I could see, all I could feel, all I could...anything was Edward. He consumed my being. The look on his face when he found out, he looked so broken. That look was permanently sketched into my brain and I could never forget the look in his eyes after her realized. I could never forget how long, exactly fifteen seconds, it took for him to say he was breaking up with me. I would always remember that night, that conversation and what I did to deserve it all. The fault was none but my own. I deserved to be dumped. I deserved to be forgotten. And there was no guarantee that I wasn't about to get what I deserved.

The only real chance I had for making this up to Edward was to go to him. I had to drop everything, forget the court case, forget Jake. Nothing else mattered but Edward. I had to determine, in the next twenty five minutes, just how much Edward meant to me. I had to weigh the pros and cons of not going to court but instead going to Edward. I had to realize the risks. It took me less than five seconds to come to a conclusion.

_I had to see Edward_.

I knew it all along. From the moment everything went wrong, I knew this would happen. And the fact I hadn't gone to him sooner, only proved how much of an idiot I was. And I continued to just stand around, like a moron, waiting to find him.

With nothing more in mind, I rushed around my house in a vain attempt to find my car keys. After five minutes of panicking, I found them lying on my bed. Just as I was about to run outside, I held back and went searching under my bed. I found my little black box, just where I had left it before. I thought hard for a long moment and decided this was right. I held it tightly as I ran towards my car. I was so jittery; I couldn't get the key in the ignition right away. I settled down quickly and started my car, practically hitting the mailbox as I sped off in the direction of Edward's house.

I'm sure the drive wasn't long, but to me it felt like an eternity. When I finally pulled into his driveway, I realized something. I looked_ crazy_. My hair was all over the place, my face was stained with tears and make-up, and I'm sure my eyes were redder than all hell. I was still in the same clothes from last night. I couldn't just walk up to his door and ring the bell. What if his parents answered the door? They'd think I was out of my mind. But surely Edward wouldn't pick up the phone if I called? How was I supposed to see him? Why was it I didn't think things through until it was already too late?

I cut the engine and hopped out of my car. I attempted to quickly fix my hair by looking into the mirror, but it was no use. My hair was a total haystack. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before I decided to overcome my fear and I marched up to the front door. I rang the bell and awaited my fate.

No one came to the door immediately, and the wait started freaking me out. It was really early. What if I woke someone up? What if they got really mad at me and told me to go home? What if no one woke up and I waited here for hours? Too many 'what ifs' started crowding around in my head and I was ready to cry but then I heard the sounds I'd been praying for. Someone was shuffling around inside, headed straight for the door. I swallowed loudly as the front door open and I came face to face with…Carlisle.

I sighed, relieved and disappointed that it wasn't Edward. "Hi," I said timidly.

Carlisle looked me over for a minute before putting his arm around my shoulder and bringing me inside. "Is everything ok dear?"

"No," I said softly as I took a seat on the couch. He remained standing.

"Do you want something to drink? Water, tea, coffee…?"

"Water would be great," I said, just realizing how thirsty I truly was.

He nodded his head before moving to the kitchen to get my water. I sat silently, lost in my thoughts. Carlisle came back after a long moment and handed me my cup.

He cleared he throat and I looked up at him, "Does you current appearance have anything to do with my son?"

I didn't see a point in lying, "Yes."

"What did he do?" He asked, his eyes looking dark as he cast them upwards, in the direction of Edward's room.

"Nothing," I assured him. "This is all my fault."

"Care to explain?"

"I would, but I really need to talk to him first. Is he upstairs?"

Carlisle nodded. "He's probably still asleep, but last I checked he was in his room. Head on up dear."

"Thank you," I said while giving Carlisle a quick hug.

"It's no problem," he said with a smile. "I'm sure everything will be okay sweetheart."

"I hope so," I said, mainly to myself.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was having this awful nightmare.

In it, Bella was summoned to court to testify again Jacob and she never told me. Not only did she do that, but she convinced Charlie to do so as well.

But then I woke up and remembered, it was all_ real_.

I attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, but I suddenly became aware of another presence in my room. Quickly I sat up and scanned the room, finding the other person seated by the window.

It was Bella.

She sat there, staring outside, completely unaware of me. As angry as I was with her, I couldn't find it in my heart to tell her to leave. So I just watched her. Her face was turned away from me, but from what I could see it looked like she was shaking. Her fists were clenched tightly around a little black box in her lap. She was mumbling some incoherent things to herself, slightly shaking her head all the while. It was obvious she was upset and I couldn't blame her.

I was a dick last night. I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I just up and left her, then I came home and cried myself to sleep. How emo does that sound? Since when do I cry? But the worst part of it all, was even though I had been the one who was hurt, I couldn't help the burning feeling I got when I thought of leaving Bella. It felt as if I'd been wrong to leave. I felt like I was hurting her. Which I must have done, if her current state wasn't an obvious sign.

I had no idea what to say, because I was still mad. She lied to me. She hid things from me. She did this all with some form of intention. She planned it all out and that hurt. Why didn't she trust me enough to let me all the way in? She was so manifested in my heart; it scared me to no end. I had let her in, completely, and finding out she hadn't done the same was an awful feeling. Were her words of love just lies? Did she like me a lot but not actually love me? I hated asking myself all the questions, but I couldn't find it in myself to ask her.

"I know you're awake," she rasped from her seat by the window. I had no response. "If you want me to leave, I understand. I just had to see you, I had to at least try and explain why I did the things I did. I know they aren't right and it wont make any sense to you, but I wanted you know I did it all for you."

"You lied to me and forced Charlie to do the same…for me?" I asked, my voice laced with anger. What did she mean she _did it all for _me? She intentionally hurt me, you don't do that to someone you love. I sat up, waiting for her reply. "I don't see how that helped me."

She turned towards me and I was completely taken aback. I wasn't expecting her to look so…so _weak_, so broken. Her face had no color, while her cheeks were stained with a mix of tears and some black stuff. She still had her nose brace on, which made her look incredibly pathetic. Her hair stood in every possible direction, while her eyes bore into mine. They appeared black, cold and lonely. I couldn't look away from her. I was frightened by this image. She was not Bella.

"Of course you don't, because you found out," her voice was so distant. "You were never meant to know."

"That much was obvious," I said sarcastically. "But I did find out and that's what matters. You lied to me Bella. After all we've been through. I don't know what to say to you right now. I don't know if I can look at you."

"You don't have to look at me," but I did look at her. Tears were silently making their way down her puffy cheeks. I felt a slight ache in my heart at the sight of her crying. I hated being the one who did that to her. "I just need you to listen."

I started shaking my head. I wasn't ready for this right now. The pain was too fresh, the wounds had not healed. I wanted to go back to sleep and dream of a time when Bella and I were perfect. When nothing was wrong and all we knew was our happiness. But that dream would never come. I could not sleep.

"I don't think I can," I replied, on the verge of tears. Why did it hurt so much? I should have known all along this would never have worked. She's too good for me.

"Please," she begged, moving to the edge of my bed. "I just need you to hear me out. I'll leave, as soon as I'm done and I won't come back until you're ready. And if you're never ready, if you can never forgive me for this, I will understand. I can't make you love me Edward."

"I'll listen," her lips perked up in a smile, "but I'm not making any promises."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, nodding all the while. "I understand."

At first she said nothing and I wasn't sure if she was waiting for me to say it was okay, but eventually she opened her eyes and began. "Sometimes, I feel like you really don't know me. And that's my fault. I'm so ashamed of my past; I haven't let you all the way in. I haven't been fair to you, but I'm not ready for you to know who I really was. You've heard stories, I've told you so much but not everything," she paused for a long moment, whipping her tears away as she stared out the window. "But Jake knows everything…he knows all my dirty little secrets. His lawyer was going to put everything out there. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know you like to think I'm perfect," I didn't miss how her eyes rolled when she said this, "but I'm not. I never have been and I never will be. This whole situation is an obvious example of that."

"You still haven't gotten to why you lied to me," I pointed out. I was dying to know why she would do this to me. Why would she hurt me so badly?

She swallowed once more, turning her face back towards me. "I was protecting you." Her voice was very soft, almost like a child's. Her eyes were burning with desire; I forced myself to look away.

"Protecting me?" I asked incredulously. Protecting me from what? Herself? Well, she did a bang up job of that! I went totally unscathed in this situation. Everything was perfect. I was _fine_. "You did an awesome job of that."

She ignored my sarcasm. "You're innocent in a way Edward, you don't even realize it. You're life has always been good. You've always gotten everything you could possibly ask for," I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself for how I'd been acting. It was obvious that Bella was taking this just as badly as I was, if not worse. She regret her decision to some extent, but that did not make what she did any better. "My life has never been like that. If you really saw how I used to live, I don't think you would look at me the same. I was a different person back then. I wasn't Bella. I was just a shell of a human. And then I had Ayden and my whole world changed. I've even changed since I moved here. Since I met you."

"I've changed too," I said softly. It was the truth, everyone knew it. Bella changed me. I was a better person because of her. She made me appreciate the little things in life. I saw things much differently because of her. I learned how to _love_ people because of her.

"Exactly," she proclaimed loudly, throwing one hand in the air while she used her other hand to clutch the little box to her chest. "We've changed together. So why must we thing of the past?"

"We don't have to," I agreed. I didn't like thinking about my past that much was sure. I'd hurt so many people. I did so many awful things; I was embarrassed to admit I had been such an asshole. It was better to pretend I had never been like that. It made me feel okay about myself if I just forgot anything ever existed before Bella.

"If you knew about the court date, if you'd been called to testify...we'd be doing exactly that. We'd be focusing on the past. You don't want to know about my past Edward," she said, her face so serious. I looked at her for a long moment, contemplating her words.

"I don't want you hiding things from me Bella," I said sternly. "Even if it is your past. I need you to let me all the way in. If you can't let go of your past and all your worries, we can never fully be together. I can't have you limiting our relationship."

Her lip quivered, "I really wish you hadn't said that."

"It's the truth Bells," I admitted. "If you can't accept it, then we can't do this. I won't let you treat me like this. If you love me, you'll let me in. I gave you my everything. I gave you my heart Bella and you threw it right back in my face by doing this. It's like you don't love me the way I love you. I thought I could handle seeing you, but this is too much for me. I think you should go home."

Instead of fighting with me or protesting my decision, Bella just nodded her head somberly. She looked at me, her eyes full with sorrow and love before she handed me the black box. "I will always love you, with all of my heart. You can never doubt that."

And then she was gone.

I starred after her for a long while, letting her words mull over in my mind._ I will always love you, with all of my heart. You can never doubt that. _I only doubt it now because of all this. She loves me, I can tell that, but is she in love with me? Does she feel for me the way I feel for her? Could she possibly understand how much it hurt to have her hide this from me? I know her past is bad, but if she's hiding it…then what did she do? Did she do something so crazy that only Jake knew of it? I really wanted to know everything. But the truth of the matter was...I was scared of her past.

It hurts me every time I look at Ayden, because when I see him I think of the horrible man known as his father._ I_ want to be his father._ I_ want to be the one he calls daddy and the one he looks up to. But _Jacob_ is his father. I don't want Ayden knowing what a terrible man his dad is. But most of all, I want a family with Bella. I want a child of our own, to secure our little family. I want to know she feels the same way. I want to know that her love for me is stronger than any feelings she ever had for Jacob. I don't want to be second in her heart. I have to know Jacob is nothing to her. Because if I don't, then I'll always be doubting myself.

I looked down at the little black box in my hands. Bracing myself for all that it was worth, I opened the box and looked inside. On the very top was a sheet of paper torn from a notebook. I quickly unfolded it and began to read.

_Edward,___

_If you are reading this, then obviously we've spoken and you don't want me around anymore. Or at least, not for the moment. I expected this.___

_I need you to understand something. What this box contains is my past. None of these things are a part of who I am today. This is what I never wanted you to see. But you are, because I love you and I owe you that much. You deserve to know my past. I want to let you in 100%. I'm just scared that once you see how disgusting and awful I was, you wont want me anymore. I don't want to scare you away. I love you so much Edward, I don't know what I'd do with myself if you left me. You mean everything to me. It's actually a little scary how dependent on you I am. I don't mean to quote you directly, but you are my life now. I love you, always and forever.___

_Bella___

_P.S - I took paper this from your English notebook. You owed me, seeing as you steal my paper in Bio all the time.___

After laughing lightly at her parting remark, I put her note to the side and prepared myself for the contents of the little black box. _She couldn't have been that bad..._

_  
__Did you guys enjoy the chapter?! I know I did! Well, review and let me know. If we get over a 1000 by tomorrow I will cry. I've already started the next chapter and I don't have school tomorrow, so you know what I'll be up to! It's probably only one or two chapters after this, I was wrong before. But you will be getting a sequel :)_


	24. Confessions

_Love you guys, just a warning this chapter is LONG. I just wanted to let you know I read each and every one of your reviews and they are what get me writing. A lot of you guys said that you cried when you read the last chapter, I cried while writing that and this one. I'm so over emotional, lol_

**EDWARD'S POV****  
**  
_P.S - I took paper this from your English notebook. You owed me, seeing as you steal my paper in Bio all the time.___

After laughing lightly at her parting remark, I put her note to the side and prepared myself for the contents of the little black box. _She couldn't have been that bad...___

The first thing I noticed were these three little baggies. Two were full with weed, while the remaining bag contained coke. How old is this stuff? Who just kept stuff like this lying around? Did she have any other drugs, like heroin or crack? Was Bella still using? Had she only quit when she was pregnant? Did she go back to drugs as soon as Ayden was born?_ Don't be stupid, this is her past...not her present._ I shook my head of the negative thoughts and quickly moved on. I just tossed the baggies to the side.

Having dealt with her drugs first thing, I wasn't sure if I was ready for the rest of the box but I went back to it anyhow, and continued looking. What I found next was a razor blade. Its edge was dull, probably from lack of use, but when I examined it closer, I noticed specks of blood stained on the blade. Was that human blood? Was that..._Bella's_ blood? Had she used it to harm herself? Without another thought I chucked the blade across the room, far far away from me. I wanted nothing to do with it.

Next in the box were some pictures. A lot of them were Bella laughing with different people. It was pretty obvious after the second picture she was high in every single shot. When I started getting further into the collection of photos, Jacob's face started making an appearance. At first he just had his arm around her waist or his hand on hers. But then his grip started to become more possessive. His eyes were obsidian and his glare was intense as he looked at the camera, almost daring the photographer to touch his property. That's what Bella was to him, she was his _property_. It sickened me to look at pictures of them. Bella didn't look the same. Her eyes were dull and her smile was fake. It appeared like she hadn't a care in the world. It was hard seeing her like this.

Last, but not least, were a bunch of wrinkled notes. I wasn't sure if I could read them. _What if they were from Jacob?_ Worse_...what if they were from Bella __to__ Jacob?_ I didn't want to imagine Bella as someone else's. She was my Bella, she was my love. No one else loved her, cared for her, or saw her like I did. After all this, after the lies and the secrets, I still loved her more than anything in this world. I would always love her, no matter what. I had done her wrong before, she forgave me. I had to forgive her and I had to see this all the way through. She was letting me get to know her past. I couldn't just oversee this privilege. She was giving me a chance to try and understand why she did this. I owed her that much, at the very least.

Overcoming my pride, I unfolded the first letter to see it was neither from Jacob nor Bella, but some girl named _Lauren_.

_Bella___

_I might as well just write whore, you'd obviously know it was directed to you. Everyone would know, because that's all that you are. You're just an ugly, worthless whore. How does it feel knowing everyone sees you for what you are? Pathetic. No one wants you, that is why Jacob left you for me. Why waste your time with trash when you can have the prize? Exactly, there is no reason to do so. You're like some pig at the county fair and I'm the town Beauty Queen. So many people have come and go with you Bella, that's why he left. You're used. You're disgusting. Do you want to know what he said when I asked him why he wasted all his time with you? I'll tell you regardless of what you want. After he finished laughing his ass off, he said (word for word)___

_"I wish I could say I stayed just for the sex, but it wasn't even that good. I stayed because she worshiped the ground I walked on. I could punch her in the fucking face and she'd love every minute of it."___

_Don't believe me? Well that's no problem, because Jacob has no problem with saying this directly to your face. Have you gotten the message yet Bella? No one wants you here. You're the school laughing stock. Just another druggie who got pregnant at fifteen. No one important. No one worth mentioning. Actually, you are worth mentioning. It's a lot of fun...making fun of you! I think I could get off on it. I want to tell you to go kill yourself, but then I wont have as much fun mocking you. So, just go cut yourself...no too deep! And keep your crusty, ugly little kid away from my boyfriend. There's no way in fucking hell that kid is Jacob's, you're too much of a slut to ever know who your baby daddy is.___

_Love always,__  
__Lauren___

I was gripping the edges of my bed so tight that my knuckles were bright white. _WHO THE FUCK IS LAUREN?!_ I wanted to slit her throat and watch the blood slowly trickle from the wound. I wanted to set fire to her hair and watch her run in circles, screaming for me to put it out. I wanted to feed her to the lions and have her beg for me to stop. How...how could she have said all those nasty things?! To Bella of all people! Why, why would she do that? Did she have no heart? Was her soul that blackened that she felt no remorse by saying these painful words to Bella? All I knew was that I had a new enemy and her lame is Lauren.

After reading that letter, I wasn't very sure I wanted to read the next two. But my hands had already unfolded the next note. I gulped, seeing this was directed to Bella from Jacob.

_Bells,_

_Lauren can't know I'm writing to you._

_I'm still in love with you. I know you love me too. I think we can come to a solution over this. You and I will see each other, on the side. I'll still have Lauren and you can date other guys. I need to be with you. You were my best customer. My best friend. You know everything there is to know about me. You know when it's okay to talk and when I need peace and quiet. You know how I look my food cooked and my laundry cleaned. You know the right words for the right times. If you come back to me, I'll even take a test to see if…Alex, whatever his name is, is mine. Promise! Just come back to me. My business has taken a hit since you've left. Some people don't think I'm such a great guy anymore and have stopped coming to me. If I have you in my life, things will look up again. Please write me back. And soon._

_Love always,_

_Jacob_

Was this shit real? Did Jacob really try and get back together with Bella? By saying she was his 'best customer' and 'best friend'. What piece of shit says they need you back in their life because _business has taken a hit_? I had become too furious with rage, I don't think words can explain my emotions. Jacob was the definition of scumbag. He deserved to rot in hell for the rest of eternity. I wished, I so desperately wished, that I could kill him and know that he'd never see the light of day again. But then I'd be taken away from Bella and as much as I hated Jacob, I could never do that to Bella.

I looked at the last note, so consumed by Bella's past, and I opened it up. It was not addressed to anyone in particular.

_If you have found this, then that means you've found me. And I am dead._

I stopped reading and did a double take. Quickly I scanned the note and found Bella's name scrawled beautifully across the bottom of the paper. My jaw dropped. I continued reading.

_Depending on who you are, this may or may not have come a as shock to you. I don't really have any friends, but if you know me it's quite obvious how depressed I've been. I'm hopelessly still in love with my ex-boyfriend, an abusive drug dealer. I work as a waitress at a strip joint to support my one and half year old son Ayden. My son and I both are abused by my mother's drunken ass boyfriend. I'm a recovering addict. I'm working my ass off in school so I can graduate on time. And for what? I will never amount to anything. I will always be stuck in this life. If not here, somewhere else. No one likes me. My own mother couldn't give a damn about me. I have no idea what it's like to feel love. Anyone I have ever grown close to has only used me. And you know what, I'm sick of it. I'm done dealing with this pain. My heart is just a whole in my chest that aches every day. This pain just gets bigger and bigger as the time gets longer and longer. I cannot deal with it anymore. I will never be a good mother. I'm doing Ayden an injustice by even trying to raise him. So please, if you are not a police official, contact one and make sure they send Ayden to live with my father Charlie. There is no way my mother can raise him. Tell him that I am sorry I was too weak. This world was never meant to hold me. Please tell Ayden that I loved him with all of my heart and I know he'll grow into a strong man and achieve so much in his life. He will do all this because I wont be apart of his life. I would only hold him back. Make sure he knows I did everything for him. That I loved him. With that much said, goodbye whoever you are._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

That was the icing on the cake. I shoved everything back into the box and pushed it aside. I thought my tears were long gone, but now I was sitting here in my bed, tears streaming down my face as I came to realization that I may _never_ have met Bella. She tried to _kill_ herself. I have no idea how she tried to do so, but that's not what mattered. What mattered was that she tried to do it. She was so depressed and despondent with life that she felt dying was her best option. How was it I saw all the good in her? How did she not see the wonderful person I saw every time I looked into her eyes? She had to understand there was no reason to try and take her own life. She had to now that I truly loved and her always would. She was forgiven, one hundred percent. I had to make sure she knew this. I couldn't lose her.

Faster than ever before, I threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket, combed my hair and was out of my room. I flew past my sister's room and ran down the stairs. I snatched my keys off the rack and was just about to run out the front door when my phone rang. I sighed loudly before looking at the screen. It was Charlie. Why would he be calling? Did he know that I found out about the court case? Was he calling to apologize? Without further delay, I picked up the phone.

"Hey Charlie," I said coolly into the phone.

"Edward," his voice was rushed; he sounded very out of breath. "I'm at the hospital. Hurry, there's been an accident."

Instead of asking what happened or demanding some answers, I hung up the phone and bolted out of my house. I was in my car, pulling out of the driveway, faster than you could say _accident_. I rarely ever drove over 120, because around here the cops would notice that, but right now I was pushing 140. I had to get to the hospital _now_. Why did this have to happen? Did God enjoy taking everything that I loved away from me? Did he think it was funny to put the one person I loved with all my heart in immense pain? Was this his way of getting me back for all that I had done? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. It killed me inside to think this may be my fault.

The hospital isn't exactly what I'd call close to my house, but I was already there, pulling into the visitors' parking lot. I threw my car in park, cut the ignition, and flew out of there. I was running up the steps, towards the lobby, in mere seconds. I passed by a few nurses and doctors who recognized me and said hello, but I didn't have anytime to pay attention to them. I _had_ to see Bella.

I rounded the corner quickly and the main desk came into sight. I was only a hundred yards or so away from it when I crashed into someone. I stumbled backwards and fell right onto my ass, the other person landing directly on top of me. I sputtered and pushed them off me, unwilling to apologize and see who it was. I was on my feet in no time, making my way towards the desk at a slower pace.

"EDWARD!" I cringed at the sound of Jessica Stanley's voice. Because I knew she'd only start shouting, I turned around to see where she was. And that's when I noticed she was sitting on the floor, a look of pure annoyance upon her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest while her eyes were narrowed at me. She must have been the person I collided with.

"Hey Jessica," I said, trying to act cool. I didn't want to start a fight. I had much more important matters to attend to. "Did I just knock you over? I'm so sorry, I've got a lot on my mind," I bent down to lend her a hand. She quickly grabbed mine and allowed me to help her. "I didn't even see you there."

"Of course you didn't because you were running around like an ass—

"Edward!" I spun around with a grin on my face. Thank God for Charlie and his perfect timing. He was standing there with Ayden in his arms. I dropped Jessica's hand and was at Charlie's side in a nanosecond. Ayden reached out for me and I took him in my arms graciously.

"Momma's hurt," he said with a big frown.

I kissed his forehead and hugged him close, "It's okay sweety. She's going to be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" He questioned me. I only nodded my head before turning my attention back to Charlie.

"She's in the ER right now," Charlie said, completely out of breath. "She was on her way home and I don't know how it happened exactly, but some other car hit hers and knocked her off the road. Her car flipped over into a ditch. She had just enough time to call 911 before she blacked out."

"Did the other car just leave?" I asked, absolutely disgusted by the situation.

"Yea, she was alone when they found her."

This shattered my heart. Had I not told her to leave, none of this would have happened. She would be safe, in my arms, and everything would be okay. I would never forgive myself if I lost her. The thought of it made my stomach turn inside out.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and wait," I only nodded my head before following Charlie to the waiting room. We sat there for a long while. Ayden played in the corner with the toys. However, he wasn't acting like himself. Instead of being loud and asking for us to play with him, he kept to himself and remained very quiet. It was almost like he knew we needed to sit there, just thinking about what happened. Almost two hours after I arrived, a doctor came out of the ER and called Charlie's name. We both stood up and walked right over to him, Ayden running up behind us. I quickly scooped him into my arms and looked at this doctor.

He was a younger man, probably only ten years older than myself. He had to be new, for I'd never seen him here before. I'd been to the hospital on numerous occasions, some because of accidents, but mostly to visit my dad. I knew the staff pretty well here, but never had I seen this guy before. I looked at his name tag to see he was Dr. Zinna.

"Mr. Swan," I looked back at the doctor's face. "Everything appears fine. She's only got a few cuts and bruises, it's actually quite amazing that's all there is, seeing as the crash was a destructive one."

"She's going to be okay?" Charlie and I both asked simultaneously.

Dr. Zinna laughed lightly, "Yes she's looking good. We checked everything out, that's what was taking so long. Her heart rate is fine, blood pressure, all the stuff. The baby is doing well, no harm done there. Her numbers came out to be rather impressive for someone who was just in a major car crash."

"That's great," Charlie said, letting out the breath he'd been holding. I nodded my head in agreement, happy to hear that Bella was going to be okay.

Ayden tugged on my shirt collar and forced me to look at him. "He said baby."

"What?" I didn't really understand what Ayden was saying.

Ayden sighed, shaking his little head at me. "Doctor said tha baby is doin well. What baby is doctor talkin bout?"

I looked to Charlie, who then looked to the doctor. Had he said baby? Was I so focused on hearing that Bella was okay, I failed to catch any mention of a _baby_?

"He's right," Dr. Zinna agreed with Ayden. "What a good listen you are mister!"

Ayden smiled big at the compliment. "Momma always tells me that. I da best listener!"

"Hold on," Charlie interrupted the cute little moment between the doctor and Ayden. "What do you mean the baby is doing well? What baby? Bella isn't pregnant. Are we talking about the right patient? Isabella Marie Swan, 18 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, about five foot two inches?"

"That would be the one," Dr. Zinna nodded his head. "During most car crashes, it's procedure to make sure the patient isn't pregnant. If she is, you have to run tests to see if the baby is alright. It looks like Bella's around 12 to 14 weeks pregnant. Congratulations!"

"P…pregnant?" I asked before everything went back.

**BELLA'S POV**

Everything was black.

But I was positive that I was awake. I could sense the area I was in. I heard people bustling about and I heard the soft beeping of a machine. So why was everything so dark?_ You have your eyes closed Bella...oh yea.___

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the white lights. I pulled the covers over my head and turned onto my side. I heard a soft chuckle coming from my right and I threw the blankets off of me and came face to face with Edward. He had a tight smile worn upon his face and his eyes were surveying me quickly.

"Hello," he spoke softly in his beautiful, melodic voice.

I couldn't fight the smile that overcame my face. _Edward. _He was here. _With me_. Either I was forgiven or Edward had no idea how to handle bad situations. I was banking on being forgiven, because he was giving me the most adoring, loving look I'd seen on him in days. I just wanted to reach over, take hold of him and never let go. Hopefully he was ready to forget all of this and move on.

"Hi," I croaked back, attempting to sit up and be level with him. He helped me do so, positioning my pillow just perfectly behind my back. My smile duplicated at this. Like he always did, Edward reciprocated the smile and leaned over to kiss my cheek. When he did so, I shivered up and down. I thought it was just from the feel of his touch, but there seemed to be a draft in the room. "I'm cold," I admitted with a nervous giggle.

"Not a problem, scoot over, "and of course I did. He slid in next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I leaned back into his side and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. We remained silent, but it was an enjoyable silence. I kept my eyes closed and pictured that we were lying in a hammock, cuddled close to one another on the beach side. I imagined it all so well; I could even feel the warm summer breeze. I could smell the ocean air. I could hear the sound of Ayden's little feet running around in the sand. _Well_...I heard his feet running around somewhere, maybe not exactly in the sand. And that ocean air was starting to smell a lot like cleaner. I cracked one eye open and suddenly realized...I wasn't in my house. Nor was I in Edwards. _Where the hell am I?_

"Edward," I gasped, spinning around to look at him. His eyes had been closed, but upon hearing my voice he proceeded to open them. However, I lost my focus because I was consumed with pain once I had turned.

His eyes were frantic as he tried to find the right words, "Bella what's happening?!"

"My side hurts," I whimpered, unable to verbalize my pain any better. Though he shouldn't have, Edward sighed and slackened a little. It was like he'd expected something much worse. "What's happening to me?"

He shook his head lightly, "What do you remember from today Bella?"

I took a moment to breath before answering him. My side still hurt but the pain was bearable. I thought back to this morning, when I had no sleep. I remembered how I skipped out on going to court in order to see him. I gave him my box and he told me to leave. I remembering crying, I've never cried so hard in my life. I had been rejected. He didn't want me. He was done with me. I had ruined everything and my apology meant nothing. And then, when I tried to remember past that...nothing came. All I could see was blackness and then the next thing I could think of was right now.

"This morning is really all I remember, then I left and now here we are," I said simply. He gapped at me for a moment. "Am I missing something?"

"For starters it's four in the afternoon," my jaw dropped when he said this, "and you left my house no later than 7:30 AM. You don't remember anything after you got into your car?"

"No," I squeaked, afraid to hear what happened.

"I think I should get the doctor," he said, biting his lip in worry. He made his way to leave, but I latched onto him tightly.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I knew he'd give into my insistent look first. He was a sucker for my eyes. "I'd rather hear it from you."

"Bella," he attempted to reprimand me, but I continued to give him _the_ look. He turned his eyes away from mine, but it wasn't enough. Eventually he sighed and gave up. "I really shouldn't be doing this."

"But I'm in pain and all I want to do is be here with you. I don't want to talk to anyone else right now Edward," I said in low, meager voice, "Please just tell me."

"I can't say no to you," he shook his head, laughing all the while. "Before I begin, tell me how bad the pain is."

I sighed, trying to stretch out my limbs. They all ached moderately but the only substantial pain was in my side. "It's really just my side," he looked at me skeptically, "I swear. I'll talk to the doctor after we're done talking. Okay?"

"Promise?" He stuck his pinky out. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Humor me Bella," and like always, I did. I hooked my little pinky with his and squeezed it tight, "Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear!" I said excitedly. I wasn't commonly one to whine or get overly excited about things, but Edward was dragging this out and I was dying to know already. It was about me anyway. "Now tell me!"

He repositioned himself in order to look me in the eyes as he told me the story, but so my back was still supported. "After you left, I opened the box," he gulped, "and you're right. I had no idea what your past was like. I imagined some of it, but what you showed me was much different and more detailed."

I felt my eyes tearing up. Was he scared? Did I shame myself in showing him that? Was this a mistake? He saw the look in my eyes and immediately shook his head at me, "Bella you always assume the worst. I need a little faith from you."

"Okay," I said weakly, even though I still felt tears coming. This wasn't a topic I personally liked thinking of, let alone talking about with the love of my life. There were things we'd never discussed before.

He took both my hands in his and held them tight. "I saw the drugs, I wasn't scared. I know that's over. I saw the razor, I was not scared. I was afraid for you though, I was afraid of whether or not I almost lost you. I was afraid of whether or not you ever lied awake at night, dying to cut just a _little_ deeper. I saw the pictures, I wasn't scared. Because I know you are mine and I know that you love me. You are not my property. You are my girlfriend, but you are so much more than that Bella. You're my other half, you are the reason I live and breathe today. Before I met you, before you changed me, I had no purpose here on this earth. I don't care if it sounds corny or played out, it's the honest to God truth and it comes straight from my heart. It's obvious you don't understand just how much to mean to me, just how much I love you. You mean the world to me and no matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will always be here. You may do things I don't agree with, but if you feel that are my best interest, I will respect that and wait for you to tell me. I know you will do that for me because I know that you love me. I never doubted that."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks because no one, in my life, had ever said something that made me feel so important. I had never felt more loved in my life than right here, sitting in this hospital bed, probably looking the ugliest I ever have, with Edward. Anything that had Edward involved was where I would always be. He was my everything.

"But Bella," he said, tears now rolling down his own cheeks, "When I read those letters. My heart broke. How could anyone possibly be so cruel? Why, would you keep those? Did you want to hurt yourself? Did you think they made you stronger? Please tell me; please tell me they didn't prompt you to write that letter of your own?"

Those little, miniscule tears I had been crying earlier turned into full on sobs. Sobs that wrecked through my body, forcing me to turn away from Edward. I was so ashamed of my past. I had been so depressed that I believed killing myself was an option. I thought that would save me and Ayden. If I died, then I gave Ayden a way out of that hell hole. He didn't have to grow up with a fucked up mother who got pregnant way too young by a man who didn't love her. I didn't even think of how he'd feel growing up, never knowing his parents. All he would know was dear, sweet old grandpa Charlie. He'd resent me and I wouldn't be there to take it. I would have taken the easy way out. I would have cheated myself. But I still tried to do it. I thought of all that and I still attempted suicide, because I was selfish. And I will never forgive myself for it.

"I cut myself so deep that my tears stung," I moaned out. "And I could no longer see. And I lied down in the bathtub full with water and waited for death to steal me away from this world. But death never came. Death, like everyone and everything else, thought it'd be funny to keep me in my misery. Death sent a close relative of his to find me. Death sent my _mother_. Renee, for the first time in weeks, was not drunk off her ass. This meant she had enough brain cells to call 911, which came as a surprise to me. I don't think she tried to save me. I think she assumed the cops would have accused her of murder and little old Renee wasn't anticipating any jail time. They took me away to the hospital and had many doctors analyze me, but I told them all the same thing: it was an accident. I went home to Ayden and saw his broken little face. He knew, somehow, he knew what I did. And I couldn't have him looking at me like that. I had to finally get out of there, so I called Charlie. And we moved here to Forks. That's the real reason why we came here; I was running from my past. But mainly, I was running from myself."

Edward pulled me close to him, holding my tight against his chest. I sobbed uncontrollably onto his shirt, while he just stroked my hair and whispered softly to me. It took me a while to calm down, because I had been running so long, none of this had really caught up with me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I cried, "You had to know. It's why I'm so defensive, it's why I'm so protective of Ayden, it's why I hate myself so much. I can never see the girl you do, because I know she doesn't exist. I know what is deep down inside of me. And now that you've seen her, it's your choice of whether or not you want to be with her."

He pulled away from me to look directly into my eyes, his hands now cupping my face. "I will _always_ want to be with you. I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, you will see that girl someday. If that is the last thing I do before I die, so be it, but you will see yourself through my eyes. You're perfect to me Bella and that's all that matters. I love you for who you are, despite your past. Just like you love me."

"You're too nice to me Edward," I sobbed once more, unable to look into his perfect emerald eyes.

"I just love you Bella," he said, laughter finding his voice. "It's kind of hard to be mean to the one you love."

"I beg to differ," I said with a sniffle, "I do it all the time."

He just laughed at me. I smiled weakly at him, my cheeks sore from the tears. He hugged me once more and this time I hugged him back, much tighter than before. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella," he whispered back. We settled back into the bed and I nuzzled into him again.

"Finish your story please," I instructed him.

"About what happened to you?" I nodded. "Well, I was done with the box I was rushing to go see you. But then I get this call from Charlie and he tells me that there's been an accident. But then again, with you Bella when isn't there?" I pinched his side and he squeaked in shock. "You had been in a car accident. Supposedly someone hit your car and knocked you off the road; the truck flipped over and almost crushed you. That's probably why your side hurts. I rushed here right after the call and almost killed Jessica Stanley."

"With your car?!" I said, probably a little too excited.

"No, my body," he said, totally full of himself, I'm sure he could feel me roll my eyes. "I hit her when I was running full speed in the hallway. She was about to freak out on me when Charlie saved my life, I owe him big time! We went upstairs to the waiting room and waited for hours. The doctor came out and told us," Edward paused, like he trying to edit the story.

"And told you what?" I prodded him, turning to look at his face.

He bit his lip while looking down at me, "This is something he should be telling you Bella."

"How many times do I have to tell you? If it's important, I want to hear it from you," I said, waving my small hand in the air, "If I have some rare lung disease, I don't want to be told by some guy I don't know. I want you to tell me."

"Thanks," he gave me a strange look, "that's quite a burden to put on me. What makes you think I want to be the one to tell you that you're going to die from lung disease? That's why doctors are for!"

I scoffed at him. "Just tell me exactly what the doctor said to you. Edward, we are no longer aloud to edit, hide, or recreate information. I want the truth and I want it _now_."

"Always feisty," he said with a nervous laugh. Why was he nervous? "The doctor told us you were looking good. That they checked everything out, and that's why it took so long. You heart rate was fine, blood pressure, all the stuff was good. That the baby was doing well, no harm done there. And your numbers came out to be rather impressive for someone who was just in a major car crash," he said, seemingly all in one breath.

I nodded my head, trying to find what was wrong with that and then a few words, directly in the middle, hit me. _The baby was doing fine_. What baby? Whose baby? I wasn't pregnant. Was I? I mean, I had gotten my period…three, four months ago. But that was just some, weird random coincidence. I wasn't pregnant.

"Did you say…?"

"Baby," he asked me. I nodded my head and he nodded back. I just stared at him for a long moment. And then it hit me. I _was_ pregnant.

_And the horrible author leaves you with ANOTHER cliffhanger! But I just had to. Next chapter is the LAST. Now, I'm going to make a poll so PLEASE go vote. I want to know how you want the sequel to be written. Do you want it to follow directly after the last chapter? Or skip a few years into the future? Tell me guys!_ Also if I get 150+ reviews for this and next chapter, I'll post the sequel A DAY LATER. Toodles my lovely readers.


	25. Did you just say

_I love the reviews guys, keep 'em coming! But a lot of you asked who the baby's father is…um, do you not remember Bella and Edward having sex?! Guys go back and reread, I know it's been a while but they def did it._

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Always feisty," I told her as I let out a nervous laugh. "The doctor told us you were looking good. That they checked everything out, and that's why it took so long. You heart rate was fine, blood pressure, all the stuff was good. That the baby was doing well, no harm done there. And your numbers came out to be rather impressive for someone who was just in a major car crash," I finished in one breath.

She sat in thought for a moment, trying to figure out what was wrong. In reality, nothing was wrong. After the doctor broke the news to myself and Charlie, awfully might I add, I was in a state of shock. I was going to be a father. Me? Edward Anthony Cullen…a father? It was unheard! I was barely a good boyfriend, how on earth would I make a good father? I was so consumed by the news; all I could think of were the awful sides to it. But then I looked down at Ayden in my arms and the toothy grin he gave me changed everything. Just like the first time I saw him, my whole world shifted. _I was going to be a father._ And a good one at that. As long as I loved my son or my daughter and did everything in my power to make them happy and safe, I would be a good daddy. I was going to be a _daddy_! I'd never been so excited in my life.

Bella came out of her stupor and looked at me, "Did you say…?"

"Baby," I confirmed with a nod of my head. I waited to gauge her reaction. Her whole face went pale and her eyes were wide. Her jaw dropped and she stared up at me, her small hands instinctively going to hold her stomach. She said nothing at first, just rubbing her hands over the area. She wasn't that far along, so it may have been my imagination but I swear I could see a slight bump there. My first instinct was to place my hand on top of hers. She turned her doe brown eyes up to look at me, tears pricking at their corners.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly before breaking down once more, tears pouring from her eyes. I pulled her against my chest and began rubbing her back, letting her cry it all out. I wasn't entirely sure if this was a good thing she was crying or if it was a bad thing. Was she crying out of happiness or remorse? Could this possibly be the worst thing for her right now? Did she not want a child with me? Did she think this now tied her down to me? Had the idea of children never come to her mind when she thought of me? I was dying to ask her these questions, but it was neither the time nor the place.

Her tears continued on for a while, but I didn't mind. I understood that she needed to do this. When she finally stopped, she pulled away, rubbing at her wet face. I cupped her swollen cheeks in my hands and finished cleaning them for her.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly. She looked up at me, words unable to reach her. Her pink lips were half open as she tried to speak. I only shook my head at her, a grin plastered on my proud face. I leant in and kissed her full on the lips, literally taking her breath away. It felt like ages since we last kissed. How I missed her taste. She moaned into my mouth and I intensified the kiss, sucking at her bottom lip. Her tongue brushed against mine and that was it. I lost control, becoming frenzied with passion. My hands were in her hair, on her face, slowly making their way down her body. It had been so long since we were able to kiss like this. I needed her _so_ badly.

But she needed air and I was not one to deny Bella her needs. After she pulled away, she closed her eyes tight and sighed loudly before looking back up at me. "This is crazy."

"What's crazy," I asked, brushing her hair behind her ear and staring intently into her eyes. For some reason, this action caused her to blush and turn away.

"Today," she began, "I have never done so much and found out so much in one single day and it's not even six!"

I looked at the clock on my phone to see she was right. It was only 5:20 pm. So much had happened today. I found out about the old Bella, forgave her after she lied to me, Bella got into a car accident after ditching court, she wound up in the hospital, and then we find out she's pregnant. I wonder if anything else will happen before the day is over. Well, there was something I'd been thinking about. Maybe today was the perfect opportunity for _that_.

"I guess you're right," I agreed, shrugging my shoulders. "But I consider it a good day."

"And whys that?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"Well," I said grasping her around the waist and pulling her close to me. "Today is the day I finally got to see all of you. Today is the day I realized that no matter what happens in my life, as long as I have you by my side, I will be the happiest man alive. And, most importantly, today is the day I found out I'm going to be a father."

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Are you being serious right now?"

"Of course," I said. I was probably giving her the cheesiest grin, but I could care less. I had never been happier in my life. I had everything I could possibly need. Well, not quit yet. We had to wait six and half months for the last of all my needs to be delivered, but for now it was close enough.

"You're not mad?" She asked, her lips quivering.

"Sh, sh don't cry Bella," I said, rubbing her cheek softly. "Why would I be mad at you sweety?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" She looked at me incredulously. "You're stuck with me now! You could never leave me knowing that I'm pregnant. You're too much of a gentleman to abandon me. You're bound to me for the rest of your life. How could you not be mad? I've left you no choices. It's just me and the baby, until you die."

Why was it so hard for her to grasp that I _wanted_ this? I wanted forever with her. I needed to be bound to her. I could care less how old we are and where we are in our lives when we have our baby. We could be 18, still living with our parents or 42 living in Florida, I really couldn't care. As long as we were together, starting our own family, I was happy. She was all I would ever need.

"I could never leave you because I could never _want_ to leave. I know this is very hard for you to grasp, but I'm not going anywhere Bella," I promised her, staring deep into those chocolate eyes I loved so much. "I have choices and the only ones I want are ones that involve a future with you. I knew, the second I met you, you were different. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only one for me. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I am going to be an awesome father and you're going to be an even better mother. This is all I could ever ask for."

Instead of replying, Bella just attacked my lips. I don't think words would have been appropriate in this moment. We just need to be together, happy once and for all. She kissed my lips, my face, and my neck and had the door not creaked open, I'm not sure where else she would have kissed. It did open however and we instinctively looked up to see who this rude intruder was. But we couldn't be mad for long because that intruder practically burst at the seems at the sight of his awoken mother.

"MOMMA!" He cried, rocketing towards the bed. He launched himself onto the bed and threw his little arms around Bella's neck, kissing all over her face. "I so worried bout you momma!"

"I'm so sorry pumpkin," Bella replied as she played with Ayden's clothing, attempting to fix the wrinkles in his shirt. He pushed her hand away, giving her a classic Ayden face. He wanted to fix it himself. Charlie strolled into the room, followed by the doctor from earlier. Neither seemed to be aware that Bella was awake, so the sight of Ayden bouncing around on the bed talking to Bella and myself came as a shock to them. Charlie was quick to stir and moved to Bella's side, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"You scared me a bit there kiddo," he said with a laugh, but his look was serious. "We're going to have to talk about this later you know."

"I understand," Bella said, looking away from him, ashamed of her actions. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, making sure she knew everything was going to be okay. "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't you worry," he replied, his tone much lighter now. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"I'm much better than okay," Bella said, never taking her eyes off me. Charlie didn't fail to notice this and just rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers," and with that he went back to the doctors side.

Ayden tugged at Bella's shirt, gaining our attention once more. He didn't seem to like the interruption. "I was talkin," he explained, "but then granpa Charlie talked over me."

"He interrupted you," I said. Ayden nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yea, granpa Charlie interdupted me," but that didn't seem to stop him, "when was tryin to tell momma that I was okay when she was gone."

"You were okay?" Bella asked, eager to hear Ayden's answer.

He looked at her like she had five heads before answering, "A'course I was okay! I was with granpa Charlie and then daddy came and he made me feel all betta. He told me you was gonna be okay and he kissed my head, see," he pointed to his forehead, "he kissed me right there."

Bella, Charlie, and I did not fail to catch Ayden calling _me_ daddy. Charlie looked a little taken aback, probably never noticing how attached Ayden had become towards me. For what felt like the fifteenth time today, Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears. And I couldn't help the joy bubbling up inside of me. My heart swelled nine times and it was like I was on cloud nine. Aside from Bella's accident, today had to be one of the best days of my life. I could only say it was one of the best days, because there were multiple days that were worthy of being the best day of my life. Meeting Bella was a very important day, along with the day we first got together, and then I had to think of our future. Our wedding was going to be immaculate and perfect in every way, even if it's was held my backyard. As long as we are legally husband and wife, I couldn't give a damn how it was done. Also, I had to keep in mind the day our child was born. That will be my proudest moment. And having Ayden call me daddy just reconfirmed those feelings.

When he noticed the silence, Ayden looked up at us. "What? What I say?" None of us knew how to respond at first, but Ayden was quick to catch himself. He was smart like that. "Oh gosh! I called Eddie daddy! I sorry, I dint—"

"Don't say sorry," I cut him off. He stared at me, absolutely puzzled, "I am your daddy."

He looked at me for a moment. Of course he knew I wasn't technically his father but he still mulled over my words. His little face broke out in an astounding smile, replicating his mothers, and he threw himself at me. Suddenly I was the one being attack with kisses, "I love my daddy!"

I turned to see Bella tearing up again, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at us. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. I hugged Ayden tightly and whispered back to him, "and I love my son."

**BELLA'S POV**

It was very hard to comprehend at first. Even after I cried, for what seemed like hours, the idea did not catch up to me. It wasn't until I as allowed to leave the hospital, the next morning, and Edward finally left my side that I realized what just happened. Instead of sleeping, I lay awake in my bed and thought over all this. I was _pregnant_. _Again_.

When I found out I was pregnant with Ayden, I was very upset. I did not want him, yet abortion was not an option. Neither was adoption, because the likelihood of someone wanting a baby born from crack was a very slim chance. I was not about let my child sit in an orphanage for sixteen years. That couldn't happen. But I wasn't happy about my pregnancy. I was incredibly ashamed, because the baby's father wanted nothing to do with _me._ Which turned out to be ironic, I didn't want the baby but I wanted his father, but his father didn't want either of us. It was embarrassing and I hated almost every minute of it. Except, there were days when I was thankful for that pregnancy. If it weren't for Ayden, I would have never quit drugs. I'd probably still be one of Jacob's play toys and the thought of that made my insides turn. Though that pregnancy was unexpected and unwanted at first, it was necessary. It was a means of fate. However, being pregnant now...was a gift.

It's not like I was anticipating getting pregnant, who does at this age? I didn't think anything of the fact that Edward and I had unprotected sex. It wasn't the smartest thing for us, but it when we were in that moment stopping just wouldn't have felt right. And I didn't regret our choice. Not for one second, one small second, did I regret any of this. Because this pregnancy was much different. Before, I believed I knew what love was. I do _now_. I am head over heels in love with the greatest guy. Before, the father of my child wanted nothing do with him. Now, Edward was already acting as a father towards Ayden. He was exhilarated by the idea of being a daddy, nothing made him happier. And before, I hated myself for being so stupid to get pregnant as a teenager. I ridiculed those girls and I became one. And here I was, _still_ a teenager, pregnant with her second child, and all I could do was smile.

People are probably going to talk when they hear the news. It's pretty scandalous, seeing I'm already a mother. I'm sure people will say I've tainted Edward's future, but they'll have no idea what they're talking about. I mean sure, neither of us had even finished high school yet, but we were going to college. Together! And yea, I do have a job that I only work at once or twice a week, but of course I'd pick up more hours and Edward would get a job as well. I know, first hand, that it's very hard to raise a child at my age, but I wasn't going to be alone this time. It would take a lot to raise this baby, but we had something that most teenagers in our situation don't have, we have love. Edward and I are so in love that we rival Noah and Allie. Okay, maybe our story isn't as compelling and cute as theirs, but damnit are we in love. I've never felt so strongly about a person in my entire life. I can be myself, my whole self, around Edward. It took a bit of pushing, but he knows it all. And he loves me, despite my flaws, and he makes me happy. He's everything I could ask for, in a boyfriend and as a father to my children.

Speaking of Edward, it had been almost three hours since he left. He dropped my off after I was released from the hospital and took off, saying he had a few things to take care of. He promised to be back soon though and I was getting a little anxious. What did he expect me to do until he came back?

And as if cued, Ayden burst into my room. "Momma up!?"

_Duh, spend time with your son you evil woman,_ my mind chided me for thinking there was _nothing_ to do without Edward. "I never went to sleep. Come sit with momma, "I said, patting the bed beside me.

Ayden grinned from ear to ear, but he did not jump up immediately. Instead, he walked over to my book shelf, tore one of the books off the shelf and then came to sit with me.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the book he held firmly in his hands.

"One fish," he pointed to the words as he spoke them slowly, "two fish, red fish," and with a grin, he looked up at me to say the last words. "BLUE FISH!"

My heart swelled with pride. I had no idea his reading had gotten so good. I started him out pretty young, reading to him almost every night when he was just a few months old. After a while of me reading to him, Ayden started to catch onto the stories. He'd interact with me, whether it be giggling when something was funny or mimicking my words. As he got older, he tried harder and harder to read. I taught him his ABC's and even a few words, but not much else. Lately I'd been a little too busy to keep up the sessions, but apparently he hadn't stopped reading. I felt a little ashamed I had no idea how good he was getting, but I didn't let it ruin the moment.

"You're such a good reader," I appraised him, kissing both his cheeks. "Where did you learn how to read so good baby?"

"Daddy," he announced proudly. It was like Ayden was an agent sent by God, meant to make me happy and proud. If I had any doubts on whether or not Edward would be a good father that just squelched them completely. "He been teachin me while you was at work."

"He's a good teacher then, huh?" I asked, Ayden just nodded his head rapidly. "How good is he?"

Ayden bit his little lip in thought for a moment, hand placed strategically under his chin. I laughed at the sight of it. He looked at me quizzically for a moment before answering, "He's so good...I can read da whole book cause a him!"

Now this was a little much. Read the whole book? I didn't want to doubt Ayden, but was that possible? He's only three years old! "Now, don't be silly little guy. Do you want momma to read you the whole book or not?"

He squinted his eyes at me, obviously catching my disbelief. Damn he's smart! "No," he said snatching the book away from me, "I readin to you."

"Really?" I said, laughing lightly.

But before I could say any further, Ayden opened the book and began to read. He took his time, saying the words slowly and precisely, but he said them all. He even knew when line breaks were appropriate, most likely from practicing this story with Edward. Still, no matter how many times Ayden has been read this story, it amazed me that he could _read_ this story. When he was finished, I couldn't find a way to pick up my jaw. I didn't have any verbal response to this, I was so amazed. Suddenly, someone was clapping and I looked up to see who it was. And of course, I didn't even need to look to know who it would be, I saw Edward standing in my door with a smile going from ear to ear. He seemed proud.

"Good job buddy," he said. Ayden stuck his tongue out at me before leaping off the bed and running to Edward.

"Daddy!" He cried, latching onto Edward's pant leg.

Edward scooped Ayden up into his arms and then kissed him on the forehead, "I'm so proud of you," I heard him whisper to Ayden. Afterwards he moved to my side, dropping a soft kiss to my lips. "Hey babe."

"Hi," I replied, moderately out of it.

Edward seemed to notice this. He sat down next to me, Ayden cuddling up to both us. "Is everything ok?"

I shook my head a little to clear it and then looked back at him. "Yea, I guess I'm just a little dazed by Ayden's brilliance."

"You should have seen him when I was helping him," Edward said, "I swear the kid is a genius. He barely needed my help."

"That's Ayden for you," I said, unable to control my laughter.

Edward joined me in laughing, but Ayden turned around to scowl at us. He was just about to tell us to stop when Edward but in, "Would you like to do something fun Ayden?"

His attention completely averted, Ayden nodded. "Yea yea, what I get to do?"

"Your grandpa Charlie is waiting to help you get changed, so go see him first and then momma and I will come downstairs and take you with us. We're going to my house, so you get to play with Ali!"

Ayden needed no more motivation. In a spilt second he was out the door and I heard him shouting for my father. Again, Edward and I both fell into a fit of laughter. Ayden was too precious for words. I was the first to recover and I suddenly realized what Edward said. We were going to his house. Going to his house...why? It surely wasn't just because of Alice. No, we must be doing something.

"We have to tell my parents Bella," Edward explained, pretty much reading my thoughts. He claimed I was very easy to read, but I swear he was so accurate all the time it was scary.

"Of course," I agreed, having completely forgotten about his parents.

To say I was nervous would be the understatement of the year. Here I was, sitting in Edward's living room with my three year old son, waiting for my boyfriend's parents to come downstairs so I could tell them I am two months pregnant with their son's child. Who wouldn't be nervous in this situation?

I must have been radiating my fear, because Edward squeezed my hand tight and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Everything will be fine. My parents love you and will support us, just like Charlie."

Of course Charlie was accepting because he'd been through this already. Charlie hadn't gotten to see Ayden when he was just a baby however. Sure, he had Ayden now but he desperately wanted that time with Ayden when he was infant, since he never had it with me. Charlie had been upset when he first heard I was pregnant with Ayden and he believed, even though I told him it wasn't true, that because he reacted like that he never saw us. So at this point, he'd do anything to keep us around. Obviously he was forgetting about college. But with Edward's parents, this situation was entirely different. It was fine when I had a kid that wasn't Edwards, because then it wasn't his responsibility. But now that he had gotten me pregnant, they would care. They'd think he threw his life away. They'd be angry with me, saying I ruined their son. Here he was, ready to go off to some prestigious school and now he was stuck with me. All because we didn't use a condom. Of course they'd be mad. Possibly livid. I didn't really know what to expect.

"Hello," Esme's sweet voice grasped my attention. She was taking her seat across from us, Carlisle right behind her. I attempted to greet her back, but my voice wouldn't reach me. I was too nervous to speak.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Edward greeted them for me, but by the sound of his voice I could tell he was just as nervous as me. _Oh great_!

Ayden just waved at them from my lap. I looked to Edward, wondering if he was going to be the one to break the news or if I was. He shrugged, "It's up to you."

Up to me? Oh yea, leave the decision of who tells his parents I'm pregnant up to me…the hormonal pregnant girl! I'd already cried like nineteen times in the fast 30 hours, did he really think it would be a good idea to have me tell them? I'd probably break down in the middle of everything.

"Do you have something to tell us?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence.

I didn't get a chance to answer him. Ayden was quick to answer, "I do," I smiled at my son, happy that his interruption bought me just a little more time.

"Oh, do tell us sweetheart," Esme encouraged Ayden to go on.

"I'm gonna be a big brother," he said proudly, pointing to his chest.

"What good news! Are you excited," Esme said instinctively.

"I so excited, I'm gonna read to the baby, I'm gonna feed the baby, I'm gonna do everythin for the baby!" As happy as I was to hear that Ayden was willing to help out with the baby, I couldn't help but stare at him in horror. Did he really just tell Edward's parents for us?

"That's...wait, what is he talking about Edward?" Esme finally realized what Ayden had said to her.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"NO WAY!" Alice screamed from upstairs; she most likely had been eavesdropping. A stampede of feet were heard running down the stairs and suddenly I was being stared at by both Edward's parents, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. And here I was, thinking this was going to be a private conversation.

"Yes," I whispered.

And the room exploded. Alice threw herself at me, hugging me close and demanding she was in charge of buying baby clothes. Rose was smacking Alice, telling her to let me go so she could look at her future god-child. Emmett was high-fiving Edward, saying his congratulations. Jasper was talking animatedly to Ayden about him being a big brother. Esme was crying, while Carlisle sat stock still. This went on for a few moments before Carlisle roared.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

No one moved an inch. All eyes were on Carlisle. "Let me get this straight?" He spoke slowly, rubbing his temples all the while. "You two had unprotected sex and now Bella is pregnant?"

All I could do was nod, a fake smile plastered on my face. I could only pray they would be happy. Or at least not kill us. If Edward's parents weren't supportive, I would just die. I stared at Carlisle's grim expression and felt my heart sink. He hated the idea. He was mad. No, he was _livid_. He would kill us both. Bring us back to life and then kill us again! How could we have thought our parents would just not care? Oh god. I could see it now, his parents disowning him and throwing him out of their home! It was awful. I couldn't let it happen.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, tears streaming down my face. "It's all my fault, don't blame Edward. Don't get mad at him. If you're mad at anyone, just be mad at me. Kick me out! Tell me to leave, just don't get mad at Edward."

Edward turned his eyes on me, "What are you doing?" He ground out, his voice low enough that only I could hear him. I ignored him however and continued staring at Carlisle.

"Blame everything on me, hate me, please just don't make Edward leave. Don't disown him!"

"Are you done?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded, unable to form a solid defense for Edward. Everything I kept saying sounded redundant and probably wasn't helping my case. It was hard, but I looked back at Carlisle and saw...laughter. Was he laughing at me? Did he think I was stupid? Were my pleas that embarrassingly pathetic? I should have never agreed to come here! I couldn't let them get angry with Edward. It was all my fault.

"Bella you crack me up," Carlisle began. I looked at him in confusion. Was that a good thing? "Why would we kick Edward out, let alone disown him?"

"I dunno," I mumbled. It did sound a little ridiculous and out of character for them. "Cause you're mad."

"Well I guess it's a good thing for Edward that I'm not mad," Carlisle said.

"What?!" Both Edward and I said simultaneously.

"Why would I be?" We shrugged. "You tell me that I'm going to get my first grandchild and you expect me to be angry? Are you serious, I couldn't be more thrilled?"

I looked at him as if he just told me we were all moving to Jupiter. "You can't be telling the truth."

"But it is. Am I right sweetheart," he said looking to Esme. She nodded, tears still leaking from her eyes. "You two are young, maybe that's why you assume we'd be mad, but you're also in love. You're both very responsible and have goals set for your lives. I can't be angry about this, even if I wanted to."

"I'm gonna be a grandma," Esme said happily.

"I'm gonna be a brother," Ayden reminded everyone. And we all laughed. Because there was nothing left to do but laugh. This was one of the happiest moments of my life. All I needed during this pregnancy was the support of Edward, our parents, and my friends. Everything else didn't matter.

Edward asked me to leave with him for a little while. Alice had no problem taking Ayden off our hands. Rosalie promised Ayden ice cream, while Emmett and Jasper said they'd play tag with him. When he heard this, Ayden completely forgot Edward and I existed. After speaking briefly with Carlisle and Esme privately, getting their full blessing about the baby, we left. I had no idea where we were going, but that didn't bother me. I was absolutely exhausted and the rhythm of the car ride lulled me. I fell asleep only a few minutes after getting into the car, probably because I hadn't slept adequately the last few nights. Last night I spent most of it speaking to Edward about the baby. The drive mustn't have been long, because when I felt the car stop I woke up. I looked to the clock to see only a half hour had passed. Instead of asking where we were, I looked at my surroundings. Directly in front of us was a bridge, over looking a gorgeous river. The sun was just setting, so it cast a pink and orange glow over the water. Everywhere around the bridge was full with color, whether it be the vibrant green grass or the numerous flowers that seemed to come out of no where. Everything seemed so alive. It was absolutely breath taking.

"It's beautiful Edward," I told him. "But what are we doing here?"

"Come with me," he said, getting out of the car. I followed suit and took my seatbelt off, sliding out of the car. He was at my side, hand ready to hold. He directed me to the bridge. I followed silently. He stopped and then I noticed he had something in his hands. It was my little black box. I gasped.

"Bella, you know that you mean everything to me, right?" He asked, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I nodded my head quickly. "Because of that, I would do anything to make you happy."

"I'd do the same," I agreed.

"Thank you," he kissed my lips softly before pulling away to continue. "I know it was very hard for you to open up to me completely. I want you to know, that I don't care about the past. You are who you are _now_. You are the girl I fell in love with. You are the girl I can never seem to get off my mind. You are the sexiest thing I've ever set eyes upon. I want nothing more than to be with you forever. But we can't be until you let go of your past. I understand how hard it must be, but I need you to understand that it's hard for me to see you in pain. So, I am giving you a choice you never knew you had."

"What's that?" I asked, inhaling deeply. I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Why was it I seemed to cry all the time now?

"I'm letting you erase your past," he said handing me the box. I looked down at it, and then back up at him, rather confused. "You are stuck on the old Bella. Well, in that box, is all that's left of her. Let go of your past Bella and step into the present. You're a wonderful person, whom I love with my whole heart. Throw away everything that ties you to the old Bella. If you throw that box off this bridge, then it will it is gone just like your past," and again, I looked at him with confused eyes, "It sounds silly, but Bella do you realize that _everything_ you've held onto is what makes your miserable? If we throw it away, it leaves room to heal. Of course old wounds are the hardest to heal, but they _will_. I am going to be here every step of the way."

He was right, it did sound silly. But at the same time, it made perfect sense. All I had to do was throw it all away, literally. I had been holding onto so much baggage over the years, when it was not necessary. Why live in the past when my future looked so bright? I was only hurting myself by holding on.

I stepped forward, looking out at the river water. I held the box tightly over the edge. It was time. I was ready to move on. And finally, after all these years_ I_ _let go_.

And I was in Edward's arms immediately. Though I had felt like crying before, all I could do was laugh. Was that all it took? I just needed to throw everything away and accept my life as it was now? If it was, I'd been miserable for no reason.

"I'm happy my idea worked," He said after a long while.

"Thank you," I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss his lips. He kissed me back, more passionate than ever before. But I didn't get to enjoy our kiss for long, because Edward had to nerve to pull away. I wanted to slap his arm and tell him to kiss me again, but the look he was giving me kept my silent. His eyes were burning with such intensity and I had no idea why.

"No thank you," he said. I cocked my head at him, asking what he was talking about. "You have made me the happiest man alive Bella, and there is only one thing you could do that would make me happier."

Before I got a chance to ask him what that was, he was down on one knee, a velvet box in his hand. "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me and complete my life?'

I was speechless.

_As the evil author I am, I ended it there. It's been a long run, but I'm FINALLY done with this story. It's my first completed fic EVER and I've never been so proud. You guys have been the best ever. It's really all because of you. I was so motivated by a bunch of your reviews. Actually, the idea for her throwing her stuff into the water was my last beta's idea. She was awesome, I miss her. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND LOVE! I love you all, with my whole heart._

TUNE IN because as soon as I get 60+ reviews for this chapter, or if I get impatient, I'm posting the sequel. It's going to be titled Story of my Life. That is subject to change, I'll let you know.


	26. SEQUEL!

_Hello my lovely fans!!_

I am sorry to say but the sequel to _It's Just a Bet_ (which is titled _Story of my Life_) has not been posted yet. My computer broke over a week ago, which led me to write the chapter by hand. When it finally was fixed I was then unable to login to fanfiction for three whole days. It was awful. I'm not sure if that was the website's glitch or my computers. I decided because this occured, I'm just going to post the chapter on friday, 2/27/09. This will work, because I will have time to start the second chapter! I've finished the first, but I want to have the next chapter written before I post the story. I want to post a chapter every friday, I'm really aiming for this. I'd like my updates to be alot cleaner and more organized than they were with _It's Just a Bet._

Only a few more days and you'll have your sequel! I'm very happy with all of the reviews and the priase/love, it made me very happy. You guys are the best, everyone keep an eye out for the update!! It's coming your way this friday.

_With love,  
Ana  
_


	27. It's Not Over

_**HELLO!**_

_Before you kill me, let me say I come bearing gifts! I have a little surprise for yo! An epilogue for this story, PLUS the posting of __STORY OF MY LIFE!__ I know I promised it Friday and I'm now posting it in the AM on Wednesday, but guys I just got home Tuesday. I got into the worst fight with my parents on Thursday and didn't come home. All weekend. I skipped school today and stayed at my friend's house. It's been really bad. I talked it out with my parents and I think things may be fine, but I'm in a lot of trouble. So, again I'm incredibly sorry. I hope you like the epilogue & the sequel!!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Before I got a chance to ask him what that was, he was down on one knee, a velvet box in his hand. "Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, marry me and complete my life?"_

_I was speechless.___

But only for a moment. Suddenly I was in tears.

_Yes, _my brain commanded me to say. But the words would not come out. Instead, I stood there staring at him like an idiot. Of course I wanted to marry him. Edward was perfect in every way. He loves me for who I am. He supports me in everything I do. He loves my son as if he were his own. Edward accepted my wretched past. I could care less about the fact he once was a womanizer, because that Edward was dead and gone. I had the new and improved Edward. He was all mine and I wouldn't have it any other way. Marriage solidified that fact, which made _yes_ my answer. So why wasn't I able to function a sentence? I didn't even need to do that. All I had to say was _yes_ for Pete's sake! But I continued to gape at him, my mouth open like stupid fish.

He chuckled nervously, "Now would be a good time to answer Bella."

When I continued to remain speechless, Edward panicked and leapt up from his knee and pulled my close to him. At once he started saying calming phrases to me as he stroked my back. He must have been confused by my tears, obviously not expecting this as a reaction. Then again, I had been crying about anything and everything these days. So, Edward should have seen this coming.

Of course I would marry him, there was no need to ask. I wanted nothing more than to be known as Isabella Marie Cullen, Edward's wife. Nothing, and I honestly mean nothing, could make me happier. Because being Edward's wife truly completed our bond. We were so deeply in love that all there was left was marriage. How could I possibly say no?

I nodded my head against his chest as I tried to stop the tears. He pulled away from me for a moment to look me deep in the eyes, his emerald ones glistening with tears of his own. Was he crying? Did he think this was a rejection or did he understand me? Was he honestly so happy he just cried? "Is that a yes Bella?"

I bit my lip and nodded again, afraid my words would make no sense. I found myself in his arms again. His embrace was comforting. I loved the feeling of being in his arms. I loved knowing I was safe; nothing could touch me while I was here, in my happy place. I could live in this moment forever. Our love was something indescribable, yet it completely defined me. It meant _everything_ to me.

After a long moment of standing there, holding one another, I pulled away from Edward. He deserved a verbal answer. I mean, he worked up the nerve to get down on the knee, so I might as well return the favor of actually giving him a response.

"Nothing," I started weakly, my voice cracking in the process, "Would make me happier than being your wife."

I'd never seen him smile so big in my life. He took my hand in his and slid the ring on gently, kissing it lightly after it was in place. I took a moment to examine the ring. I wasn't the best judge of diamonds, but I could tell this would be considered a rock. It was absolutely breath taking. There was giant white diamond set between two smaller ones on a silver band, it was exquisite yet simple enough to go along with my personality. Edward knew perfectly well I wasn't one for fancy, lavished things. The ring was meant for me. I never wanted to take it off. And I never would have too. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," He whispered, dropping a delicate kiss to my forehead.

"I love you more," I whispered back, a grin plastered on my face.

"Don't start a war you cannot win," He pulled away, a grin on his own face.

I only laughed at him before skipping off the bridge, making my way towards the car. As I stared at the Volvo, I realized I'd never driven it before. All this happiness must be tainting my mind and making me high, because suddenly I was dying to drive the car. "Can I drive home?"

"Since when do you want to drive the Volvo?" He asked, following me nonetheless.

Since never actually. I just wanted to try it, it looked fun. "I don't know, I was just curious."

"You're so peculiar Bella," He laughed, tossing the keys in my direction. I only stuck my tongue out at him, not caring for how immature it seemed. This was my fiancée, obviously he wasn't affected by my random bursts of weirdness.

Edward slid into the Volvo next to me. Before I was allowed to turn the car on, he gave me a breakdown of how to drive it and how to treat it. I was almost offended by how much care he had for this car, but then I realized how dumb of an argument that would be and I let it drop. Boys love their cars, it's a known fact. I wasn't the best at handling the Volvo, but I got us home in one piece. Edward bent down to kiss the ground once we stepped out and I just rolled my eyes at him. He's completely overdramatic.

"I was afraid I wouldn't live to see our wedding day," he said playfully, wrapping his arm around my waist as we made our way towards his house.

"Wedding day?" A voice behind us sounded. We stopped dead in our tracks to see Alice starring at us wide-eyed. How had I missed her standing there? Her eyes were darting from Edward to me, her little hands stopped in mid air, a piece of wood now sitting at her feet.

"Uh," I stuttered, unable to form words. I turned a very concerned eye to Edward, he had the expression of a deer in the headlights. I gulped loudly. Why were we so bad at telling people things?

"OH MY GOD!" And in .5 seconds, Alice charged us and was hugging me tightly, jumping up and down. Her cheers were heard from inside, because everyone congregated on the porch. Alice was still giddily jumping up and down, shouting out praises while everyone looked on in confusion. Jasper was making his way down the stairs, ready to sedate his erratic girlfriend.

Once Alice noticed the others she stopped, she starred dead at her parents before grabbing my hand and showing them the ring. Just like earlier, everything happened at once. Everyone went crazy, making various different comments. Rose was at my side, jumping up and down with Alice, Esme fainted, Carlisle caught Esme, while the boys were congratulating Edward once more. Ayden seemed to be the only one who didn't get the ring's significance.

"What's goin on?" He asked. I seemed to be the only person who heard his question. I beckoned him forward. I ripped my hand out of Alice's and made my way to Ayden. I got down on my knees and pulled him into an embrace. He scrambled out of my arms a moment later and grabbed my hand, starring down at the ring. "What's dat?"

"Daddy gave it to me," I explained to him slowly, "It means we're getting married. Do you remember what getting married means? Just like in Cinderella?"

He thought quietly for a moment, "I member."

"Is that okay pumpkin? Do you want mama to marry Daddy?" I didn't even both to pay attention to everyone else around me. I was fairly aware of Edward at my side, holding my hand. I could still hear Alice cheering in the background as Rose began to fight with her, saying she would plan our wedding. Emmett was going on about Edward's bachelor party while Carlisle tried to revive Esme.

Ayden's brown eyes were all I could see. I could not read them. At first, it appeared that he was sad. I felt my heart shatter at the idea. Did he think he would have to share me? Did he believe he was going to be forgotten? He had to know this was not the case. He meant the world to Edward and I. He was _our_ son now. Just as my mind took a turn for the worse, I saw a smile break out on Ayden's lips. His eyes were bright and jovial.

"That would make me so happy momma," he said, dragging out the word happy. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. I turned to Edward to see him wearing the same silly grin I was. He pulled me into him and I pulled Ayden into the hug with us.

I had never felt happier than I did right now. Everything in my life was finally right. Things were not perfect, but I would never wish for them to be. Things were _right_. My son was happy. Edward was happy. _I_ was happy. I couldn't ask for more. Everything fit together. I knew that things would not sail smoothly, but if that were the case I wouldn't enjoy them. Perfection does not equal happiness. I'd rather Edward and I earn our happiness together, it would seem more fit. As long as I had Edward by my side, I could ride out any storm.

_FIN!!!_

_So this is the end…but we've got a new beginning, go read _STORY OF MY LIFE_! I finally posted it. I'm really sorry guys about the delay; this weekend/week has honestly been the worst one ever. I'm just happy to have your support and love._


End file.
